Dellestar Dracon
by Dellestar
Summary: ¿Es cierta la historia de Harry Potter o se han omitido detalles? ¿Quizá personajes? Dellestar es una chica de la generación de los merodeadores y relataré su historia y su amor único e incondicional hacia una sola persona : Severus Snape Prince /Los personajes, excepto la protagonista, son propiedad de J.K Rowling/
1. Prólogo: Un nacimiento inesperado

Primavera, tiempo de flores y de amor, de la llegada del calor y la sangre alterada. Esa mañana no era como las demás, como las normales. El viento soplaba fuertemente y la nieve inundaba las aceras y los parques. Dentro de un edificio, un gran edificio con un cartel que ponía orfanato con letras algo anticuadas, había una mujer a punto de dar a luz a un bebé. Todo el mundo estaba incómodo, la madre no sobreviviría tras el parto. De ella nació una niña de pelo negro como el más oscuro carbón y reflejos pelirrojos. Piel morena y ojos de fuego incandescente.

\- Dellestar... Ese será su nombre - dijo la madre respirando costosamente y mirando sonriente a su hija - mi amor... eres igual que tu padre.

Y menos mal - pensaba la mujer que la ayudaba para sus adentros - porque la madre era una mujer bastante malsana, con un tono de piel enfermizo y mirada perdida. No había nada de bello en ella, o nada que pudiese hacerse notar. Y allí murió su madre tras dar a luz y la pequeña se quedó huérfana al nacer. Mientras la niña lloraba y las mujeres intentaban tranquilizarla sin éxito, un joven adolescente miraba la escena desde las sombras y preguntándose qué sería de él tras ese importunio.


	2. 1 El encuentro

Dellestar ya había crecido. No le gustaba nada estar allí, en el orfanato Wools. Todos los niños la ridiculizaban e intentaban dejarla por los suelos cada vez que se acercaba a alguien. Además era un orfanato frío y todos la llamaban loca, todos decían que no era normal. Nunca vino ningún familiar a verla y miraba con indiferencia a los demás. Tenía diez años cuando caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Eeii raritaa, ven aquí - chillaba la pandilla de matones que nunca la dejaba en paz. ¡Les odiaba! ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de existir? Generalmente salía corriendo y se escondía en el baño con un buen libro... - no te hagas la boba rarita, escúchanos.

Dellestar no prestaba atención a esos gamberros y seguía caminando por el pasillo blanquecino del orfanato. Sin embargo, los que la perseguían no se rendían y seguían tirándole piedras y recriminándola con insultos. Ella se controlaba como él le había enseñado. Su hermano era la única persona que verdaderamente le ayudaba, se preocupaba por ella, la mimaba... aunque hacía años que no sabía de él. Dellestar se centró en sus enseñanzas, todavía escuchaba su voz retumbar en la cabeza.

\- Controla tus emociones. No dejes que ellos sean más fuertes que tú. Eres especial pequeña, eres única, ellos te envidian.

Una piedra le da en la cabeza y termina con sus recuerdos. Enfadada, la muchacha pierde el control y unas columnas de llamas se alzan junto a los muchachos, haciendo que sus ropas ardan. Dellestar les mira con los ojos llorosos

\- Yo... yo no quería... perdonadme... yo... - A veces simplemente no podía controlarse, explotaba. La presión podía con ella, le aplastaba hasta límites insospechados. Le hacía incluso preguntarse si la gente normal, esa que se veía felíz, sufría tanto como ella.

Las llamas se extinguieron y los niños le miran aterrorizados. Entre los llantos de los niños, la pequeña sale corriendo y se escapa por la ventana. El sol brillaba, pero ella solo pensaba en entrar por callejones oscuros, fundirse entre las sombras, agarrarse de las rodillas y llorar. Llorar porque todo se termine y sea normal. ¿Tanto era pedir ser normal?

A lo lejos y entre los edificios, la pequeña ve un parque y al clavar su mirada en los árboles tan calmados mecidos por el viento, decide ir hacia allá. Al entrar ve a unas niñas , quizá de su edad, peleándose.

\- ¡Eres un bicho raro Lily! - chillaba una que parecía un palito andante con vestido - ¡Se lo diré a mamá !

La tal Lily, una niña pelirroja con la cara llena de pecas, se aleja de la que se suponía que era su hermana y aparece un niño del tronco de un árbol con unas ropas excesivamente grandes para él, parecidas a las de Dellestar, pero mucho más ridículas y oscuras. La flacucha sale huyendo y el chico se acerca a la pelirroja.

La pequeña Dellestar observaba a la pareja desde unos arbustos y los niños comienzan a andar hacia donde ella está. Sus ojos rojos brillan a través de los arbustos y la pelirroja se da cuenta.

\- Hola - dice amablemente la pelirroja - me llamo Lily Evans. ¿Quién eres tú?

Tras el tono amable de la muchacha, Dellestar decide salir de los arbustos y ve a los chicos más cerca esta vez. La muchacha que le había hablado tenía unos ojos verdes hermosísimos pero era en el chico en quien se fijaba. No era demasiado guapo, más bien la gente le tacharía de feo, pero a ella le pareció un ángel. Algo dentro de ella le impulsaba a conocerle. Tenía el pelo bastante graso, brillante y negro. Una nariz prominente y unos ojos grises preciosos que hacían que la pequeña sintiese algo que nunca había sentido jamás... comprensión. El sufrimiento se reflejaba en los ojos de aquel niño. ¿Habría encontrado por fin a alguien que la entendiese? ¿Con quien desahogarse?

\- Yo...yo me llamo Dellestar - dice la pequeña sonrojada

\- ¡Vaya! Dos nuevos amigos en un día, ¿no te presentas? - dice mirando al serio.

\- Hola soy... - empieza pero le interrumpen.

\- ¿Amigos? - pregunta Dellestar - ¿De verdad? No sabía que yo podía tener amigos

\- Claro que sí - sonríe la pelirroja e intenta abrazar a la chica pero se aparta.

\- Yo... no soy normal. No te acerques, por favor.. - no quería quemarla...

\- Nosotros tampoco - replica el muchacho - soy Severus Snape , mira

Coge una hoja y la convierte en una hermosa mariposa que se aleja volando hacia las nubes. Dellestar se queda con la boca abierta mirando al chico y sonríe, sonríe como nunca había sonreído.

\- Yo soy mago - les dice Severus - y vosotras sois brujas.

\- ¿Una bruja? - le replica Lily - ¡Qué desagradable!

\- ¡Espera Lily! - le llama desesperado - ¡No es un insulto!

La pelirroja se marcha con la cabeza bien alta sin hacer caso a las insistencias del muchacho. En ese instante él se da cuenta de que Dellestar sigue ahí y mira hacia los lados , nervioso.

\- Yo te creo - le dice ella aún sin dejar de mirarle - Nunca pensé que habría alguien como yo.

\- Hay mucha gente mágica - responde él mirandola. - Nunca había visto a nadie con esos ojos. Son bonitos - le dice intentando ser agradable, aunque se le daba bastante mal.

\- Gra...gracias - le responde ella sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado. - ¿Podré hablar con vosotros más adelante? Creo que a Lily se le pasará.

\- Supongo...cuando quieras. Solemos venir al parque a esta hora. Ella viene a jugar y yo simplemente no quiero estar en casa. ¿Somos casi vecinos sabes? - le dice él algo orgulloso - ¿Dónde vives tú?

\- En el orfanato - le respondo- no tengo padres. Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre... no se qué fue de él. De todas maneras mi hermano a veces venía a verme.

\- Bueno, un placer conocerte - le dice el chico algo apenado por ella - puedes venir siempre que quieras, serás bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo eres una bruja como nosotros.

\- ¡Genial! - dice ilusionada al pasar más tiempo con ellos- me regañarán si no vuelvo... Adiós , me ha encantado conoceros

La pequeña se acerca un poco a Severus para abrazarle pero se arrepiente y sale corriendo, no sin mirar atrás al llegar a la esquina. Entra por la ventana por la que había salido y se prepara para que la llamen niña rara

\- Pero ya no me importa - susurra la niña mientras sus profesoras le regañaban por lo de los matones - tengo amigos...

Tras varis horas de regañina y miradas de terror absoluto, Dellestar se va a su cuarto y sueña con unos ojos verdes y una melena negra grasienta.


	3. 2 Conociendo la magia

Pasó casi un año. No faltó tiempo para que, nada más abrir los ojos, Dellestar corriese a desayunar quejándose del viejo y feo uniforme del orfanato. Entró al comedor, rezó con sus compañeros y nada más terminar de desayunar se excusó con la profesora diciendo amablemente que se iba a estudiar como tantos días y se escapó por la ventana. Necesitaba con toda su alma ver a sus nuevos AMIGOS, qué gran palabra. Atravesó los callejones que ya se habían convertido en costumbre y entró al parque como alma que lleva el diablo. Se paró en seco para mirar a lo alto de la colina ... allí estaba él. Presa de la emoción , sube la pequeña colina y se sitúa junto Severus, quien la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Hola, ¡Buenos días Severus! - dice la chica feliz - ¿Conseguiste arreglar todo con Lily? No me pude creer que ayer volviéseis a enfadaros como hace ya un año.

\- Si, ayer fui a su casa y dormí en su porche hasta que me escuchó - responde él sonriendo - Tiene que estar al caer.

Dellestar suponía que ahora venía ese silencio incómodo de las películas antiguas que tantas veces había visto en los cines que hacían alguna " buena acción hacia los niños huérfanos " pero no fue así. Al poco que llegó Lily ,Severus se puso tenso pero feliz, provocando que la pequeña Dellestar tuviese algo de celos. Aunque ella no conseguía que su amigo se sintiese tan feliz no le importaba. Él sí conseguía que ella fuese la persona más alegre del mundo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - grita Lily acercándose corriendo - Ayer lo arreglamos todo Severus y yo - explica dirigiéndose a Dellestar.

\- Me lo ha contado... - dice algo entristecida pero satisfecha por tener a sus amigos contentos

\- También me contó sobre lo del orfanato...siento mucho lo de tus padres, de verdad. En verdad no me puedo creer que lo averigüe ahora...

\- No importa, no los conocí - dice sorprendida de que el muchacho hablase sobre ella tras tanto tiempo de aquella conversación - ¿Me explicaréis cosas sobre la magia?

\- Severus nos las tendrá que explicar a las dos - dice la chica - yo soy hija de personas no mágicas, no se nada de esto.

Cuando Lily termina su declaración, Severus se siente bastante importante y la pelirroja manda a todos que se tumben. Una vez tumbados en el césped de la colina, con una chica a cada lado del muchacho, comienza a hablar.

\- Pues veréis, en el mundo mágico a las personas sin magia las llamamos muggles. A todos los magos, incluso los que nacen de muggles como tú - dice refiriéndose a Lily - reciben un carta para ir al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

\- ¿Incluso a los que no tienen padres? - pregunta Dellestar preocupada.

\- Por supuesto. Seguramente vaya algún profesor a verte y te lo explique todo. - responde él con aire de sabelotodo.

\- Cuentanos de nuevo lo de los dementores Severus - le pide Lily.

Y así estuvieron hablando todo el día parando únicamente para comer. Severus les habló de dementores, de Azkaban, del Ministerio de Magia, de Hogwats, de las casas, las asignaturas y todo lo que las chicas le preguntaron. Empezaba a anochecer y Dellestar se gira bruscamente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta Severus al verla.

\- Shhh - le dice a su mejor amigo.

Entre los arbustos, escuchando, estaba la hermana de Lily. Esa tan flachucha.

\- ¡Le diré a mamá que te juntas con bichos raros Lily! - le chilla tan pedante como siempre y sale corriendo.

\- Déjala - le dice Severus - te tiene envidia

\- No digas eso Severus, es mi hermana - responde la pelirroja levantándose - he de irme, se hace tarde y mis padres pueden preocuparse.

Lily les abraza fuertemente y se aleja se ellos dedicándoles una última sonrisa a lo lejos. Dellestar y Severus se miran.  
\- Creo...creo que yo también debería marchame Severus - le dice la chica bajita con la vergüenza habitual - si se dan cuenta de que me escapo...

\- Te entiendo - responde él - Ya nos veremos.

Se notaba que ninguno de los dos iba a soltarse, no eran como Lily, sin embargo, Severus se le acerca y le sonríe. Dellestar es la que finalmente piensa que luego se iba a arrepentir toda su vida por no hacerlo, con lo que se acerca a Severus y le abraza.

\- Hasta mañana - le sonríe

Severus se queda quieto en la colina mirándola con cariño mientras ella bajaba corriendo y, tras girarse para sonreirle por última vez en ese día, desaparece de su vista y atraviesa los callejones hasta la ventana. Atraviesa los pasillos y suspira pensando el maravilloso día que había pasado. Al entrar en su habitación se encuentra en su escritorio una carta con un sello verde, y la abre velozmente e incrementando su felicidad.

Mi pequeña:  
Espero que estés bien. Pronto vendrá a visitarte un hombre. Compórtate como siempre pero no digas nada sobre mi, no existo para ti (como ya hablamos hace tiempo). Cuando te pregunte sobre los materiales dile que no es necesario y que tus padres te dejaron dinero al morir y lo cambiarás por las monedas especiales. Sé que no entiendes nada, pero pronto te lo explicaré. Iré a visitarte cuando ya hayas visto al hombre e iremos de compras. No tendrás que estar más en ese maldito orfanato, te lo prometo.  
Entregándote su corazón como cada día,  
T.M.R

PDT: Perdona por no haber ido a verte pero he estado ocupado.


	4. 3 El Callejón Diagón

Tal y como decía la carta, tras varios días Dellestar supo que tenía visita. Entró a su cuarto un hombre ya con bastantes años encima. Sus ojos sobresalían por unas gafas de media luna y tenía una barba bastante grande y gris. Dellestar miró a aquel hombre y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue.

\- ¿Es usted médico?

\- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore- respondió él - y soy profesor en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

\- ¿Podré ir a Hogwarts? - le pregunta feliz y dando un breve gritito - ¿Me han admitido?

\- ¿Conoces Hogwarts? - un brillo de curiosidad aparece en sus ojos.

\- Si. Tengo unos amigos que también son magos y me lo han contado todo - le responde la muchacha

\- Entonces maravilloso. Aquí tienes tu carta. El material...

\- Mis padres me dejaron dinero, puedo cambiarlo - le respondo obedeciendo a la carta

\- Bien, bien imagino que tus amigos podrán acompañarte al Callejón Diagón pues... - dice el hombre sonriente - Nos vemos en Hogwarts pequeña.

El hombre sale de la habitación y Dellestar se queda mirándole fijamente. La verdad es que no le gustaba que la llamasen pequeña o niña pero a veces su altura lo requería. Era una niña muy bajita. Ese día no fue con sus amigos, esperaba visita. Después de comer llegó. Vestía una túnica negra con la cual era imposible verle la cara o cualquier parte del cuerpo. Como una sombra, se acercó a la niña.

\- Vamos al Callejón Diagón, allí te lo explicaré todo. - empieza a hablar cortante hasta que clava sus ojos en la pequeña - Te he echado de menos

\- ¡Y yo a ti! - exclama abrazándolo aunque no es muy correspondido - Ya lo se todo. A veces me escapo y me veo con unos amigos. Sí, has oído bien, amigos. Una es hija de muggles y el otro mestizo.

\- Mmmm no me gusta que estés con una sangre sucia - comenta con cierta repugnancia

\- ¿Eso es un insulto?

\- Más o menos. Ya que parece que sabes sobre Hogwarts quizá te interese que yo soy de Slytherin- habla mientras salían del orfanato.

\- Esa es la casa donde quiero estar. A Severus también le gusta.

\- Me alegraría mucho que estuvieses ahí pero nunca se sabe... - parece pensativo - Creo que eres demasiado buena...

Salen del orfanato y él le pide que se agarre de su brazo, con lo que Dellestar obedece

\- Te presento el Callejón Diagón - le dice el hombre  
Habían aparecido de repente en una esquina oscura y observában una calle muy ancha y repleta de gente vestida de forma de lo más extraña. Dellestar se tambalea un poco y contiene las ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Su hermano también era mago?

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos Tom?

\- Soy un hombre demasiado conocido, ¿Recuerdas? - le dice esta vez quitándose la capucha vigilando que nadie le vea. - Ten, esto es dinero mágico, no te preocupes, hay de sobra y para que te hartes.

Con un movimiento de varita, la carta de Hogwarts se llena de garabatos.

\- Ahí te he dejado las tiendas en las que debes entrar para comprarlo todo - continúa - Siento mucho no poder acompañarte vida mía pero...

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes - Dellestar se pone a dar saltitos y comprendiendo lo que quiere hacer, Tom se agacha y ella alcanza a alborotarle el pelo.

\- Portate bien y no hagas travesuras - comienza a hablar la chica con el pelo negro del hombre entre los dedos y aún removiédolo.- Te quiero Tom.

\- Yo también mi pequeña - responde él abrazándola - Estás tan preciosa como siempre - termina dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente y, tras una última sonrisa con cierto aire...¿Malicioso?, desaparece entre las sombras.

Muy contenta tras pasar un tiempo con Tom, decide ir a por sus cosas.

Lo primero que busca es una mascota. Según las indicaciones, puede comprar lechuzas, ratas, sapos y gatos en el callejón.

\- Qué aburrido

Decide ir al Callejón Knockturn a ver que encuentra. En la carta Tom le había dejado escrito que no entrase así que fue a investigar un poco. El callejón si que concordaba con su nombre. Era frío y los magos que rondaban por allí daban miedo.

\- ¿Te has perdido pequeña? - le pregunta un hombre con cara de sapo y harapos negros como vestimenta

\- No, estoy perfectamente - dice enfadada porque le hayan llamado pequeña de nuevo- busco un lugar para comprarme una mascota, ¿Conoce alguno? - pregunta inocentemente

\- Claro,claro... acompañame señorita...

\- No necesito acompañantes gracias. Necesito... - se gira y detrás de ese hombre se emboba viendo una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas de lo más extrañas - Gracias por su ayuda, ya he encontrado lo que busco - le dice al mago sin mirarle.

Dellestar entra a la tienda y empieza a echar un vistazo entre la gran diversidad de seres. Los dragones en miniatura le llaman muchísimo la atención y cuando está a punto de decidirse por un colacuerno una jaula brilla a lo lejos.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Un fénix. Se usan mucho para las varitas y sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos - le responde el dependiente con una sonrisa lobuna.

Dellestar se acerca a la jaula y se queda mirando enbobada a una bolita de plumas encantadora con un piquito negro y diferentes tonos entre el rojo y el amarillo.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si claro, cójalo si quiere.

Dellestar abre la compuerta de la pequeña jaula y coje a la bolita, que no es más grande que la palma de su mano.

\- Me lo llevo.

Tras pagar el fénix y con gran parte de su dinero gastado, vuelve al Callejón Diagón y le compra una jaula dorada más bonita para el animalito.

\- ¿Cómo puedo llamarte pequeño?

Encerrada en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta por donde va y se choca.

\- Perdona no ibamos mirando ...- dice una voz que Dellestar reconoce a la perfección.

\- ¡Lily!

\- ¡Dellestar! - la pelirroja se lanza contra ella abrazándola fuertemente

\- Hola Severus - le dice la recién llegada al chico cuando consigue zafarse de su cariñosa amiga.

\- Hola - le responde con frialdad - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Mi nueva mascota, es un fénix. Aún no tiene nombre.

\- Que te parece...¿Zeiger?

\- ¡Me encanta Severus! ¡Eres un genio! - me giro hacia el pájaro -te llamarás Zeiger.  
Tampobo es que el nombre le agradase demasiado pero lo había elegido Severus...La bolita pía y todos se ríen. Tras hablarlo, deciden ir a comprarse la varita juntos. Primero la compra Lily, una varita de 26cm de largo, elástica y de sauce. Con un núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón. Luego la compra Severus, hecha de madera de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de dragón. Finalmente le tocó a Dellestar, quién rompió medio establecimiento.

\- Mmmm déjeme pensar. La varita elije al mago señorita Dracon, tiene que existir alguna varita para usted...podría ser...

Se acerca a un estante y saca una varita blanca labrada con negro por el pomo, y el cual asciende mediante espirales a lo largo de la varita como ramas de un árbol. La agarra y toda la habitación tiembla de poder.

\- Interesante...muy interesante. Esta varita tiene un núcleo de pluma de fénix, madera de ciprés, 36 cm, elástica. Una varita de lo más rara, sin duda. Siempre es un honor vender una varita de ciprés, sus dueños están destinados a morir de forma heróica tras haber sufrido bastante en vida, aunque por una buena causa...

Dellestar, Lily y Severus salen de la tienda y compran el resto de las cosas. La cara de Severus fue todo un poema en cuanto consiguió su túnica. Los tres amigos estuvieron de compras y riendo todo el día.

\- Mañana es el momento - dice Lily - estoy deseando ir a la estación .

\- Si. ¿Pase lo que pase con las casas seguiremos siendo amigos? - pregunta Dellestar temerosa de volver a estar sola...volver a sufrir como antes. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

\- Claro que sí - responde Lily - ¿Severus? ¿Qué haces?

Severus estaba leyendo el libro de pociones y asentía para parecer que escuchaba la conversación entre las chicas.

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana - les dice Dellestar sonriéndoles.

Todos se despiden - incluido Severus que deja de leer a regañadientes - y se van para sus casas. Todos excepto Dellestar, que anduvo por las calles de Londres durante toda la noche pensando qué ocurriría mañana y deseosa de caer en Slytherin.

\- Ya no volveré a ese orfanato. Nunca más.

Sonríe y sus ojos granates relampaguean frente a la estación de tren.


	5. 4 Expreso a Hogwarts

Dellestar coje su carrito y entra en la estación.

\- Por fin es la hora bolita de plumas - le dice a Zeiger - hemos llegado a la estación.

El pájaro pía dulcemente y atraviesa los barrotes para escalar el uniforme del orfanato de su dueña.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? Nada de salirte de los barrotes, se supone que estás encerrado. Pórtate bien, se una buena bolita y vuelve a la jaula.

\- Piu ^^

Haciendo caso omiso a su dueña, la bolita - fénix consigue llegar al hombro y se queda cómodamente sentado.

\- Está bien, tú ganas, pero agárrate y no hagas tonterías. No me gustaría que te atropellase algún maquinista loco.

Dellestar empuja el carro a través de la estación.

\- 9 y tres cuartos...9 y tres cuartos...mm mm ,¿Debe de ser aquí no crees Zeiger? - pregunta observando la columna entre la estación nueve y la diez.

Dellestar se tira largo rato mirando la pared, pensativa.

\- Que casualidad que no venga nadie...- susurra con un suspiro

Tras decir esas palabras escucha un gran alboroto y dos niños llegan corriendo por el pasillo de la estación junto con sus carritos. Uno de ellos - medio alto, con gafas y pelo castaño alborotado - le pone la zancadilla al otro - mediana estatura, pelo negro y sonrisa de lo más sexy - que se cae encima de la chica que los observaba.

\- ¡Mira que educación tienes Sirius! - le chilla el moreno- cayéndote sobre chicas guapas...y yo soy el ligón - le dice esta vez con ironía y le guiña el ojo sonriente.

Dellestar intenta quitarse al chico de encima mientras Zeiger le picoteaba la cabeza al pobre muchacho.

\- Perdóname - le dice amablemente el del pelo negro apartándose- he debido de tropezarme con el pie más feo del mundo- gira la cabeza hacia su amigo.

\- No importa...- responde Dellestar embelesada con su sonrisa- ¡Zeiger deja de picotearle!

El pajarillo seguía dándole picotazos al pobre chico en la cabeza y Dellestar tiene que cogerlo para que decida guardar el pico entre las plumas.

\- Me llamo Sirius

\- Yo soy Dellestar, un placer.

\- Guau preciosa, qué ojazos tienes - dice Sirius haciendo que la pequeña se sonroje- son como mares de llamas

\- Sirius, ¿Aún no hemos llegado y ya estás robándome chicas? Discúlpame madam, creo que no me he presentado , soy James.

\- Dellestar - dice aceptando su mano y poniéndose en pie.

\- Espero que tu bolita esté bien. - dice Sirius- no era mi intención aplastaros

\- No hay problema, estamos bien. ¿Sabeis cómo entrar al tren?

\- Claro, hay que correr hacia esa pared.- dice James - yo seré el primero si tienes miedo, no te preocupes preciosa - le dice guiñandole el ojo.

\- De eso nada, yo iré primero - le responde Sirius.

Los dos empiezan a pelearse y Dellestar se arma de valor, coge su carro y corre contra el muro.  
Aparece junto a a un tren rojo enorme y precioso. Ve a Severus esperando apoyado en una columna y a Lily charlando con sus padres. Se acerca y Lily se gira feliz hacia ella.

\- ¡Hola Dellestar! Veo que tú y Zeiger habéis llegado bien.

\- Hola Lily - le dice con tranquilidad a la pelirroja mientras ella le abraza casi dejándola sin respiración.

\- Ahora mismo os acompaño, un segundo - pide volviendo con sus padres.

Se gira para terminar de despedirse y Dellestar se acerca a Severus, quien no dejaba de mirar a Lily.

\- Hola - dice Dellestar con algo de frialdad

\- Hola - le responde Severus girándose - ven, mientras Lily termina busquemos un compartimento, no me gustaría tener que compartirlo.

Sin esperar respuesta y tras chillarle a Lily un "estamos dentro" agarra a Dellestar de la mano y se dirije al tren arrastrando el equipaje con la otra.

\- A ver Severus, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué quieres entrar ya al tren? - pregunta la chica sin entender

\- No pienso seguir con este abrigo tan largo puesto, voy a cambiarme.

\- Vale, no te preocupes. - sonríe. Ya sabía ella que había gato encerrado.

La chica se gira y resopla al ver los dos baúles.

\- Bien Zeiger, vas a tener que levantarte de ahí y ayudarme.

Al notar que el pájaro no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse, Dellestar se queja por lo bajo e intenta arrastrar los baúles hasta un compartimento vacío.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda pequeña?

-No soy pequeña - dice girándose para ver quién le había hablado.

Un chico con una melena rubio platino y ojos grises la miraba con interés.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - pregunta sacando la varita.

\- Sería de agradecer...

\- ¿Y qué gano yo ayudándote? - le lanza una mirada picaresca. Parece que iba a tener que ganárselo porque ella sola no podría mover los baúles.

\- Conocer a la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts - responde con el mismo tono picaresco que el hombre.

La pequeña da justo en el clavo. Tras reírse, el rubio lanza un conjuro y los baúles se elevan hasta un compartimento vacío. Contenta con su logro, Dellestar se gira para dar las gracias a aquel rubio tan interesante pero él se le adelanta.

\- No me des las gracias, has sido muy astuta con ese comentario. Me llamo Lucius Malfoy.

\- Dellestar Dracon, un placer - responde sonriente admirando la grandiosa belleza de ese hombre - estoy segura de que eres de Slytherin

\- ¿A si? ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Dice el rubio sentándose junto a la chica.

\- Porque se nota que los mejores van a parar a esa casa. Yo estoy totalmente convencida de que iré allí. - Quería impresionar a Tom. Tenía que acabar en esa casa.

\- Jajaja, eso espero, querrá decir que eres una muchacha de lo mejorcito. Bueno Dellestar, un placer, ya nos veremos.

Sale del compartimento y Dellestar se queda sola. Sin embargo, no le da tiempo ni siquiera a aburrirse porque Lily entra con su baúl y al poco Severus. El tren arranca y empiezan a charlar. Tiempo después, el compartimento se abre.

\- Deja de empujar Sirius.

\- Aparta James.

Dos jóvenes entran a empujones al compartimento y un tercero con una tranquilidad inmensa. Dejan sus baúles sin pedir permiso y se sientan a nuestro lado.

\- Eyy Sirius, ¿Esta chica no es esa de la entrada? - pregunta James

\- Tienes razón colega. Dellestar, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. - responde algo incómoda por la facilidad de los chicos para sacar tema de conversación.

\- ¿Y quienes son tus amigos? - pregunta James clavando su mirada en Lily

\- Hola, soy Lily Evans.

\- Severus- responde el otro malhumorado porque Lily le estaba dando la mano a James.

\- Remus, Remus colega, preséntate y deja de leer, a ver si te va a dar algo. - Sirius le da un empujoncito.

De mala gana, el otro chico suelta el libro y nos mira. Su pelo tira a rubio aunque más bien es castaño. Lo que más llama la atención de él son unas cicatrices con forma de garra que le cruzan la cara.

\- Remus Lupin, un placer.

\- ¿Qué lees? - pregunta Dellestar acercándose. Uno de sus favoritos. En ese momento presiente que Remus y ella se van a llevar bastante bien.

\- Bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos... ¿Sabéis ya en que casa vais a estar? Yo tengo claro que voy para Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes y los osados. - comenta James para no perder la atención de una de las chicas.

\- ¡Y yo! No te vas a librar de mi James. Iremos los dos a la mejor casa.

\- Slytherin es mucho mejor sin dudarlo - gruñe Severus. Esos dos no le inspiraban confianza.

\- Vamos Quejicus, no lo dirás en serio - empieza James.

\- ¿Quejicus? ¡Jajaja muy buena James! - le respalda Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué os metéis con él? - salgo en su defensa rápidamente. No podía permitir que se metieran con nadie, no después de lo que yo habría sufrido.

\- ¡Porque es un quejica! - exclaman a la vez Sirius y James mientras que Remus, simplemente, hacía caso omiso a la situación.

\- Vamos Severus, será mejor que busquemos otro compartimento. - Lily le agarra del brazo y lo aleja de ellos.

Cogiendo cada uno su baúl, los tres se levantan y salen del compartimento entre carcajadas e insultos por parte de los otros dos. Severus se veía realmente enfadado y Lily intentaba calmarle sin demasiado éxito. Por fin se acaba el trayecto y bajan del tren. Como Zeiger no quería quedarse en la jaula, Dellestar le esconde en el traje y se reúne con sus amigos fuera del tren.


	6. 5 Elección de casas

Nada más llegar Lily, Dellestar y Severus subieron a una de las barcas y Dellestar evitó mirar a aquella en la que iban Sirius, Remus y James. Se dió cuenta que Lily no dejaba de mirar de reojo y Severus no parecía muy contento con eso. Se le notaba demasiado...¿Estaría enamorado de Lily? Bueno, qué más le daba aquello. Ella no tenía nada que hacer contra su amiga. Lily es preciosa, con el pelo del color de la zanahoria, pecas bajo sus ojos y una mirada verde penetrante. Al principio Remus le había traido buenas sensaciones...pensaba que serían amigos. Ahora no estaba tan segura. ¿Por qué se había quedado pasivo mientras se metían con su amigo? ¿Con una persona, al fin y al cabo?

\- Pfff - resopla en voz alta

\- Te ocurre algo? - pregunta Severus, ya que Lily seguía mirando hacia la otra barca.

\- Nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa - miente.

\- Mmm

Severus no queda demasiado convencido pero fijándose de nuevo en Lily decide olvidarlo. Parece que James se da cuenta de que Lily le mira, porque le lanza un beso guiñándole un ojo. Lily le pone mala cara y se gira hacia sus dos amigos.

\- Ya casi llegamos

Llegan a la orilla y bajan de los botes en dirección al enorme castillo. Al llegar a la gran puerta van entrando no sin problemas. Al entrar James le pone la zancadilla a Severus, quien se cae de boca al suelo. Las dos chicas lo ayudan a levantarse mientras James y Sirius entran riendo a carcajadas. Remus, sin embargo, se queda atrás.

\- Menudo par de idiotas. ¿Estás bien Severus? - pregunta Lily

La única respuesta de él es una especie de gruñido. Los dos amigos suben las escaleras aprisa para reunirse con el grupo que, al parecer, escuchaba a una profesora. Dellestar se queda atrás con el ceño fruncido. "Ellos dos son más amigos"...supone. Remus se acerca a ella y le sonríe, invitándole a seguir al resto. Finalmente y devolviéndole la sonrisa, sube con él. Se perdieron parte del discurso pero Lily les sugirió susurrando que preguntasen después.

\- ... Con lo que ha llegado el momento. Espero que la casa a la que seáis asignados os corresponda. Síganme por favor. - termina de hablar una profesora con bastantes años ya encima

Todo el grupo sigue a la profesora a través de los pasillos y terminan entrando al Gran Comedor. El resto de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus mesas y los de primer año se colocan en fila frente al director, un hombre con varios años encima , gran barba blanca y gafas de media luna. Dellestar le recuerda perfectamente. Tom no parecía fiarse de él así que ella haría lo propio.

\- Los nuevos debéis saber que el Bosque Oscuro está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Gracias - dice Albus terminando con su discurso.

\- Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis aquí, os colocaré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y seréis seleccionados para una casa - dice la profesora que los acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor - James Potter.

James se acerca al sombrero y se sienta en la silla

-Mmmm- dice el sombrero - Pensemos pensemos... Creo que estarías bien en... ¡Gryffindor!

Ya a Dellestar no le quedaba ninguna duda de que esa casa era lo peor. Victorioso, el chico se levanta y va hacia su mesa, donde todos aplauden levantados. Mientras la profesora sigue llamando gente, Dellestar se fija en la mesa de Slytherin y allí estaba Lucius, mirándola con cierto interés. Aparta la mirada y se centra de nuevo en la elección...ese rubio la ponía nerviosa.

\- Lily Evans

Lily se acerca al sombre con nerviosismo y los dos chicos esperan espectantes...

\- ¡Gryffindor! - chilla el sombrero.

Dellestar se gira velozmente para ver la cara de Severus. Claramente estaba indignado pero esconde sus sentimientos a la velocidad del rayo en su típica máscara de seriedad. No podía creer que su amiga hubiese acabado en esa casa de malnacidos.  
Así, poco a poco, todos los alumnos se colocan bajo el sombrero. Severus fue a Slytherin tras un tiempo de cavilación por parte del sombrero, Sirius y Remus a Gryffindor mientras otros tantos a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Dellestar se siente algo mal al ver a su nuevo "amigo" irse a Gryffindor.

\- Dellestar Dracon - dice la profesora terminando la lista.

La chica se acerca con decisión al sombrero y se sienta sin miedo mientras que Dumbledore se acerca a la mesa y la mira con interés. "Sí, es tan parecida a él" piensa.

\- Ummm difícil,difícil. Veo en ti valentía, oh si, mucha valentía pero astucia y grandes metas... ummm tampoco la mente es mala. Osada y bastante decidida a cumplir sus objetivos...Ummm Tu mezcla de sangre es de lo más interesante... No eres mala persona, no...

\- Quiero ir a Slytherin - susurro - Quiero que ésa sea mi casa. Por favor no menciones nada sobre quién soy ni mi descendencia. - Tom la mataría si ese sombrero raro dijese algo.

\- Sin duda una criatura de lo más interesante. Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, pero tu camino está nublado. También serías feliz en Gryffindor pero si es lo que deseas... ¡Slytherin!

¡Sí! ¡Ahora Tom estaría orgulloso de ella y podría proteger a Severus de esos horribles chicos. Toda la mesa aclama con aplausos la nueva inquisición y Dellestar, en vez de correr como todos sus compañeros, anda con tranquilidad hasta sentarse junto a Severus y frente a Lucius.

\- Me alegro de que finalmente hayas conseguido unirte a nuestra casa - dice Lucius con cierto aire de desinterés. - Espero que no tengas problemas con el monstruo de la mazmorras. Últimamente está teniendo un apetito voraz. - dice maliciosamente

\- Gracias, ahora entenderéis lo que es ganar puntos - dice sonriente la muchacha sin sentirse nada intimidada por el rubio.- Estoy deseando conocer a ese monstruo, según dices es de lo más agradable.

El rubio se ríe con ganas y mira con un interés renovado a la muchacha. Dellestar no entendía la razón, pero aunque solía mostrarse tímida y no se solía soltar en una conversación con desconocidos, Lucius le provocaba cierta calidez y bajo sus ojos grises se sentía... como con Tom. Severus no dejaba de mirar a Lily, con lo que Dellestar decidió seguir hablando con el guapo rubio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Lucius acompañó a los de primer año a la entrada de la casa. Dellestar seguía hablando con él verdaderamente feliz mientras que Severus, el último de la fila, les miraba de mala cara.

\- Es una verdadera pasada que seas prefecto Lucius - comenta la chica - tienes que ser muy buen estudiante

\- O tener una gran influencia - le responde él guiñándole un ojo sonriente y deteniendose frente a la entrada de la sala común - Sangre pura.

Las serpientes comienzan a moverse y una puerta se abre permitiéndoles pasar. La sala común es de lo más arreglada. Mirases donde mirases siempre te encontrabas con tonos verdes o plateados y serpientes.

\- Derecha chicas, izquierda chicos - dice Lucius - Aunque en verdad podéis subir a cualquier habitación cuando queráis, independientemente de que vuestra cama esté en un lado o en otro, no se suele cumplir la regla entre estos muros.

La mayoría de alumnos se ríen con ganas ante el comentario de Lucius y cada uno va a su respectiva habitación. Dellestar se despide de Severus con un rápido gesto de cabeza y sube a su habitación.


	7. 6 Antes de Navidad

Dellestar

Este ya es el tercer año de Hogwarts. Deambulo por el pasillo pensando en la hora de pociones de la que acabo de salir. Una cosa verde viscosa ha salido disparada de mi caldero y ha ido a parar a la cara de Slughorn. Verdaderamente ha sido divertido...para James y Sirius. De la redacción que me ha mandado el de pociones creo que no salgo viva. Al menos Remus me ha mirado con cierta pena en la mirada...cada vez me cae mejor pero no soporto a sus dos amigos. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman los ingredientes que he echado al caldero. Severus me ha ofrecido su ayuda, pero me he negado como siempre. Me niego a aprovecharme de él como hace Lily. Hace bastante que no hablo con ella y en parte lo echo de menos. Sev parece un puente entre las dos. Tampoco tengo amigos en mi casa, a excepción de Lucius... Soy como el bicho raro. Quizá no fue tan buena idea querer impresionar a Tom. No sé nada de él y a Lily se le ve tan feliz en Gryffindor...¡Pero qué digo! ¡Es la casa de James y Sirius! Además, el pelo se me ha encrespado, los ojos, antes rojos, han perdido tono y están de un color de lo más desagradable y mi cara de niña buena ha dado paso a una cara alargada y algo horrenda (¡algo!) . En definitiva, soy muy feliz . De repente mi estómago empieza a rugir. Tenía pensado ir a ver si Lucius me había enviado alguna carta pero ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre decido ir al Gran Comedor con mi típica cara de amargada. Me acerco a mi mesa y me siento junto a Sev, que ya estaba comiendo charlando sin mucha gana con Avery y Mulciber.

Severus había congeniado perfectamente con nuestros compañeros debido a sus previos conocimientos sobre artes oscuras.

\- Ey princesita, me ha encantado tu demostración de hoy en clase de pociones - me dice Avery - da gracias a que no nos han quitado puntos para la casa que si no...

\- ¿Si no qué Avery? Se nota que no dices nada de mi en el resto de asignaturas de la mañana... ¿He superado tus expectativas acaso?

\- ¿Vais a quedaros para Navidad? - pregunta Severus para desviar la conversación, que ya se subía de tono.

\- Ninguno de los dos - responde Mulciber por ambos - Últimamente nuestras familias están al tanto de un nuevo mago muy poderoso con grandes metas e ideales. Nos quieren allí.

\- ¿Un gran mago? - pregunto dejando de mirar a Avery. Si las miradas petrificasen, la mía le habría dejado echo una estatua hace unos segundos.

\- Sí. Se rumorea que es el verdadero descendiente de Salazar Slytherin - responde Avery- Se hace llamar Voldemort. Yo voy a ser uno de sus seguidores, un mortífago. Se ve que es toda una serpiente.

\- Muy buena Avery

\- Yo no le veo la gracia a vuestras bromitas - digo algo disgustada por los comentarios. Sabía perfectamente a quién se referían pero Tom no era tan malo como ellos lo describen.

\- Snape colega, controla a tu amiga - responde Avery - bueno, amiga, por como la miras creo que debería referirme a ella en otro tono.

Me levanto enfadada y con las mejillas bastante coloradas mientras Avery y Mulciber se ríen entre sí y me alejo de allí sin haber comido prácticamente nada. Salgo del castillo y me apoyo a un árbol frente al lago. Cierro los ojos y pienso en lo que han dicho esos dos necios. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi uniforme y releo la última carta de Lucius entre lágrimas

 _Peque:_

 _Hola preciosísima, ¿como estás? Os echo mucho de menos a ti y a Severus - bueno, a ti más - La verdad es que tenéis talento para ser tan pequeñajos. Me encantaría que pasases un tiempo conmigo en la mansión, seguro que has crecido mucho en lo que lleva de año y me gustaría verte. Quizá algún día puedas escaparte a Hogsmeade._

 _PDT: Ahora soy un mortífago. Deberías ver la marca, es un verdadero honor._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Lucius_

No puedo evitarlo, me pongo a llorar ahí mismo. ¿Tener la marca es tener honor? Es simplemente servir a mi hermano. ¡Ser un esclavo de mi hermano! Menudo asco. Se acaricia el hombro izquierdo con resignación.

\- No te he visto llorar demasiadas veces... me atrevería a decir ninguna - dice una música para mis oídos junto a mi - ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro Sev, siéntate - le digo haciendole un hueco para que se apoye en el árbol mientras me restriego las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es? Hay pocas cosas que te hagan llorar - dice mirando el papel.

\- La última carta que Lucius me envió. Le echo de menos - miento pasándole el papel

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a Hogsmeade? No te preocupes, no nos pillarían, si te hace feliz a mi no me importa acompañarte.

\- No quiero que me vea, he perdido bastantes facultades por las hormonas. - me excuso. No quería saltarme las reglas...lo odiaba - No tengo ganas de que deje de mandarme estos halagos. Es el único que me trata así.

\- A mi me pareces ... bueno... ya sabes

\- Sí, ya se que no se te da bien lanzar cumplidos.

\- En fin - dice algo sonrojado- te he traido un regalo, cierra los ojos.

Los cierro y noto cómo deja algo pesado entre nosotros.

\- Venga, ábrelos.

\- No Severus, no vas a hacerme el trabajo de pociones. - aparta el libro

\- Solo te voy a ayudar - responde exparciendo los libros y sacando varios pergaminos en blanco de entre las páginas - Ya verás como no es tan complicado.

\- No me vas a hacer nada, solo ayudar.

\- Por supuesto. Creo que no te ha gustado nada el regalo. Soy tan poco detalloso - dice con una media sonrisita. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saca una bolsa de chucherías - Esto creo que está mejor.

\- Gracias Sev - le digo sonriendo - Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Durante el rato que estuvo intentando que entendiese las pociones. Después de explicarmelo durante dos horas sin cambios, desistió y nos tiramos en el césped mientras comíamos algunas chucherías.

\- Verdaderamente eres un troll en pociones.

\- Gracias. Yo también te quiero - digo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicos - dice otra voz que también conocía bien.

\- Ven Lily, hay chucherías para todos - le dice Severus amablemente abriendo los ojos.

\- Gracias - dice Lily tumbándose al otro lado de Sev - Venía a pedirte el libro de pociones prestado. Esta última poción no la he entendido muy bien.

\- Claro Lily. Puedes llevártelo cuando quieras. - responde Severus mientras se escucha un carraspeo incómodo por mi parte.

Allí nos quedamos los tres hasta el anochecer. Odiaba cuando Lily solo se acercaba a Sev para pedirle el libro de pociones...¡Lo odiaba tanto! No le quería como yo y, sin embargo, Severus le amaba más a ella...¿La vida es justa? Cuando el sol empieza a ocultarse nos levantamos.

\- Me encanta ver el sol irse - dice Lily - Es muy hermoso

\- Sí - responde Severus junto a ella - eso me recuerda que esta Navidad es bastante especial.

\- Deslumbranos Severus, estoy segura de que no será porque haya más nieve que otros años.- digo con sarcasmo pero con cariño entre las palabras.

\- Es cuando los hombres lobo y los vampiros se unen para cazar, generalmente carne joven. Pasa cada década.

\- Qué tiene eso de interesante? - pregunta Lily algo asqueada

\- Obvio. Es el único día en el que la poción Mata- lobos no funciona. Es de lo más interesante.

\- ¿Y qué hago si un hombre lobo intenta devorarme? - pregunto medio riéndome - Ya que estoy que me quiten un poco de las nalgas...me vendría bien.

Lily se empieza a reír como hace tiempo que no reía.

\- Si te coge un hombre lobo podrías lanzarle un palo a ver si te suelta y va a por el. - me dice Lily.

\- Eso no serviría de mucho, volvería a mi para devolvérmelo. Como un buen chucho. - digo riéndome junto a ella. Me gusta volver a la normalidad.

\- Dejad de decir tonterías. Normalmente los lobos y los vampiros se decantan por la sangre con más magia posible.

\- ¡Orgullo muggle! - exclama Lily levantando un puño.

\- Con lo que lo llevarías crudo - dice Severus mirando a Lily de reojo haciendo caso omiso de su comentario - La verdad es que tendría que consultarlo... no estoy muy seguro.

\- Pegale una patada en la entrepierna Dellestar, siempre funciona

Sin dejar de reír, nos levantamos y vamos hacia el Gran Comerdor antes de que Filch nos pille fuera de noche. Entramos a la vez que la pandilla de los Merodeadores, o así se llaman ellos. Tras unas cuantas burlas hacia Severus por parte de James, un guiño dirigido a mi por parte de Sirius con el que me sonrojo hasta la médula, una mirada de cariño de Remus y unos cuantos chillidos mios y de Lily por meterse con Sev, nos vamos cada uno a nuestra mesa.

\- Mira por donde, Snape. Ven a sentarte con nosotros - chilla el idiota de Avery desde el final de la mesa.

\- Son tus amigos Severus - digo al notar su mirada dirigiendose a mi - No me importa.

\- Está bien, pero ven conmigo. No te preocupes, si te dicen algo les lanzo una poción no muy agradable.

\- Gracias Severus. James y su pandilla nos miran.

\- Y Black además con mala cara - responde Severus agarrándome de la mano - Vamos a nuestro sitio - dice con una sonrisa triunfal mirando de reojo a Sirius.

Le sigo el juego solo para ver como disfruta. Pocas cosas hacen feliz a Severus últimamente. Bueno y también le dejo, no hay razón para no admitirlo, porque me encanta su contacto.

Severus

Me encanta ver la cara de Black mientras llevo a Dellestar de la mano hasta la mesa. Estoy tentado incluso a darle un beso en la mejilla para ver si Black se levanta a desdoblarme la cara pero ya bastante que me ha dejado llevarla de la mano, a Delles no le gusta que la toquen para nada. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi cara de felicidad, esta vez no he podido contener la sonrisa. La verdad es que la piel de Delles es de lo más suave... ¿Yo estoy pensando eso?

\- ¿Qué tal parejita? - pregunta Mulcifer

\- Contenta sin tus amables comentarios, gracias - responde Dellestar de mala uva.

\- Mantén a raya a tu novia Snape.

\- No es mi novia y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Dejad que se divierta un rato a vuestra costa.

\- Qué amabilidad la tuya Snape - Mulciber rueda los ojos

\- Eii Snape, la sangre sucia te está engañando con Potter - dice Avery - Eso te pasa por abarcar mucho.

No me puedo contener y me giro con brusquedad hacia la mesa de los leones. Me doy cuenta de que cada uno está en una punta y mi reacción ha hecho que Potter y Black se empiecen a reír de mi.

\- Ja,ja,ja me ha encantado la broma Avery - respondo con la misma brusquedad con la que me he girado

\- Venga hombre, no debes girarte así o tu novia ojos enfermizos se pondrá celosa - replica Mulciber.

\- Creo que estoy llena - dice Dellestar con tranquilidad pero noto en su tono cierta molestia - me voy a la cama

\- ¿A la tuya o a la de Snape? - pregunta Avery riéndose - Ah, no, que en la de Snape está la sangre sucia.

Mientras veo cómo Dellestar se va algo alicaída, me giro hacia los dos idiotas que tengo ante mi.

\- Muy buena, la habéis cabreado

\- Venga, admítelo, es divertido meterse con ella. Tiene más pinta de león que de serpiente.

\- Lo que digáis, yo también me voy.

Me levanto entre comentarios bastante obscenos y me dirijo a la sala común. Ya sentado en uno de los sillones, hago el castigo de Dellestar con bastante facilidad y en poco tiempo. Encanto los pergaminos y los hago volar rumbo a su cuarto. Decido irme a la cama, mañana empiezan las vacaciones y espero que Potter y los suyos se larguen y me dejen tranquilo.

Dellestar

Estoy en mi cuarto tumbada sobre la cama y mirando al techo cuando me llegan varios pergaminos. Me doy cuenta de que son las redacciones de mi castigo y que la letra es de Sev. Maldito cabezón, ahora me siento mal. Trae una nota con ellos.

 _1\. Ni se te pase devolverlos_

 _2\. No te estás aprobechando de mi, olvida esa tontería. Tú habrías tardado diez veces más y habrías tenido fallos.- Bueno, diez veces más...- Yo lo he echo en nada de tiempo_

 _3\. Avery y Mulciber son idiotas. Olvida todo lo que han dicho, tus ojos son ... en fin... ya sabes, preciosos (no le digas a nadie que yo he echo un cumplido)_

 _4\. Buenas noches. No sueñes con Black o Potter (a no ser que sea expulsándolos del colegio, torturándolos...)_

 _Sev._

A veces me parece tan encantador y otras veces tan sádico. Guardo los pergaminos en el libro y decido intentar conciliar el sueño. Mañana empiezan las vacaciones y se acabaron las clases de pociones...¿Acaso alguien necesita algo más para ser feliz?


	8. 7 ¿Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Dellestar

Me paseo tranquilamente por la mansión Malfoy. Me gustaría hablar con Lucius. Al parecer este año hay un evento importante pero no me quiere decir qué es. Es difícil de creer que ya me tenga que enfrentar a los TIMO's... estoy segura que suspenderé con un troll pociones. Suspiro y me acerco a un espejo del pasillo, observándome. Mi cara se ha alargado, los ojos vuelven a tener un color medianamente intenso y mi pelo negro cae como una cascada tras de mi. Ya no era la misma de hace dos años, y mis amigos tampoco. Nuestra amistad se está haciendo ... complicada.

\- Qué orgullosa eres preciosa - la voz de Lucius me sorprende y me giro rápidamente para mirarle a la cara. Ya no se notaban tanto los años de diferencia entre el rubio y yo.

\- Lucius... - digo mirando esos hermosos ojos grisáceos acercarse - ¿Te he dado ya las gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa este verano?

\- Un millón de veces - responde abrazándome - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

\- Lo sé, lo mismo digo - digo correspondiendo al abrazo - ¿Cuándo te casas con Narcisa?

\- No está decidido. El matrimonio fue acordado por nuestros padres, queremos conocernos. Sube esa moral, te acompañaré a por tus cosas al callejón.

\- Soy mayorcita para ir sola al callejón Lucius

\- Pero quiero darme un paseo y acompañarte.

\- Jajajajaja no me negaré entonces amigo mío - le digo feliz.

\- Además, necesitas el único e increible gusto de un Malfoy para comprarte el vestido.

\- ¿Para que es el vestido Lucius? Sé que lo sabes - digo poniéndole ojos de cachorrito.

\- Sí, pero si te lo digo arruino tu sorpresa peque. Vamos al callejón.

\- No quiero que te gastes dinero en mi...

Me da un beso fuerte en la mejilla y usamos los polvos flu para llegar al callejón. Está tan lleno como siempre. Bastante contenta, sigo al rubio de tienda en tienda mientras me recomendaba lo mejor (que según él es lo que debo tener).

\- ¿Quieres una lechuza? - pregunta esperanzado

\- Zeiger está muy bien.

\- No tengo nada contra tu fénix pero...

\- ¿Pero? - le pregunto en tono amenazante.

\- Nada, valía la pena intentarlo.

Estuvimos viendo diferentes vestidos pero no me gustaba ninguno y acabé harta de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Se lo digo a Lucius y él me mira de arriba a abajo con la ceja fruncida. No quería ser desagradable con él después de todo lo que ha echo por mi pero si me pruebo un solo vestido más me va a dar una urticaria. Llegamos prácticamente para la hora de la cena y los elfos ya tenían la mesa puesta.

\- Mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts - digo con algo de tristeza.

\- Sonríete linda, vas a ver a Severus

\- Le he echado de menos pero cuando me vaya te echaré de menos a ti

\- No hay comparación, te he visto mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo le miro de qué? No estoy enamorada de ...Snape - digo poco convencida- Deberías verle, no soporto cómo se comporta con Lily.

\- ¿Tienes envidia de la pelirroja? Es una sangre sucia pecosa y leona, tú, en cambio, eres sangre limpia, preciosa y encantadora

\- Mírame, no tengo ni una sola curva. Además, no tienes certeza de que sea sangre limpia, más que nada, porque acabé en un orfanato muggle

\- Quien entra en Slytherin tiene sangre mágica.

Lucius y yo seguimos hablando durante la cena pero siempre evitando el tema de Severus. Finalmente termino de cenar y me despido de Lucius.

\- Buenas noches rubito, por cierto, Cómo te va con... - señalo su brazo izquierdo

\- Nada mal. Sigo vivo. - responde con una sonrisa orgullosa - Dulces sueños princesita.

Severus

Han pasado algunos días desde el comienzo del curso y desde que nos dieron la noticia de que este año se iba a celebrar el torneo de los tres magos. Veo a Dellestar demasiado ilusionada con la idea y creo que se va a inscribir. Por favor, que no salga elegida. En ese torneo ha muerto gente. Me la encuentro andando por los pasillos y decido acercarme a ella pero...

\- ¡Mira por dónde vas Quejicus! - me chilla Potter tirándome al suelo junto a mis libros

\- ¡Muy buena James! - ese idiota de Black debería cambiar de frase.

Maldigo por lo bajo a esos dos y veo como Dellestar les chilla y me ayuda a levantarme.

\- Gracias, quería hablar contigo.

\- Malditos leones... - susurra para si

\- Dellestar

\- Dime - se gira y me mira sonriente. A veces no comprendo a esta chica...tantos cambios de humos no son normales. ¿O si?

\- ¿Al final vas a inscribirte para el torneo de los tres magos?

\- ¿Vas tú a pedirle una cita a Lily?

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡OBVIO QUE NO! - le chillo histérico

\- Entonces yo me voy a inscribir al torneo

\- No me hagas esto... yo no quiero una cita con Lily

\- Mentir está mal Sev, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta

\- Es solo mi amiga - digo sonrojándome al ver la cara de sabelotodo que me pone

\- Y yo solo voy a competir un torneo en el que puede que acabe muerta... ¿Te vienes?

La sigo hasta la sala donde Dumbledore dejó descansar el cáliz tras el discurso. Me quedo mirándola maravillado, ni siquiera era capaz de llegar a lanzar el papel al cáliz y empieza a dar saltitos como una niña de seis años... En verdad es tan encantadora cuando se pone infantil... NO,NO Y NO . ¿En qué piensas Severus?. Me acerco a ella, la agarro de la cintura y la levanto. Se pone como un verdadero tomate mientras echa el papel al cáliz. La bajo y mira hacia el suelo. De todas maneras hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salga ella...Tanta mala suerte no tengo ¿No?

\- Bueno... emmm ... gracias Sev, yo... - el rojo le llegaba a las orejas - no habría llegado... esto... en fin - mira hacia arriba - creo que es hora de irse, nos vemos.

Desaparece entre la gente justo cuando Avery y Mulciber se me acercan.

\- Oooooo Snape, ¿al fin vais a salir? No tiene un gran cuerpo pero los ojazos merecen la pena - me dice Avery sonriente

\- Ya te digo, me quedaría años mirándolos. Es borde pero va con tu personalidad Snape. Prueba a ver que tal.

\- Olvidadlo

Dellestar

Eso ha sido muy raro. Estoy practicamente segura de que me he puesto como un tomate... es que es tan mono... . Voy por el pasillo en busca de Lily y me la encuentro, como no, chillándole a Potter. Creo que esos dos no saben hacer otra cosa que pelearse. Me acerco pero el único que repara en mi presencia es Sirius, quien se acerca anonado.

\- Hola linda, ¿aceptarías una cita con un encanto como yo?

\- ¿Hay alguna negación más fuerte que no?

\- Ni idea

\- La busco en el diccionario y luego te respondo

\- Tómate tooodo el tiempo que necesites. Es normal tu nerviosismo.

Remus también se acerca a mi y yo le regalo una sonrisa. No entiendo cómo este hombre puede estar con esos gamerros.

\- Hola Dellestar - me abraza y yo le correspondo

\- No entiendo por qué te juntas con estos... - le susurro quedándome sin palabras - James es un arrogante y despreciable acosador, igual que Sirius. Peter... - lanzo una mirada rápida al gordito del grupo - Es...no se, no me gusta nada.

La pelea empieza a subirse de tono. Girando los ojos, me pongo entre Lily y Potter, provocando que se acabe la pelea.

\- Lily tengo que hablar contigo - digo agarrándola del brazo y sacándola de allí

\- Gracias, no soporto a Potter.

\- No hay de que... ¿Participarás en el torneo?

\- Me niego. Aparte de que es peligroso, van a adelantar los exámenes para poder celebrar el torneo.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¿No te has enterado? A veces no te entiendo... el director lo dijo en el Gran Comedor el primer día... se celebran la semana que viene.

\- Definitivamente voy a suspender pociones

\- O...

\- ¿O? - pregunto. No me gusta ese tono

\- Podrías dejar que Severus te echase una mano

\- Me niego, es mi amigo y no voy a aprovecharme de él.

Me alejo de Lily abstraida en mis pensamientos. En verdad me sentiría muy mal si me copiase de Severus pero está claro que no voy a aprobar las pociones y, si no las apruebo, nunca llegaré a ser una auror. Llego a la sala común y me la encuentro vacía. No tenía ganas de nada así que me pongo a estudiar y pienso en el día siguiente, que es cuando van a decir quienes participaran en las pruebas del cáliz.

Me levanto nerviosa al darme cuenta de que me he quedado dormida encima del cuaderno y de que llego tarde. "Maldita sea, justamente hoy". Me pongo velozmente el uniforme de Sly, me despido del fénix y bajo las escaleras como un rayo. Entro al Gran Comedor y todo el mundo se gira a mirarme. Busco al director con la mirada y lo encuentro sujetando un papel con la mano mientras me hacía gestos para que me acercase. Avergonzada, atravieso el comedor y me coloco junto a los otros dos participantes de los que no conocía ni el nombre.

\- ¡Ahora que estamos todos presentes daremos comienzo al torneo! - dice Albus entre vítores de alumnos - la primera prueba se celebrará tras lo TIMO's. Buena suerte.

Severus

Dumbledore saca el papel y llama a Dellestar. ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Al cabo de unos minutos aparece ella por la puerta con todo el pelo despeinado, probablemente recién levantada y se acerca a Albus sonrojada. Todos aplauden tras unas palabras del director, a las que no presto atención, y Delles se va con los otros participantes.

\- En verdad tienes mala suerte amigo mío - me replica Avery

\- Fijo que se la cargan en la primera prueba. Al menos si hubieses salido elegido tú sabrias algo sobre artes oscuras y te podrías defender pero ella... - responde Mulciber

\- Tengo que decírselo a Malfoy, quizá él pueda hacer algo.

\- ¿Malfoy?

\- Sí, quizá pueda hacerme el favor

\- Estás loco Snape.

Hago caso omiso de los comentarios de mis amigos y me acerco a Lily esquivando a Potter y a Black.

\- Lily...

\- Esperad un segundo chicas - les dice Lily a sus amigas entre quejas.

\- No se cómo te juntas con ese... - se van maldiciéndome

\- He pensado decirle a Lucius lo que le ha ocurrido a Delles, quizá él pueda ayudarle. Avery y Mulciber creen que se lo va a tomar como un juego y...

\- El concepto de humor que tienen Mulciber y Avery es maléfico. Maléfico, Sev. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tu amiga de San Potter y compañía?

\- No son amigos míos

\- Dellestar sí es tu amiga. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que no sobrevivirá al torneo - digo intentando regresar al tema principal - La van a matar

\- Ha sido ella la que ha decidido participar Sev. Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus decisiones. - me responde Lily mirando de reojo a sus amigas

\- ¿A mi también me dejarás tirado cuando necesite tu ayuda?

\- Mira Severus, estás exagerando. Ella no ha pedido ayuda en ningún momento, lo único que estás hacien es entrometerte Sev. ¡Déjala que haga lo que quiera! El torneo está protegido y aunque haya muerto gente, las medidas de seguridad son cada vez mejores. Deja de preocuparte

Asiento sin ganas y salgo del comedor. La van a matar seguro, no sabe defenderse, es demasiado débil. Tengo que hablar con Lucius.


	9. 8 El día

Severus

Salgo del examen. Al principio pensé que todos mis problemas y mis dudas se disiparían, pero ahora veo claro que no es así. Últimamente no puedo sacarme a Delles de la cabeza y me pregunto... ¿Por qué? Ni ella ni Lily me hablan, una porque soy sobreprotector y la otra porque mis amigos bla bla bla. Tampoco le hago mucho caso. Salgo del pasillo y me tumbo apoyando la cabeza contra un árbol, intentando leer sin mucho éxito. Escucho unas voces bastante conocidas a lo lejos. Siempre me pasa esto a mi... . Subo la mirada hasta poder observar sobre las páginas. La pandilla de Potter se acerca peligrosamente y a lo lejos puedo ver a Lily y a sus amigas discutir con Dellestar. Como le este insultando esa maldita sangre su... . No me puedo creer que yo haya pensado eso. Creo que estoy en estrés.

\- Buenos días Quejicus - me dice Black haciendo una reverencia ante mi.

\- ¿Sabes qué Quejicus? Como hoy han sido los exámenes de pociones hemos pensado que te has puesto tus calzoncillos de la suerte - aporta Potter entre risas - por lo tanto, los merodeadores hemos decidido que no deberías tener solo tú la suerte de verlos, son como sagrados.

Saco la varita a la vez que Black y le desarmo pero no me da tiempo antes de que Potter saque la suya y me desarme a mi.

\- Expelliarmus

En ese momento llegan Delles y Lily -seguida de sus amiguitas-.

\- Ya vale James. ¿Crees necesario todo esto? Baja a Severus de ahí

\- Lily, estás tan radiante como siempre. No te preocupes por Quejicus, nos va a hacer una demostración de buena suerte.

\- Búscate un mejor partido Evans, dudo que Quejicus sea lo mejor que va a encontrar una belleza como tú - responde Black ante una mirada asesina de Potter

\- ¿Aparte de miope eres sordo Potter? Baja a Severus, ahora - le replica Delles bastante enfadada y sacando su varita.

Remus se gira ante el comentario de la chica, que busca su mirada suplicando ayuda. Remus baja la mirada y se muerde el labio

\- Uuuuuuu - le dice Potter mientras todos excepto Lily y Black -ante mi sorpresa- empiezan a reirse de ella - La gran maga que competirá por el trofeo.¿En el momento en que te apuntaste pensaste que podías ganar? Eres la peor maga del curso y probablemente de Hogwarts - la desarma con una facilidad increible - disfruta del espectáculo... ¡Levicorpus!

Noto como mis pies se alejan del suelo y empiezo a elevarme al son de la varita de Potter sin poder hacer esfuerzo alguno por soltarme. La gente le empieza a vitorear... La furia se funde poco a poco con mi sangre y pasa a mis venas. Estoy realmente enfadado. Me coloca boca abajo y me baja los pantalones delante de todas las amigas de Lily y de sus amigos merodeadores. Noto la mirada de Dellestar llena de ira al igual que la mía.

\- James, baja a Severus de ahí - pide Lily

No puedo más, voy a reventar de pura rabia. El tono de Lily ha sonado tan... ¿tranquilo? Está cansada de mi, cansada de apoyarme. Es mi amiga únicamente por pena, no merece nada, incluso trata a Potter por su nombre. Estoy seguro de que le tiene más afecto a él que a mi... a ese estúpido Potter.

\- ¡SANGRE SUCIA! - chillo con toda mi ira contenida hacia Lily.

\- ¡Retíralo maldito Quejicus! - me chilla James enfadado

¿Qué he echo? Nunca me lo perdonaré. Sin mirarme, Lily se aleja de allí acompañada de sus amigas y Potter y su pandilla la siguen para 'consolarla'. Caigo al suelo dándome un buen golpe y me quedo allí, sollozando por lo idiota que soy.

Dellestar

En cuanto escucho a Severus chillar esas dos palabras hacia nuestra amiga se me cae el alma a los pies y mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos. No puedo creérmelo. Veo como Lily se va sin decir palabra y James la sigue, probablemente para aprobechar que está lastimada e intentar caerle bien a base de consuelos. Me quedo sola mirando a Severus en calzoncillos sollozar tímidamente echo un ovillo en el suelo. Dentro de mi mis sentimientos disputan una batalla. O me quedo con Severus o con Lily. Con Lily he tenido mis altibajos pero sé que siempre a estado ahí, o eso creo, seguro que ayudó a Sev a protegerme del torneo. Además, podría hablar más a menudo con Remus que, aunque no se atreva a defender, es buena persona. Severus en cambio... desde hace tiempo siento más que amistad por él pero lo que ha echo hoy me produce tanta repulsión. Acaba de apartar de su vida a una de las únicas personas a las que ama por una tontería.

Finalmente me acerco a él y me arrodillo a su lado. Paso mis brazos a su alrededor e intento transmitirle el máximo cariño en ese abrazo, lo necesita. Severus deja de llorar inmediatamente y se gira hacia mi con incredulidad.

\- Dellestar... - me susurra

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí, tranquilo... - digo dándole un suave beso en la frente, no se me da demasiado bien consolar a la gente

\- ¿No me has visto? ¿No has oído lo que le he dicho a Lily? - me pregunta confuso pero sin zafarse de mi abrazo - Soy un monstruo

\- Exagerado - ruedo los ojos - Ellos son los monstruos - le respondo ayudándole como puedo a levantarse. Le pongo las manos en los hombros de puntillas y le miro - Ponte los pantalones y vamos a por una cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade, te vendrá bien y además tengo una sorpresa.

Me mira y se sube los pantalones con torpeza. Me giro para intentar calmar el rubor de mis mejillas. Cuando se coloca bien el uniforme, me da un suave toque en el hombro, probablemente imaginándose la razón por la que me he girado, y nos dirigimos hacia Hogsmeade.

\- Gracias - me dice en un susurro casi inaudible

\- No hay por qué darlas - le digo con una sonrisa - Esto es lo que hacen los amigos imagino. No he tenido tantos como para comprobarlo.

\- Yo siempre seré tu... amigo. Nunca dudes eso - me dice Sev con una media sonrisa forzada.

\- Olvida ya ese incidente Severus. La vida sigue y estoy segura de que esos gamberros recibirán su merecido.

\- Lily también es o era tu amiga. Lo que me carcome, aparte de que soy un insensible estúpido, es ... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has elegido a mi Dellestar? ¿Por pena?

Al escuchar eso me giro hacia él y le agarro de los brazos mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.

\- Nunca Severus, nunca estaré a tu lado por pena, no digas eso. Estoy a tu lado porque eres mi amigo y te quiero, no tienes por qué dar pena a nadie. Te elegí a ti porque desde que te conocí te he preferido sobre Lily, no me preguntes la razón. Lily me cae muy bien pero... - ahora sí que me había quedado sin palabras - Nosé, supongo que me llevo mejor contigo - ufff, arreglado- Tienes un gran corazón Severus, eres grande, pero la vida no deja de ponerte obstáculos para que no lo muestres - aparto las manos y miro hacia un lado para no tener contacto con él - Algún día todas las burlas cesarán, algún día Severus, la vida no te dará la espalda. Encontrarás a alguien digna de estar contigo y serás feliz, no me cabe duda. Bueno, no se me dan bien los discursos así que ...

No me deja seguir. Se agacha hacia mi y posa sus labios sobre los mios lentamente, como si tuviese miedo, probablemente al rechazo. Le devuelvo el beso con infinito cariño mientras paso mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Aún prosiguiendo el beso, se yergue y me sujeta junto a el con los pies en el aire.

Severus

Aún no me creo que haya echo eso. En cuanto Dellestar a dejado de hablar no he podido evitarlo. Me he agachado lo suficiente como para estar frente a ella y la he besado. Pensé que me iba a dar un buen tortazo por mi atrevimiento y se iba a alejar de mi como Lily pero, para mi sorpresa, me ha correspondido. Noto que me falta el aire y me alejo de ella lentamente. Algo avergonzado, miro hacia los lados mientras la dejo de nuevo en el suelo. Su mano me acaricia la mejilla y gira mi cara hacia su mirada con infinito cariño. Nunca nadie me había tratado así.

\- Severus... - me da un beso rápido y me agarra del brazo arrastrándome - vamos a por esas cervezas de mantequilla.

No puedo evitar sonreir mientras me arrastra hasta Hogsmeade mirando de vez en cuando hacia mi. ¿Quién iba a decir que el peor momento de mi vida hasta ahora iba a estar ligado al mejor? Al fin llegamos a Hogsmeade y entramos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo diga - me dice mi acompañante risueña.

Acepto y noto cómo vamos pasando junto a varias mesas hasta que nos sentamos.

\- Hola Severus - me dice una voz de los más familiar.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro frente a mi a Malfoy con su típica sonrisa de superioridad. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, en verdad le había echado de menos. Nos damos un apretón de manos y me fijo en que la mirada de Dellestar era de contrariedad.

\- ¡No te he dicho que abras los ojos Sev! - dice haciendo un pucherito

\- Jajajajaja - Lucius empieza a reirse al ver la cara de Dellestar - Creo que no sirves para eso princesa, mejor lánzale una maldición por no obedecer - le lanzo una mirada asesina a Lucius por darle esas ideas a la chica - Está bien, está bien. No le lances maldiciones, pobrecillo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Lucius? - pregunto intrigado

\- Le prometí a esta personita aquí presente que le compraría un vestido para el baile del torneo. Irá contigo imagino.

\- Eso espero. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

\- Claro que sí Severus. No tienes ni que preguntar. - se gira hacia Lucius- Ya te dije que nada de vestidos rubito.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo por costumbre hacerte caso amiga mía. - le responde Lucius haciendo aparecer una caja frente a Dellestar - ahí lo tienes, espero que te guste.

\- No tenías por qué

\- La campeona tiene que llevar el vestido más bonito y para eso necesitas el gusto de los Malfoy. Ni se te ocurra engordar hasta el baile.

\- Tú y tu poca vanidad Lucius - digo con ironía sonriéndole

\- Voy a por otro trago - dice Delles levántandose y alejándose hacia la barra.

Lucius

Sigo a Dellestar con la mirada. En verdad no entiendo cómo llegué a tener esta amistad con ella. Severus era increiblemente bueno en hechizos y maldiciones, por eso me fijé en él pero ella... . Sin duda es extraño, no saco ningún provecho de nuestra amistad pero desde que la vi en el tren intentando levantar esos dos baúles mi instinto me empujó a acercarme y todavía no entiendo por qué. No es guapa exceptuando su cara, los ojos y el pelo. Tampoco es una gran maga, incluso a veces es borde. Ya no me importa que no tenga nada de lo que aprovecharme porque he llegado incluso a tenerle cariño pero no entiendo cómo me acerqué a ella. Quizá en un futuro lo comprenda.

\- No creo que sobreviva al torneo Lucius, estoy preocupado.

\- Yo también - admito - Ya te dije que no creo que sea capaz de pasar ni tan siquiera la primera prueba. Es tan... débil.

\- No puedo ayudarle con todos los profesores y los aurores vigilando.

\- Me ocuparé de que vayan los mejores aurores para la seguridad. El resto debemos dejárselo a ella. Aún así, debemos confiar en su suerte y en sus ... habilidades ocultas - le respondo

\- Ocultas muy al fondo dirás. Dellestar me contó lo de la marca... ¿Cómo vas?

\- Tienes un poder inmenso Severus, solo con poseer la marca en el brazo. Él es el mejor mago que he conocido, te lo aseguro. Experto en Artes Oscuras, en Oclumancia y Legeremancia, duelista...- le digo intentando convencerle. En verdad me siento muy solo entre los mortífagos y con Severus cerca tendría algún apoyo.

\- Lo decidiré al terminar Hogwarts Lucius. Me atrae la idea de tener poder, Dellestar se sentiría orgullosa.

\- Siento más cariño del que noté la última vez entre vosotros.

Me mira y me lanza una media sonrisa como afirmación. Algo se revuelve en mi interior. ¿Celos? Imposible. Soy Lucius Malfoy. Llega Dellestar con las bebidas y los tres nos enfrascamos en una conversación bastante amena. La verdad es que ellos dos son las personas en las que más confío... quizá a las que pueda llamar... amigos. No, no se por qué pienso esto, yo estoy solo, siempre lo he estado. A la primera de cambio estos dos que tan amigables son ahora me dejarán tirado. Cualquier problema que les perjudique y se olvidarán de mi.

\- Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts, está anocheciendo y no quiero que nos pillen - dice Dellestar mientras sus ojos de llamas brillan con un atisbo de sabiduría al mirar por la ventana.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - responde Severus - Ya nos veremos Lucius, espero que todo te vaya bien.

\- Lo mismo te digo Severus - le digo dándole un rápido abrazo

\- Adiós Lucius, te echaré de menos

\- Y yo a ti preciosa - le respondo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

Les saludo por última vez cuando están saliendo por la puerta del local y les sigo con la mirada. Cogidos de la mano, desaparecen por la esquina. Me quedo mirando hacia el infinito pensando en el torneo y en Dellestar.

\- ¿Algún día entenderé por qué me preocupo tanto por esa chica? - susurro y desaparezco de allí

Una mirada roja intensa se mantiene fija observando la mesa donde antes conversaban alegremente los tres amigos. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerca a la puerta y mira a la esquina por donde desapareció la pareja minutos antes. Ocultando su rostro tras una capucha negra, da unas vueltas por Hogsmeade.

\- No temas mi niña... no dejaré que nada te pase

Tras prometerselo al viento y a la soledad de su alrededor, se marchó de allí.


	10. 9 Primera prueba, primera muerte

Dellestar

La primera prueba está a punto de comenzar. Los nervios empiezan a apoderarse de mi. En verdad soy la peor bruja de todo Hogwarts. No sé a qué me tendré que enfrentar pero siento... miedo. Le tengo que dar las gracias a mi queridísimo novio Severus por subirme la moral . Según él y sus extrañas fuentes, el torneo se canceló durante un tiempo indefinido por un gran número de muertes. Me acerco al campo de quidditch, lugar donde se celebrará la prueba. Agarro con más fuerza la mano de Severus, me paro en seco y le miro enviándole todo mi nerviosismo con la mirada.

\- Dellestar...

\- Creo que tenías razón y no debí apuntarme Sev

Me agarra de la cintura y me besa en mitad del camino ante las miradas de algunos estudiantes curiosos. Me sonrojo y cuando se da cuenta de que no estamos solos se sonroja él también y se aleja de mi con cuidado aunque vuelve a cogerme la mano tembloroso. La verdad es que no es nada romántico.

 **Flashback**

 _Voy por el pasillo pensando en todo lo que me sucedió ayer en Hogsmeade. Odio a los merodeadores pero teniendo en cuenta lo que siguió tras el incidente no puedo sino estarles agradecida. Escucho que alguien me llama por detrás y me encuentro a Severus con... la piel verde. Me fijo también en los Merodeadores que se reían de él al final del pasillo._

 _\- ¡Severus! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?_

 _\- Potter_

 _\- No te preocupes Sev - le abrazo - No te ves tan mal verde, encontraremos el contrahechizo._

 _\- Si bueno, eso después. Me preguntaba... bueno... ayer me lo pasé muy bien contigo y..._

 _\- Hablando de ayer. ¿Te quedaste frente la sala común de Gryffindor para que Lily te perdonase?_

 _\- Sí - me dice y cambia su cara al notar que me estaba poniendo algo celosa._

 _\- Me preguntaba si... bueno... querrías probar a salir conmigo y..._

 _\- ¡Claro que quiero Severus! - salto hacia él y le abrazo al vuelo - Tendré que acostumbrarme a tu color verde_

 _\- Genial - me dice probablemente pensando de que se había librado de unos cuantos chillidos._

 _Se agacha y le beso ante la atenta mirada de los Merodeadores, que ya no veían la situación tan graciosa. Sobretodo Black. Remus, sin embargo, sonreía._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Ten cuidado y mira a tus espaldas... ¿me estás escuchando?

Había dejado de escucharle. Mi mirada estaba atenta hacia unos ojos que me observaban quietos entre unos arbustos.

\- Te veo allí Severus, prometo no morir

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y, al ver que tengo prisa me sonríe y se gira para ir hacia el campo. Suspiro aliviada, no quería tener que darle explicaciones pero parece que él me entiende sin necesidad de tener que contarle una mentira. Me acerco y una figura encapuchada me extiende su mano y me escondo junto a él en los arbustos.

\- Creí que no podrías venir, hace años que no te veo - mi tono muestra resignación.

\- Yo creí haberte dicho que no te metieses en problemas - dice una voz desconocida para mi.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto alejándome al no reconocer la voz.

\- ¿Quién voy a ser?

\- ¿Tom?

\- El mismo.

Me lanzo hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza. Unas lágrimas caen por mi cara y me pongo a llorar allí mismo. Por suerte ya estaban todos preparados para la prueba.

\- Te... he echado tantísimo de menos - le digo entre sollozos

\- Y yo a ti - me dice besándome la frente - Vengo por el torneo. Digamos que he... echo algo de trampa.

\- ¿Qué has echo Tom? ¿Y por qué tu voz está tan rara?

\- Soy una persona importante, he tenido que cambiar de aspecto para tener una imagen más acorde a la personalidad que quiero que vean en mi.

\- Bueno, no importa, te quiero sin importar como seas, no te bajes la capucha.¿A qué te refieres con trampa?

\- He conseguido elegir la primera prueba a mi antojo. La he escogido exclusivamente para que esos dos insensatos mueran, tú ganes y se acabe el torneo.

\- No quiero que muera nadie.

\- El fin, en este caso tú, justifica los medios, matar al resto.

\- Eres tan sádico y malvado. - le digo compungida - Yo no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa.

\- Pero me quieres con toda tu alma. Estaré vigilándote en todo momento. No te preocupes por los aurores, no pueden participar a no ser que, bueno, haya que recoger un cádaver - dice maliciosamente.

\- Qué cruel eres Tom. Me voy que ya llego tarde. - Estoy un poco temerosa por la manera tan fría con la que habla de matar gente.

\- Espera un segundo - me dice agarrándome del brazo - ¿Quién narices era ese chico con el que estabas antes besuqueándote?

\- Mi novio y tu futuro cuñado. Como le hagas daño sacarás mi lado asesino y no tendré problemas en cortarte en pedacitos. ¡Te quiero!

Salgo corriendo y riéndome antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra al respecto. Llego al campo y me lo encuentro como diez veces más grande de lo normal y cubierto con una capa de magia extraña. Albus me agarra y me mira como diciendo : ¿Otra vez tarde?. Sale la chica de Beauxbatons y saluda a todos. No me da tiempo a ver nada más porque me dejan en una tienda de campaña junto a el chico de Durmstrang. Evito mirarle y me siento en una esquina oscura de la tienda limpiándome el sudor de las manos en el uniforme del torneo. Tras un largo rato escucho como la grada estalla en aplausos.

\- Está viva, no puede ser tan difícil. - digo sin querer en alto.

Albus se gira hacia mi, se acerca y me da un toque en el hombro como para trasmitirme fuerzas. Le toca ahora al chico. Miro hacia el techo y espero pacientemente con la varita en la mano. No se oyen aplausos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente el ministro aparece, me hace un gesto para que salga al campo y aún puedo ver cómo sacan el cadáver de ahí. Noto un estremecimiento recorrer mi espalda pero recuerdo las palabras de Tom y me tranquilizo. Apoyo los pies fuertemente, cojo aire y me acerco hacia el centro del campo con pasos firmes. Miro hacia la grada, veo a Lucius junto a Severus, ambos con caras descompuestas. Albus habla con un hombre bastante singular, probablemente auror. Lily deja de pelearse con James al verme salir y tanto los Merodeadores como ella me lanzan miradas compasivas, sobretodo Remus que parecía tener bastante miedo. En una esquina, entre las sombras, noto la figura de Tom.

Llego hasta el centro y me quedo parada. No esperaba aplausos después de lo sucedido. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no temblar. Escucho algo enorme arrastrarse, aún lejos de mi, pero acercándose a gran velocidad. Noto cómo se yergue tras de mi y estoy a punto de girarme pero veo que el hombre junto a Dumbledore niega suavemente con la cabeza. Confío en ese extraño de cabello oscuro. Allí me quedo, completamente quieta esperando saber qué hacer y rezando porque ese bicho no decida atarcarme primero.

\- El ser que tienes tras de ti es un basilisco. Todos esperamos que... conozcas sus peculiares características.- hace una pausa, claramente nervioso pero yo simplemente sonrío dándole las gracias a Tom en mis adentros- Lo que tienes que hacer es capturarlo en una jaula que tienes a tu espalda tras él y agarrar un pequeño bote que lleva atado alrededor del cuello. Buena suerte.

Cierro los ojos ante todos y susurro sin que nadie me oiga para hablar con el basilisco.

\- _Hola - le digo en parsel- ¿Serías tan amable de meterte en la jaula? y sisear bajo. No quiero que nadie se entere de que puedo hablar contigo._

 _\- Essstá bien, hablaré bajo. SSSolo porque eresss muy amable._

 _\- ¿Y lo de la jaula?_

 _\- No voy a entrar ahí por lasss buenasss. ¿SSSabess lo que he tenido que passsar con esssosss dosss magoss?_

 _\- Te entiendo. Soy la última, no tendrás que sufrir más. Si te metes en esa jaula todo se habrá acabado pero no quiero que piensen que he echo algo, podríamos pelear un poco antes._

 _\- Como desseess._

El basilísco se lanza sobre mí y yo lo esquivo tirándome al suelo en plancha. Pongo la cara mirando hacia él pero sin abrir los ojos sabiendo que puedo morir en cualquier momento.

 _\- ¿Me dejas montar? - susurro_

 _\- Ummmm, ¿Me tomas por un unicornio? - sisea algo más fuerte - Essstá bien pero sin hacerme daño, esssstoy harto de magosss_

 _\- Por supuesto que no te voy a hacer daño, no tienes ni que decírmelo. Voy a lanzar un hechizo pero no te dará, hazte el asustado por favor._

Me ataca velozmente con sus colmillos pero agarro su cuello y me monto sobre él, mirando hacia atrás por si acaso y abriendo los ojos. Todos los que me miraban estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. Agarro al basilisco del cuello, giro la cabeza para no mirarle por accidente a los ojos y le arranco el bote. Observo la jaula abierta esperándome. Lanzo un hechizo justo detrás del basilisco y éste, como bien le dije antes, se hace el asustado y repta directo a la jaula. Justo antes de que entre, salto de su espalda al suelo y cierro la jaula con un movimiento de varita. El basilisco se queda encajado en la jaula para que no se pueda girar a atacarme con la mirada.

\- _Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, me llamo Dellestar_

 _\- Un placer conocerte, al menosss ssse que hay una maga que nosss tiene un poco de ressspeto._

Me acerco de nuevo al centro del campo ante la mirada de incredulidad de todo el mundo. De repente ese extraño hombre junto a Albus empieza a aplaudir y le siguen todos los demás. Gritos, chillidos con mi nombre, golpes en las gradas de devoción... . Miro a mi alrededor. En el marcador estaba la primera. Sonrío y levanto el bote provocando muchos gritos más. El hombre que tanto me llamaba la atención aparece junto a mi y me acompaña hasta la tienda.

\- Felicidades, has tenido mucha suerte, no creas que te va a durar

\- Gracias..., supongo. Me llamo Dellestar.

\- Lo sé chica, no hace falta que me lo digas. Supongo que lo que quieres saber es mi nombre pero habría sido más fácil preguntarme, ¿no crees? - refunfuña ese tipo tan desagradable - Me llamo Alastor Moody y soy auror.

\- Gracias por el gesto de cabeza.- le digo intentando desviar la conversación.

\- Le debes caer mal al ministro aunque no entiendo por qué. ¿Hay algo que le hayas dicho que no deberías chica?

\- No... ¿Por qué piensa eso?

\- Ha tardado más que con los otros dos en decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Al parecer te quería muerta. Así me gustan las personas, firmes y que no le den a ese lo que quiere. Me gusta cabrearle.

\- ¿No es su jefe?

\- Con más razón. Ahora vete, deberían curarte esas heridas chica.

\- Gracias de nuevo - digo marchándome - Ya nos veremos señor Moody - intento terminar cuando escucho su risa estridente.

\- Eres la primera persona que me llama señor - me giro para mirarle a los ojos y ambos nos ponemos a estudiarnos.

Alastor es un hombre alto, robusto y musculoso. Tiene el cabello negro aunque ya se le ven canas por la edad. Tiene una piel bastante gruesa y perfecta, ojos negros, boca pequeña y una nariz bastante grande. Me trae buenas vibraciones nada más verlo. Se notaba que tenía ya bastantes años encima pero está bastante bien conservado. Aparte de algunas arrugas a través de su cara, me fijo en una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello.

\- ¡Alerta permanente! - grita de repente y al ver que doy un pequeño salto por el grito vuelve a echarse a reír. - Ten cuidado chica, no tengo ganas de sacar ningún cadáver más.

\- ¿Siempre dice lo que piensa? - pregunto algo molesta

\- Sí. Ahora vete, imagino que tus amigos te querrán ver vivita y coleando. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos chica, a no ser que mueras o tengas una lesión de gravedad antes de la próxima prueba.

Salgo de allí con la conversación aún rebotando en la cabeza. No entiendo a ese hombre pero me cae bien. En cuanto salgo de la tienda Severus y Lucius me abrazan cada uno por un lado.

\- ¿SABES CÓMO ME HE PUESTO AL VERTE SALIR JUSTO DESPUÉS DE QUE MATASEN A ESE? - empieza a chillarme Sev algo histérico... debería aprender a controlarse.

\- IMAGÍNATE YO. CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE. ¿ESTÁS BIEN? - me pregunta Lucius agarrándome de los mofletes y moviendo mi cara de un lado a otro buscando heridas - VOY A HABLAR CON EL MINISTRO AHORA MISMO. NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ HAN PUESTO UN BASILISCO, SON SERES DEMASIADO PELIGROSOS.

Empiezan a acribillarme a preguntas y a maldecir a los que han puesto un basilisco en el torneo. Cansada, les doy un beso a cada uno en la mejilla para tranquilizarles y me intento librar de ellos sin mucho éxito. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la tienda y aparece Alastor con una cara de burla hacia mi pero aún así se gira hacia mis preocupados captores.

\- Debe irse a la enfermería. Mañana la acribillais a tonterías de nuevo - me agarra del brazo y mira a Lucius de arriba a abajo antes de girarse y alejarse prácticamente arrastrándome

Severus y Lucius me sonríen desde donde estaban y Lucius me lanza un beso y un guiño. Severus simplemente me levanta la mano. Me giro hacia los arbustos y veo a Tom despedirse con un gesto de cabeza. Sonriendo le dirijo la palabra a Alastor.

-¿ Por qué me lleva a mi? Creo que la otra chica debe estar peor.

\- Albus tenía que resolver unos asuntos y me ha pedido que te acompañe a la enfermería. ¿Alguna pregunta más o puedo cargar contigo en paz?

\- Si lo prefiere puedo preguntarle toooda su vida, no estoy para nada cansada - digo enfadada pero se me escapa un bostezo.

\- Estoy seguro de que no lo estás - me dice con ironía - Hemos llegado - me deja con bastante cuidado sobre la camilla a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba - Descansa chica, lo vas a necesitar. No tires ese bote, te servirá para la próxima prueba. Ah, y no me trates de usted.

Dicho esto el auror sale por la puerta de la enfermería seguido por mi mirada.

\- Y de nuevo tiene que salvarme Tom

Me quedo dormida casi al segundo.


	11. 10 El baile de Navidad

Dellestar

Dentro de poco será el gran baile del torneo. Busco a Sev con la mirada por la sala común. Al no verle decido subir a mi habitación y leer un rato. No me gusta estar en la sala común, todos me miran raro. Es algo totalmente normal, según prácticamente medio colegio soy más leona que serpiente. Justo cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras a mi habitación escucho a Severus llamarme y me giro para hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Severus?

\- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme que necesitas averiguar la composición de una poción?

\- Se me olvidó - digo como excusa.

\- Eso suena más a excusa que a otra cosa - gruñe Severus - Espero que no me lo hayas dicho por esa tontería que piensas sobre 'utilizarme'

\- Es que ...

\- Está en juego tu vida, ya ha muerto alguien, dame ese maldito bote.

Severus da por zanjada la conversación, agarra el bote y tras un encantador 'estoy en la clase de pociones' desaparece de mi vista. Cambio de opinión y decidido dejar la lectura para otro momento. Salgo a pasear por el pasillo del colegio. Me encuentro a Filch y a su estúpida gata intentando colocar los adornos de Navidad subido en una escalera realmente alta. Ese día no estaba de humor y no era para que nadie me subiese los humos. Veo cómo Filch fija su mirada en mí. Todos por los pasillos parecian mirarme y eso me estresaba. Llego al Gran Comedor para tomar algo. Me siento en la mesa de las serpientes junto a Avery y Mulciber.

\- Eii Dellestar - me dice uno de los dos y no me molesto ni en mirarle.

\- Veo que por fin te has aprendido mi nombre.

\- Que te hayas levantado con mal pie no es mi problema.

\- ¿Queréis algo? - pregunto intentando ser amable.

\- Buscamos a tu novio antes de que le de un ataque.

\- ¿Ataque?

\- Últimamente no están diciendo cosas muy agradables sobre ti.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Admitámoslo - me dice esta vez Mulciber con una voz tranquila - Eres una de las brujas más patéticas de todo Hogwarts.

\- Exacto - corrabora el otro - ¿Cómo narices pudiste hacer eso con el basilisco sin usar para prácticamente nada la varita?

\- Soltadlo ya.

\- Hay varios rumores. Algunos dicen que haces trampa y otros... bueno

\- Que eres amiga con derecho a roce, compañera, colega... del señor Tenebroso y él te ha enseñado cómo controlar a las serpientes.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué sois tan amables conmigo - digo enfatizando la palabra amables.- Difundid una cosa - les digo con un brillo asesino en mis ojos rojos - Sois tan estúpidos de creer que Voldemort está interesando en una alumna de Hogwarts que prácticamente no es capaz de lanzar un hechizo correctamente y que, además, ¿no tiene un físico agraciado?

\- Bueno, tienes una cara mona y unos ojazos - dice Avery - Además...¿Cómo te atreves a decir su nombre?

Me levanto sin decir ni una palabra a ese último comentario. Estaba cabreada desde que me levanté pero no entendía la razón. Además...¿Cómo podían haberme preguntado eso? ¡Es mi hermano por Merlín! Me alejo con pasos firmes ante la mirada de todo el comedor. Respiro hondo y bajo a las mazmorras para intentar que Severus me baje los humos. Cuando llego me lo encuentro enfrascado en un libro mientras removía el contenido de un caldero.

Severus

Estoy prácticamente seguro de que ya sé para que sirve la poción pero prefiero comprobarlo una vez más antes de hablar con Dellestar.

\- Severus ... - dice la voz de la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Me giro y allí estaba. Mirándome con esos ojos de llamas que tanto me gustan aunque su postura me dice que no está demasiado contenta.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sin previo aviso se lanza a mis brazos y se pone a llorar. Nunca he sabido cómo tratar a la gente pero la abrazo intentando transmitirle que estoy con ella. Se aleja de mi y levanto mi mano hacia su mejilla apartándo las lágrimas de su cara. Le levanto el mentón formando una media sonrisa en mi cara y le doy un beso tierno mientras ella se pega más a mi.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - intento decirle con todo el cariño posible.

\- Sev, no puedo soportar otra prueba. Todos dicen que hice trampas y cosas peores y...Merlín Severus, no entiendo qué me pasa. Siento que me voy a morir en cualquier momento. Mi instinto me dice que no participe en la próxima prueba. He soñado con sangre.

\- Sobre la próxima prueba... - comento nervioso al escuchar su último comentario - Esa poción es una reabastecedora de sangre, se utiliza para regenerar rápidamente la sangre que una persona ha perdido.

\- Por favor, dime que no lo dices en serio.

\- Ojalá no lo dijese en serio. Olvídate de la prueba Dellestar - había algo en sus ojos que me incitaba a alejarme, algo raro le sucede - ¿Acompañarás a este troll al baile de Navidad?

\- Claro que sí Severus - me dice con una media sonrisa en el rostro - No eres un troll

\- No es mi culpa que necesites lentes, quizá puedas pedírselas prestadas a Potter.

\- Vámonos de aquí, odio los calderos.

\- Se me ocurren varias razones - le respondo divirtiéndome.

En cuanto salimos de la sala una pregunta pasa por mi mente como si fuera un rayo. ¿Con quién irá Lily? Sigo con una aptitud normal mientras Dellestar me cuenta sobre Avery, Mulciber, las pruebas... . Aún a su lado solo puedo pensar en una persona, Lily.

Dellestar

El día del baile. Me levanto sin ganas, no tengo ningún interés en ir. Me acerco al espejo de mi habitación de prefecta. Observo mi figura. Mi piel ha perdido su moreno habitual y está bastante pálida. El pelo que antes era brillante y negro ahora se me ha encrespado, ni entiendo cómo Severus y Lucius quieres estar cerca de alguien así, sobretodo Severus. ¿Qué me ocurría? Suspiro y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común después de recogerme el pelo en una larga coleta. Encuentro un gran tumulto de gente y me acerco para ver lo que ocurre. Empujo a la gente hasta llegar al centro de la congregación, hoy estoy de peor humor que ayer. Abro los ojos de sorpresa al encontrarme a Severus en mitad charlando.

\- ¿Severus? - uno de los chicos realmente grueso me aparta.

\- ¡Dellestar! Wilkes, déjala pasar

Ese grandullón me deja ir hasta Sev.

\- Esa es Dellestar... ¿Habéis escuchado los rumores? - susurra alguien entre la multitud

\- Si, se dice que conoce al Señor Tenebroso - susurra otro

\- Necesito hablar contigo Severus - digo al ver que la multitud comenzaba a escandalizarse.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? - me pregunta receloso - Es la primera vez que la gente me presta atención - susurra

\- Severus...

En su cara veo las dudas. Una chica preciosa, morena y con un físico increíble se sienta demasiado cerca de él y empieza a hablarle en un susurro. No puedo más, voy a estallar. Si al principio de la mañana estaba mal ahora estoy... explosiva.

\- No, lo siento, he de irme. Ya seguiremos esta charla - le responde Severus en alto.

Todos los presentes resoplan lanzándome miradas discriminatorias pero Severus no les hace caso y me saca de allí apartando gente.

\- ¿A qué se debía eso? - le pregunto extrañada. Al menos mi ira se ha calmado al ver que venía conmigo.

\- Futuros mortífagos. Soy la persona que más sabe sobre artes oscuras desde que llegué.

\- A, claro, mortífagos.

\- Sube esa moral Delles, si no llega a ser Navidad ahora mismo tendríamos clase de pociones.

\- Sube esa moral Severus - digo con ironía - ahí delante están tus amigos.

Severus deja de mirarme y pone una cara de repulsión instantánea al ver a los Merodeadores. Nada más vernos, se acercan a nosotros con una flamante sonrisa.

\- Vaya... así que los rumores son ciertos, tú y ... Quejicus. Siento decírtelo pero NO haceis buena pareja. - me dice Sirius

\- Déjales en paz Sirius - suelta desde atrás James alejándolo de nosotros y poniéndose él en su lugar - Disculpad a Sirius, a veces es muy maleducado. Espero que no os haya importunado.

Severus y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta mirando a James de arriba a abajo. Por detrás, Sirius, Remus y ese canijo del que no me acuerdo del nombre, ¿Peter quizá? se quedan igual. Ninguno entendíamos la aptitud de James. Severus va a hablar pero le tapo la boca sabiendo que no iban a ser unas palabras dulces.

\- No nos ha importado para nada James, gracias - le digo amablemente - Espero que no estés planeando nada.

\- Para nada, podemos hacer una tregua... Snape - dice James dirigiéndose a Sev - Nos veremos en el baile, mi pareja va a ser la más hermosa de todas.

Se van sin decir nada más y entiendo al instante lo que James pretende. Maldito bastardo. No se si Severus ha entendido el comentario, por la expresión de su cara creo que sí. Se aleja de mi a paso rápido como si no estuviese ahí. Intento pararle pero es demasiado fuerte.

\- Lily... - dice antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo varios alumnos andar con el pasillo sin prestarme atención. Con desgana voy a mi cuarto para leer y prepararme. No tengo ganas ni de comer, ni de dormir, ni de nada. Cada vez me siento peor... pierdo el color de los ojos, del pelo, de la piel, voy perdiendo mi magia.

Severus

Ese santurrón de Potter. Llevo toda la tarde buscando a Lily por el castillo pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Ahora que lo pienso he dejado a Delles sola, me va a matar. Es casi la hora de la apertura del baile y aún no me he preparado. Gracias a Merlín que McGonagall nos enseñó a bailar en una de sus clases. Entro a mi cuarto, me cambio y me pongo un traje negro con retoques verdes. No voy a ganar el premio al mago del mes pero podría ser peor. Temeroso de que Dellestar ya haya llegado al baile y me este esperando, me doy bastante prisa. Me quedo totalmente petrificado. Ahí, justo a la entrada del baile, está Potter vestido con un traje de gala. De espaldas a mi una chica pelirroja con un precioso vestido rosa con pliegues. Me quedo mirándoles con un odio atroz. Lily y Potter... juntos. Alguien me toca el brazo y me giro con brusquedad.

\- Tranquilízate Severus - Dellestar me intenta tranquilizar pero sus palabras son... extrañas. Como enfermas.

Aparte de eso lleva un vestido precioso. Sin duda Malfoy sabe lucirse. Es negro largo y por la parte baja simula unas llamas verdes en movimiento. Lleva el pelo recogido, no mucho maquillaje y adornos que le tapan prácticamente toda la parte alta del brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto intentando olvidar a Lily.

\- No. No entiendo lo que me pasa Sev. No estoy bien - me dice cabizbaja - ¿Esa es Lily?

\- No me lo recuerdes por favor - le suplico apretando los puños.

\- Señorita Dracon, ¿estais tú y el señor Snape listos? - pregunta McGonagall desde atrás.

\- ¿Listos para qué? - pregunta Dellestar algo asustada

\- ¡Para inaugurar el baile! Es tradición que los tres campeones, es este caso dos, abran el baile.

\- No me había comentado eso profesora. - dice Delles con el miedo aflorando en sus ojos

\- ¿No? Bueno, ya lo sabe. Ponganse detrás del señor Black y su compañera por favor.

Nos ponemos detrás de la otra campeona y de su acompañante que para mi suerte - ironía- es Black.

\- Hola linda, te ves algo pálida - le dice Black girándose hacia Dellestar

\- Gracias, tu te ves tan vanidoso como de costumbre.

\- Gracias. ¿Sabes? Te entiendo - Dellestar le mira y levanta una ceja en señal de pregunta - Ya sabes, yo también estaría pálida si tuviese que ir al baile con Quejicus.

Dellestar me agarra suspirando antes de que saque la varita y McGonagall nos da la entrada para que inauguremos el baile. Agarro a Dellestar y entramos detrás de Black y su pareja. Todos aplauden sonrientes. Callan los aplausos y pongo mi mano en la cintura de mi acompañante para empezar a bailar. Ella me sonríe al notar mi nerviosismo. Empezamos a bailar con algo de torpeza pero nos vamos soltando. Rezo porque alguien entre en la pista de baile, se me están subiendo los colores. Por fin una pareja entra a bailar y noto cómo la atención de la gente cambia. Sonrío pero al ver la cara de Dellestar bajo la sonrisa y giro para encontrarme a Lily y a Potter bailando demasiado pegados. Probablemente dejo notar mi tensión porque Dellestar tira de mi y me saca de la pista de baile.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - le pregunto tocándome la cabeza

\- Déjalo, estoy bien.

Hablamos durante un rato. Ella mirando de vez en cuando hacia el suelo y yo sin perder de vista a Lily y a Potter. Veo a Potter acercarse demasiado a Lily y... se besan. Me levanto sin dar ninguna explicación y me voy de allí.

Dellestar

Estaba contándole a Severus lo preocupada que estoy por mi examen de pociones cuando aparta la mirada de mi, se levanta y desaparece sin explicación alguna. En cuanto veo a Lily y a James compartiendo un beso lo entiendo todo. Me empiezo a marear y me intento poner en pie para salir de allí.

\- Creo que no te encuentras bien - dice alguien a mi espalda.

\- No demasiado

\- Te acompaño hasta la puerta de las mazmorras, no te preocupes, nunca me ha gustado bailar.

\- Gracias - digo girándome y encontrándome a Remus delante mía. - Pero... prefiero ir sola.

\- Vamos Dellestar, no puedes ni moverte. Déjame ayudarte... -

\- Siempre atento a los demás...- me agarra del brazo y me saca del baile.

Andamos por el pasillo en silencio cuando me tropiezo sin previo aviso y se me caen todos los adornos del brazo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - chillo intenando volver a colocarlos sin mucho éxito.

Remus me ayuda a levantarme y se queda observando mi brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas una venda en el hombro? Nunca te la he visto - pregunta - bueno, a decir verdad nunca te había visto sin mangas hasta ahora.

\- Tengo una herida a medio cicatrizar muy fea y por eso la tapo.

\- Podrías curarla con un hechizo... - sugiere

\- No se puede curar - le respondo intentando sonreír - bueno, ya hemos llegado a la puerta de las mazmorras, gracias por acompañarme.

\- ¿Podrás bajar sin matarte?

\- Lo intentaré. Hasta luego Remus... y muchas gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - levanta los hombros dándome a entender que no lo sabe o que es así con todo el mundo.

Bajo las escaleras apoyándome en la pared. Creo que por la cara que ha puesto Remus no se ha tragado mi excusa.

\- Salazar

La sala común, como suponía, está totalmente vacía con lo que subo a la habitación y caigo en la cama rendida aún recordando cómo Sev me ha dejado completamente sola.


	12. 11 Segunda prueba¿Segunda muerte?

Dellestar

Ahora mismo estamos a finales de marzo. Sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Aunque la segunda prueba está por llegar y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella, me levanto con una sonrisa radiante y me encuentro dos regalos a los pies de mi cama. Zeiger, mi querido fénix, picoteaba el más pequeño.

\- ¿No te dije que nada de picotear? - pregunto poniendole mala cara al fénix.

Salto y abro el que Zeiger ha dejado intacto. Es una caja muy grande decorada con los colores de Slytherin. Agarro la nota y la leo ya sabiendo de quien es el regalo.

 _Querida cumpleañera:_

 _No existe ningún regalo suficientemente bueno para ti y no sabía lo que traerte pero al final me he decidido por esto. Es para cuando seas aurora y seas tan famosa que tu nombre resplandezca. Que te lo pases muy bien y te olvides de ese maldito torneo. Voy conociendo a Narcisa, te la tengo que presentar, es encantadora. Creo que nos casaremos la próxima navidad. Te llegará la invitación._

 _Tu querido y guapísimo Lucius_

Ruedo los ojos y abro el regalo para descubrir lo que Lucius me ha comprado. Es una gabardina blanca de piel de... ¿dragón? Este hombre está loco. Tiene un cuello precioso que sube por los lados de la cara. También trae unas botas negras largas a juego y unos guantes negros con detalles blancos, todo de piel de dragón. No quiero saber cuanto le ha costado esto. Dejo las cosas con mucho cuidado sobre mi cama y cojo el otro regalo apartando al fenix. Esta vez la caja es más pequeña y oscura. La abro y leo la nota.

 _Dellestar:_

 _Aquí te dejo un pequeño detalle. Espero que lo uses_

 _Tom_

Qué directo... _._ Abro la caja y me encuentro un libro de artes oscuras. Lo lanzo directamente debajo de la cama suspirando. Llego feliz al gran comedor y me pongo a comer.

\- ¿No preguntas por tu novio? Por cierto felicidades - me dice Avery.

\- Gracias. Imagino que estará durmiendo.

\- La verdad es que está terminando tu regalo - me dice un Slytherin muy delgado y de pelo castaño.

\- Creo que no nos conocemos. - digo obviando su comentario.

\- Evan Rosier. Futuro mortífago.

\- Un placer. - digo zanjando la conversación.

-Yo soy Rodolphus Lestrange, un placer. Snape me está enseñando algunos hechizos.

\- Dellestar Dracon - digo tendiéndole la mano sin demasiada gana. Suponía de qué hechizos hablaba.

\- ¿No te interesa saber cuál es tu regalo? - pregunta Avery con malas ideas.

\- No creo que Severus se haya acordado de que es mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

\- Pociones con Gryffindor, tu pesadilla.

Gruño y me voy con ellos hasta clase. Al llegar Severus ya estaba sentado y me hace un gesto para que vaya junto a él. Me despido de los futuros mortífagos y sonrío a Sev.

\- Felicidades - dice tocándome la cara y dándome un beso justo antes de que llegue el profesor.

\- Que cariñoso estás hoy.

\- Si, bueno, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Severus

\- Buenos días clase - dice el profesor - hoy vais a preparar una poción similar a esta. Es un filtro de amor. Esta poción no tiene un color específico, sino que depende de lo que la persona considere bello aunque tiene un brillo y vapor característico como la que he creado yo - señala una poción rosa chillón - quien se acerca a ellas, además, podrá sentir olores que le recuerden a algún momento con esa persona especial. Recordad que, aún así, no se puede crear el amor de manera artifial. Esta poción únicamente encapricha a la otra persona. Comenzad.

\- ¿Sabes hacerla? - me pregunta Dellestar a mi lado.

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? - le respondo

\- Nose, pensé que era la primera vez que la hacías.

\- Es la primera vez.

Voy a las estanterías y en menos de dos minutos ya tengo todos los ingredientes.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos ingredientes Severus?

\- Huevos de Ashwinder, espinas de rosa, menta y polvo de roca lunar. - le digo señalando cada ingrediente.

\- Vale, me he enterado - me dice ella con cara de desconcierto.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo - le respondo - y no digas que no, es tu cumpleaños.

Empiezo a hacer la poción mientras ella se apoya sin ganas sobre la mesa. No entiendo lo que le ocurre pero la echo de menos.

\- Dellestar

\- ¿Si? - dice casi susurrando y mirándome sin brillo.

\- Como la prueba es después de comer ... pues - la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso - ya es hora de que te de tu regalo y siento lo que pasó en el baile con Lily.

\- Ya está olvidado. Creí que no te habrías acordado aunque Avery y Rosier lo han soltado. No cofíes en ellos para la próxima - me dice cogiendo el regalo con mucho cuidado - Oye Sev

\- Dime

\- Ten en cuenta que, pase lo que pase en la prueba, te amo.

Me quedo un poco en estado de shock. Ya sabía lo que siente por mi pero nunca lo había dicho antes en alto, al igual que un servidor.

\- Y yo a ti - le digo sonriendo.

Al acabar la clase salimos al pasillo los últimos y ella abre el regalo. Saca un colgante de un precioso fénix plateado con ojos rojos apagados.

\- Antes de que digas nada... bueno, te lo explico. Lo he hechizado. Por la parte de atrás de las alas, que corresponden a tu alma, aparecen las personas a las que más quieres, que las habrás elegido tú previamente. Ten cuidado, una vez que añadas una persona ya no puedes quitarla. El brillo de los ojos del fénix es la intensidad de amor que sienten por ti. Si la persona tiene una... muerte natural, por así decirlo, desaparece dejando el hueco libre.

\- Severus... - me susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que pueda decir nada se tira a mis brazos y se queda ahí llorando mientras yo la abrazo con cierto temor.

Dellestar

Cuando me tranquilizo me alejo de él. Me sonríe tímidamente, típico de Severus. Le abrazo de nuevo fuertemente y vamos hacia el lago negro, lugar donde se va a celebrar la prueba. Por el camino evito reflejar lo mal que estoy y nos reimos bastante. Somos de los primeros en llegar.

\- Debimos pasar por el comedor a tomar algo, vas a necesitar fuerzas. - dice recriminándome

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes Sevi

\- ¿Sevi?

\- Apodo cariñoso

\- Entonces yo te llamaré Delli - dice gruñendo

\- Mejor dejemos los apodos cariñosos

Empieza a llegar gente y se sientan en unas plataformas justo a la orilla del lago. Severus no parecía demasiado contento con eso.

\- ¿La prueba se celebrará en el lago negro? - me pregunta extrañado - no te han dicho nada de que necesites respirar bajo el agua.

\- En realidad sí que me lo han dicho. Llevo una poción echa por mi en el bolsillo para poder respirar. Perdóname pero no quería aprovecharme de ti.

La mirada que me echa es peor que la de un basilisco enfadado. Se gira sin decir palabra y sale corriendo hacia el castillo. Algo me dice que se ha cabreado un poquito. Agarro el fénix y le mando los pensamientos de tres personas. De mi cabeza salen las tres imágenes colocándose Tom y Severus en la parte alta de las alas mientras que Lucius bajo Severus. Me queda aún un que rellenarlo antes de la prueba para que mi plan funcione. Pienso en Lily, en Remus, Sirius, profesores... ninguno me parece lo suficientemente bueno. Pienso en Alastor y asiento levemente con la cabeza colocándolo debajo de Tom. Los ojos del fénix brillan con muchísima intensidad. Ya está. Me acerco a la plataforma desde la que vamos a salir los campeones y espero pacientemente.

\- Dellestar, felicidades linda- dice la voz de Lucius a mis espaldas - espero que te haya gustado mi regalo

\- No quiero saber cuanto te has gastado en eso.- resoplo y me pongo seria- Oye Lucius quería decirte que te quiero muchísimo y que eres un gran amigo.

\- No he oido nada - me dice abrazándome - tendrás que salir de ese lago tras la prueba y repetírmelo.

\- No hay tiempo para tortolitos, vete a la grada rubito. - le dice Alastor de mala gana.

Lucius se despide resoplando y se aleja a la grada mirándo a Alastor con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Te veo muy cariñosa hoy

\- Lo dijo en la primera prueba, la suerte se me va a acabar.

\- No toleraré más cadáveres. Si tienes algún problema ahí abajo lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzar chispas hacia el cielo con tu varita, entendido?

\- ¿Eso no está prohibido?

\- Está prohibido lo que yo voy a hacer si las lanzas. Esta gente está chiflada, dejando morir de esta manera a futuros magos. Voy a comentárselo amablemente - se nota su ironía - a la otra campeona.

Se aleja de mi y me quedo pensando que en verdad es él quien está chiflado. El torneo está a punto de comenzar cuando Severus me da un toque por detrás.

\- La poción - susurra intentando que no noten su presencia.

\- Ya tengo la mía Sev.

\- Ambos sabemos que está mal echa. Tómala. - dice insistiendo - no me ha dado tiempo a hacerla y se la he robado a Slughorn, me debes una.

La acepto a regañadientes y tras asentir Severus desaparece entre la multitud. Ambas campeonas salimos y nos colocamos al borde de la plataforma para saltar en cuanto digan la señal. Me tambaleo un poco y me pongo la mano en la frente notando fiebre.

\- Bienvenidos seáis todos a la segunda prueba del torneo. - dice la voz del ministro - Debéis bajar hasta las profundidades del lago negro y matar al monstruo que os aguarda. Os aseguro que lo reconocereis. Traed una de sus escamas como prueba. La primera que llegue ganará ésta prueba. Podéis comenzar.

La chica se lanza al agua y yo me bebo la poción de un trago y me lanzo tras ella ahogándome en tierra. Nada más entrar me doy cuenta de que puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Me adentro y empiezo a nadar temblando de miedo. Odio el agua. Empiezo a bajar cada vez más hacia las profundidades del lago. Cada vez respiro más rápido. Aún mojada noto el sudor caer por mi frente cuando veo un extraño caballo negro a lo lejos. Creo que los llaman hipocampos. Me acerco al caballo pero de repente deja a la vista unos afilados dientes y se lanza hacia mi cuello. Empieza a beber de mi sangre mientras recuerdo las palabras del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

 _Los Kelpies son seres espirituales conocidos por ser de naturaleza oscura. Hay algunos más pacíficos que otros. Unos solo se divierten viendo cómo te ahogas mientras que otros arrancan y devoran tu carne. Peligrosos son los Kelpies..._

Empiezo a marearme más de lo que ya estaba, mi cabeza da vueltas. Veo cómo la sangre que no entra por la garganta del kelpie tiñe de rojo el agua de alrededor. Pienso en las palabras de Alastor y subo la varita hacia el cielo pero alguien, o mejor dicho algo, me arranca la varita de las manos. La sirena deja que la varita caiga y caiga hacia el fondo del lago. El kelpie sale nadando velozmente de allí y la sirena me mira cara a cara apuntándome con el tridente en la garganta. Ya no puedo más, he perdido demasiada sangre. La poción para poder respirar bajo el agua, que antes estaba corriendo por mis venas, ahora vuela entre las corrientes del lago. Noto cómo el agua entra en mis pulmones. Me dan arcadas pero lo único que consigo es que más agua entre en mi cuerpo. Mi visión se hace borrosa y todo se vuelve negro.


	13. 12 El alma de cinco magos

Severus

Hace tres meses. Tres meses desde la tragedia. Tres meses desde que no he vuelto a sonreír. Tres meses desde que visto de negro. Dellestar nunca llegó a salir del lago negro y nadie ha conseguido encontrar su cadáver. Finalmente, después de tres meses buscando, la han dado por muerta. Aún con los ojos rojos, me dirijo hacia el lago, lugar donde se celebrará el funeral. Vaya amigos que están echos Mulciber y Avery. Cuando necesito su ayuda más que nunca dejan de hablarme y se escaquean. Llego hasta el lago y veo que ya hay gente, todos vestidos de negro, esperando a que Dumbledore diga algo sobre ella. Una mano se apoya en mi hombro cuando estoy a punto de dejar resbalar una lágrima.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - me pregunta Lucius

No necesitaba palabras para describir cómo me sentía. Había perdido peso y estaba sumido en la más completa depresión.

\- He perdido una mitad de mi corazón si es que tengo, no demasiado bien - le respondo con un hilo de voz.

\- Maldita sea, se lo avisamos Severus,¿Por qué no pudo hacernos caso? - pregunta al aire angustiado y tan afectado como yo.

Le doy una palmada en la espalda y, con un gesto de cabeza, le propongo acercarnos para escuchar a Dumbledore. Él acepta y me abraza sin ningún motivo. Se lo devuelvo con cierta desgana -más bien repulsión- y miro hacia el director, que tiene lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

\- Dellestar no era la mejor alumna pero era una amiga para todos nosotros. El dolor que sentimos ante esta horrible pérdida me recuerda, nos recuerda que por distintos que seamos nuestros corazones hoy laten como uno solo. A la luz de los acontecimientos, los vínculos de amistad se harán más profundos que nunca. Honraremos la memoria de una chica que representó la valentía y el coraje, la superación y la rectitud hasta el final.

Ni Lucius ni yo lo soportamos. Nos giramos intentando contener las lágrimas. Dellestar, mi querida Dellestar. Miro a Lily que también llora en el hombro de Potter. Black mira hacia abajo y Lupin a ningún punto en concreto. Algunos Slytherins intentan contener ... risas?. Me acerco a ellos con el puño levantado pero Lucius me agarra del traje y me tira hacia atrás.

\- Les mato... - susurro

\- Tranquilízate Snape, ¿Quieres que nos marquen? No creo que a Delles le hubiese gustado eso.

Me libro de él bruscamente y le doy la espalda al director para salir de allí. Lucius me da torpemente en el hombro y me giro enrabiado.

\- ¿¡Qué narices quieres ahora Malfoy!?

No es capaz de decirme nada. Está con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y parece que le va a dar un infarto. Busco guiándome de su mirada el punto que tanta sorpresa le produce y yo también hago una mueca de incredulidad. Allí, a lo lejos, aparece una chica. Se acerca nadando mientras todos nos mantenemos en el más absoluto silencio. Sube hasta donde está Albus y le da una palmada en la espalda sonriente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? - pregunta Dellestar más hermosa que nunca. Su pelo vuelve a brillar negro intenso y sus ojos vuelven a ser granates y rojos, danzantes. Su piel ha cogido su bronceado habitual y... su físico ha cambiado mucho para bien. Seguramente ahora sea la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, qué digo, de todo el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Albi? - pregunta refiriendose a Dumbledore mientras mueve su mano por delante de la cara del director intentando que reaccione - ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿De-Dellestar? - pregunta Dumbledore aún sin creerlo. - Esto sí que es una sorpresa gratificante - se recompone rápidamente.

\- ¿Acaso tengo una hermana gemela? ¿Quién voy a ser?

Creo que Lucius está a punto de desmayarse. Creo que YO estoy a punto de desmayarme. Aparto a la multitud sin cortar el contacto visual por miedo a que desaparezca . Ella se da cuenta de mi presencia y baja hasta donde estoy. Se pone justo delante mia apoyando todo su peso en una sola pierna y sonríe felíz.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Severus?

Me tiro y la abrazo fuertemente dándole algún que otro beso entre medias. Maldita chalada. Algunas lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas.

\- Se-sev... - intenta decirme- me estás aplastando.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí abajo? - le digo intentando mantener la compostura mientras ella niega - ¡Tres meses Delles, tres meses!

\- ¿Tres meses? - pregunta casi absorta en lo que le he dicho.

\- Venga a mi despacho señorita Dracon - le dice Dumbledore y ella se gira con una mirada calculadora. Algo le ha pasado, se comporta...raro,

\- Por supuesto profesor - sonríe dando a relucir una perfecta dentadura blanca - iré enseguida.

Dumbledore desaparece junto a los aurores y Dellestar se gira para mirar a los Slytherins que antes contenían la risa. Se acerca y se coloca frente a ellos.

\- Una pena que no te hayas quedado bajo el lago. - le dice Avery - en verdad eres un incordio ¿lo sabías? Perdiendo puntos para la casa constantemente.

\- Creo que sería preferible devolverla al lago - responde Lestrange - permitidme.

Saca la varita y apunta a Dellestar. Ella se mantiene serena, como si la situación no fuese de su incumbencia. Lucius y yo nos ponemos delante para que no puedan apuntarle. Los merodeadores -y Lily- se acercan y apuntan a nuestros atacantes con la varita mientras yo gruño por lo bajo al verles.

\- Tranquilizaos chicos - dice Delles con total tranquilidad - Estaba en mitad de una conversación o más bien monólogo

Todos la miramos y nos apartamos sin perderla de vista. Sin duda esta es una nueva Dellestar, solo tengo que averiguar qué ha cambiado.

\- Mala jugada preciosa - le lanza un hechizo que ella para sin problemas y sin varita. Todos los presentes nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

\- Lanzando hechizos a una pooobre e indefensa chica - dice ella con énfasis - Qué vergüenza Rodolphus, qué vergüenza...

Se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse cuando Lestrange, bastante enfadado, le lanza un hechizo a la espalda. Intento pararlo pero no puedo. Justo antes de chocar contra Dellestar, se gira y rebota, dándole de lleno a Lestrange, que empieza a gritar de dolor.

\- Se llaman maldiciones imperdonables por algo Rodolphus.- dice girándose para mirar al hombre que se retuerce frente nosotros- Ten en cuenta que son el doble de imperdonables a ojos del Ministerio si van por la espalda.

Dicho esto vuelve a su camino. Lucius y yo nos miramos y corremos tras ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Acabas de para un hechizo sin varita cuando antes eras incapaz de paralo con varita - pregunto serio

\- ¿Sabes lo que hemos pasado Severus y yo pensando que estabas muerta? - pregunta Lucius.

Dellestar deja de andar y abraza a Lucius intentando calmarle. El rubio aún está en estado de shock. Algunos celos aparecen en mi, ¿desde cuándo tengo celos?

\- Tranquilízate Lucius, todo está bajo control.

\- Eso dices tú, estás rarísima.

\- Ya no estoy enferma. - responde sin darle importancia - Ya os lo explicaré en otro momento, he de hablar con Albus.

Sin intención de decir nada más y despidiéndose de nosotros, entra al castillo.

Alastor

Algunos aurores, Albus y yo estamos discutiendo en el despacho. No puede ser que haya sobrevivido tres meses bajo el agua, es completamente imposible.

\- Esto no puede ser Albus. Desaparece en el lago durante una prueba y, tres meses después, sale del agua en pleno funeral saludando a la gente - dice Rufus Scrimgeour intentando darle sentido a las cosas.

\- Algo ha debido de pasar, esto no es normal - apoya Kingsley Shacklebolt

\- Escuchemos a la chica en cuestión - digo mientras que con un golpe de varita la puerta del despacho se abre dejando ver a esa chica tan preciosa

\- Buenas tardes - dice ella con una tranquilidad increible - ¿Deseaba verme director?

\- Sí, sí. Señorita Dracon, siéntese por favor. ¿Quiere un caramelo de menta?

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos nosotros, se sienta apoyando un codo sobre la mesa de Albus y niega dándole las gracias.

\- ¿Nos podrías contar lo que te ha pasado exactamente? - le pregunto

\- Mmm - se toca la barbilla con una mueca infantil - eso es un asunto privado.

\- ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar? - Albus la mira con interés.

\- Sí. Estaba enferma y esto me ha salvado la vida pero no pensé que ... tardase 3 meses. Al parecer estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad tenías? - le pregunta Rufus

Ella simplemente le mira de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada y le sonríe aún apoyando el codo.

\- ¿Por qué debería decirselo?

\- Soy auror - el tono de Rufus sube - y mi trabajo es la seguridad de todas y cada una de las personas - afirma sacando pecho y mirando a Dellestar con desaprobación.

La chica se levanta y se coloca frente a él. Sus ojos brillan y ambos se pasan minutos aguantando la mirada. Finalmente Rufus la aparta molesto.

\- ¿Desconfia usted de Dumbledore señor Scrimgeour? Imagino que, a lo largo de su vida, seguirá haciendo preguntas ilógicas y poco incumbentes para usted. ¿Por qué cree que una... enfermedad puede resultar peligrosa para otras personas?

\- No responder la pone en un aprieto señorita Dracon. Se le puede acusar de no cooperar con el Ministerio.

\- Creo que debería estar usted en otra parte en vez de lidiar con una niña - resalta la palabra niña.

En cuanto Dellestar termina la frase, una lechuza entra y le entrega un mensaje a Rufus, quien sale del despacho velozmente acompañado de Kingsley. Me decido a no pelear y a dejar a Albus hablar solo con ella pero la chica me hace un gesto para que me siente.

\- Supongo que sabrán lo que es un Horrocrux - empieza a decir mientras nosotros asentimos - Yo he echo algo parecido sin saberlo. Cuando era pequeña y me encontré por primera vez con mis amigos, mi agradecimiento fue tan grande que mi alma se...partió sin necesidad de matar a nadie. - agarra su colgante y nos muestra el brillo de los ojos del fénix - hace tres meses, mi alma se había dividido sin que yo quisiese en tres partes más, cada una de las cuales les entregué a tres personas - coje aire y mira a Albus - eso me estaba matando. Un cuerpo que contenía únicamente... menos de un cuarto de alma. Tenía que aprender a controlar eso. Con cierta ayuda, conseguí controlar que mi alma no volviese a partirse pero seguía estando enferma, eso no solucionaba mi problema.

-¿ De quién fue esa ayuda? - pregunto

\- Soy cuidadosa, no voy diciendo quienes poseen mi alma. Como iba diciendo, necesitaba las otras partes. La manera de hacerlo fue sumirme en un estado de letarlo en el que conseguí que, por medio del cariño que me tienen esas personas, el trozo de alma que me queda se ligue a las suyas. De esta manera, aparte de volver a ser yo misma soy... algo más. Las sirenas me mantuvieron viva mientras estaba en eso estado por petición de mi... amigo.

\- Eso es increíble - miro a Albus - pocas personas podrían soportar un proceso como ese. ¿Cuál es su sangre?

\- Eso es irrelevante Alastor - me responde pensativo Albus - No podemos explicarle esto al Ministerio, la lincharían.

\- El Ministerio solo piensa en su bienestar. Trabajaré en él como auror y si tienen mi potencia entre sus filas, no me investigarán.- miro hacia Alastor - De todas maneras no estoy a favor del comportamiento de los mortífagos.

\- Has suspendido pociones con un troll. Aunque tus demás calificaciones son... extraordinariamente altas para lo que sueles hacer en clase no podrás ser auror.

\- A no ser que sea aprendiz de otro.

\- No puede ser - niego nada más escucharla - Ahora mismo eres una bomba. Tienes, si he entendido bien, la magia de cinco magos contándote. Podrías ser más poderosa que Voldemort... ¿Quién sería adecuado para controlarte?

\- Por eso no te he mandado marchar.

\- Debí suponerlo... -suspiro

\- Aún tienes un año para pensártelo. Te pido que lo reconsideres.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Tienes una devoción contagiosa. Además, creo que eres el único auror que se...saltaría las normas y se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entregarme. Te has dignado a escucharme, ¿no? Es un punto a tu favor. De todas maneras el resto de aurores me parecen...bueno, no me fio de ellos.

Albus me mira y entiendo perfectamente lo que quería.

\- Lo pensaré

\- ¡Qué agradable eres! - me dice pasando su brazo por mi espalda - Créeme, meteremos a la mitad de los mortífagos en Azkaban nosotros solos. Podríamos llamarnos " Los invencibles"

\- He dicho que lo pensaría - digo apartando su brazo y gruñendo.

Me despido con un gesto de cabeza de Albus mientras esa extraña chica me mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción salir del despacho. Tanto ella como yo sabemos lo que voy a hacer. No quiero imaginarme lo que me espera desde el verano que viene...


	14. 13 La marca tenebrosa

Dellestar terminó su penúltimo curso sin más incidentes. La joven maga mira hacia los lados y atraviesa la pared para llegar al tren que la llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. Se da cuenta de que Severus está discutiendo con los merodeadores y decide intervenir.

\- James, Sirius, qué agradable volver a veros -les dice sonriente - Bueno, sería agradable si dejáseis a mi novio en paz - agarra a Severus y lo intenta apartar de ellos sin mucho éxito.

Llega Lily ,se pone junto a James algo extrañada y sonríe al ver a su antigua amiga mientras evita que Potter lance algún comentario malintencionado.

\- Dellestar, me alegra que sigas bien. Te he echado de menos estos últimos años.

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo. Es triste que hayamos elegido caminos diferentes.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada - añade Remus entrando en la conversación para eliminar la frialdad entre las chicas.- Me alegro que estés bien - le abraza fuertemente

Tras despedirse de ellos y conseguir arrastrar a Sev del brazo, se aleja de allí.

\- ¿No puedes estar un minuto sin acercarte a ellos?

\- Son ellos los que se acercan a mi - le replica Snape - Creeme, deseo con toda mi alma que se alejen. ¿Qué te traes con Lupin?

\- Nada - rueda los ojos - Está bien, subamos al tren, se va a ir sin nosotros.

La pareja sube al tren y se sientan en un compartimento vacío.

\- ¿Sabes Sev? En verdad me alegra que hayas dejado de hablarles a Avery y Mulciber. No son buenos para ti.

\- Solo os tengo a ti y a Malfoy. Qué triste.

\- ¡Oye! - Dellestar le da un suave codazo - ¡No digas eso Severus que me siento mal! - le hace un pucherito.

\- No me pongas esa cara - le responde Severus dándole un suave beso - Pórtate bien.

Ella sonríe y mira por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo y las gotas se resbalaban por el cristal con ferocidad.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros después de Hogwarts Severus? - pregunta Dellestar aún mirando por la ventana

\- ¿Perdón? - Snape parecía descondertado.

\- Ya sabes, dónde viviremos, cuántos hijos tendremos, en que trabajaremos...

\- Creo que te estás precipitando

\- ¡Qué va! Ya solo nos queda un año Severus, solo un año.

Severus Snape se queda callado observando hacia el techo del vagón mientras Dellestar permanece absorta en las pequeñas gotas de agua que surcaban el cielo.

\- Si tenemos un niño lo podemos llamar...Lucius. - dice el joven pensativo

\- Lucius... -Dellestar se gira para mirar con una sonrisa a esos ojos negros - Me gusta - le responde - Últimamente tengo ciertos temores Severus. Cada vez hay más mortífagos, más dolor, probablemente empiece una guerra en breve.

\- Mmmm - es la única contestación por parte del chico.

Llegan a Hogsmeade y se bajan sin demasiado esfuerzo. Ahí estaban un año más, el último año.

El año empieza a pasar y Severus cada vez estaba más extraño. Nervioso tal vez. Caminaba por los pasillos absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la única voz que aún le hacía sentir felíz le llama por el pasillo. Dellestar se acerca con torpeza intentando que los libros no se le caigan.

\- Lucius y Narcisa han retrasado la boda hasta verano. Por cierto, te veo un poco raro príncipe.

\- Llevas llamándome así desde hace dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

\- Me moría de curiosidad y cogí tu libro... con que el Príncipe Mestizo ¿eh? Espero que no te haya molestado.

\- Para nada - replica él - todo lo mío es tuyo.

\- Eres tan encantador cuando me dices esas cosas Severus...

Él la agarra por la nuca suavemente y le da un beso en la frente, juntándola con la suya.

\- Hoy estás raro.

\- Tengo que decirte algo.- le dice tranquilo - Esta noche - añade.

\- Está bien Severus, supongo que yo también pero te lo puedo decir ahora - coje aire - Voy a ser auror , ya está decidido

\- Es... ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres? - pregunta nervioso.

\- No lo sé pero es lo que debo hacer. Te veo en unas hora principito - se despide y desaparece de la vista de Severus.

Él camina pensativo por los pasillos hasta que se toma con los merodeadores que van a salir del colegio. Ésa era su oportunidad. Les sigue hasta un hueco en el sauce boxeador por el que entran sin miedo. Severus no se queda atrás y entra tras ellos. En el cielo ya había aparecido la luna. Llevaba ya varios meses con un deseo irrefrenable de pillar a esos haciendo algo con lo que poder expulsarles o inculparles. Lo necesitaba, sobre todo a ese Potter. Nada más conocerle empieza a hacerle la vida imposible, le roba a una de sus mejores amigas y además pretende casarse con ella. Ver a una de las personas que más amas con quien más odias le producía un sentimiento... horrible. Estaba harto pero notaba que iba a conseguirlo. Ahí, cerca. Se lo diría al director y se...vengaría. Se vengaría por fin de ese Potter y su séquito. Atravesó el pasadizo y llegó a una casa. Si la memoria no le fallaba era la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade. Escucha un aullido y se acerca lentamente.

Delante de él estaba Lupin transformándose en un hombre lobo. Severus saca la varita y apunta contra el lobo pero éste es más rapido y se tira sobre él. Lupin, o lo que queda de él, levanta la zarpa para desgarrar a Severus cuando un enorme ciervo se lanza contra el lobo. Snape se echa velozmente hacia atrás mientras ve cómo se pelean los animales. Finalmente el lobo cae al suelo herido y el ciervo se transforma en nada menos que James Potter.

\- ¿Habéis dejado que entre aquí aun sabiendo que él se estaba transformando? - pregunta Severus histérico

\- Maldita sea James, te dije que le dejases, iba a ser una broma estupenda - se escucha a Sirius por la espalda.

\- Si no llego a intervenir, habría muerto - siguen hablando sin percatarse de la presencia de Severus hasta que James se gira - me debes la vida Quejicus.

Severus se levanta del suelo y sale corriendo de allí. ¿Pero qué se creía ese estúpido Potter? Lo único que ha echo es salvarse a si mismo de ir a Azkaban. Llega hasta el castillo y, ya que no encuentra a Dellestar en la sala común, sube a su cuarto. Abre la puerta enfadado y sin tocar.

\- ¡Severus! - grita Dellestar al verle entrar. Estaba tumbada en la cama con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Deja el libro que probablemente leía a un lado mientras Severus cierra la puerta - ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Sabes lo que es llamar a la puerta?

\- No - responde en tono cortante.

-¿ Por qué traes heridas? ¿Potter y los suyos?

\- Lupin es un hombre lobo como te dije pero no quisiste escucharme - dice dejándose caer sobre la cama enfadado - Les he seguido y casi me matan. Ahora Potter cree que le debo la vida cuando lo único que ha echo ha sido salvarse el pellejo.

\- Severus... - se acerca a él y le abraza - Ya estás conmigo, tranquilo... - ¿Remus un hombre lobo? Podría habérmelo contado...

El chico le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe aceptando el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué es esa venda? - pregunta señalando una venda que llevaba su novia alrededor de la parte alta del brazo.

\- Una cicatriz muy fea que no quiero que se vea - le responde simplemente ella

\- Quítatela con magia... aún así no hace falta que te la tapes estando conmigo Delles- le da un beso- ¿Sabias que te quiero?

\- Nunca me lo habías comentado - dice entre risas la chica. Algo no le gustaba...Severus estaba...raro.

\- Bueno, ya lo sabes.

Dellestar le pasa la mano por el brazo cariñosamente pero la aparta como si se hubiese quemado. Mira a Severus con el terror inundando sus ojos.

\- Qué narices has echo... - susurra para ella misma - ¿QUÉ NARICES HAS ECHO SEVERUS SNAPE PRINCE? - le dice esta vez gritando.

\- ¿De qué hablas...? - le responde confuso.

\- Quítate la camiseta, ahora - le responde autoritaria

\- No es la primera vez que me vas a ver sin camiseta - añade levantándose - ¿Me puedes decir qué narices te pasa?

Dellestar no responde. Le agarra el brazo izquierdo y le levanta la manga dejando el antebrazo al descubierto. Severus traga saliva y ella simplemente se queda mirando la marca.

\- Ahora soy poderoso Dellestar - empieza muy seguro Snape - Ahora me mereces - la agarra de las manos pero ella las aparta.

\- Te has convertido en un asesino, en un estúpido... mortífago...

\- Lucius también es un mortífago y no le has dicho nada.

\- Lucius no tuvo elección - le responde con lágrimas aflorando entre sus ojos - Tú has tenido elección, podías elegir entre eso - señala la marca con asco - o yo.

\- Juntos, ¿por qué he de elegir?

\- Ya has elegido - le responde girándose - Voy a ser auror.

\- ¿Auror? Creí que estabas de broma cuando me lo has dicho esta mañana - esta vez le grita Severus - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dedicarte a cazarnos?

\- Sí, porque ... lo único que sois es un montón de asesinos al servicio de un loco, eso sois. - no lo puede evitar y empieza a llorar- ¡MALDITA SEA SEVERUS!

\- Ahora soy un mortífago. Ven conmigo o déjame, en verdad no me importa en absoluto - miente de la ira que acumulaba mientras le tiende la mano.

Dellestar se aleja de él sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos negros. Esos ojos negros que antes me miraban con un amor infinito ahora...no veía nada, solo rabia. Le da la vuelta al mango de la puerta e intenta salir corriendo entre lágrimas pero Severus la agarra del brazo sin hacerle daño. Ella se gira y lo único que hace es doblarle la cara en el acto.

\- Suéltame, maldita sea.

\- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo por ser ahora ''la poderosa''?

\- ¿Quién acaba de hablar? ¿Quejicus?

Severus le suelta el brazo y se apoya en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia abajo y esta vez es él quien tiene los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡AL MENOS YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! - le grita con todo el dolor acumulado

\- ¡NO! ¡EL MONSTRUO ES EL QUE TE GOBIERNA! - le responde ella saliendo corriendo de allí con sus palabras en la cabeza. Soy un monstruo...soy un monstruo...

Se aleja, intenta alejarse todo lo que puede. Corre como nunca corrió jamás. Sale del castillo y, aún corriendo, entra al bosque prohibido. Le da igual todo, lo único que quiere es alejarse. Las ramas le dan en la cara, en los brazos, en las piernas. Hilos de sangre caen de las heridas pero a ella no le importa. Quiere huir...

Tras un tiempo se para en seco y se desmorona entre miradas procedentes de la oscuridad, entre los árboles. Y allí, la poderosa Dellestar Dracon, poseedora de la magia de cinco magos, se siente la persona más débil de la Tierra y se duerme contra un tronco sin dejar de pensar en tres palabras.

Soy un monstruo...Soy un monstruo...


	15. 14 ¡Suelta la verdad chica!

Se acabó Hogwarts. Dellestar estaba decidida a dejar a Severus atrás aunque soñara cada noche con él. Ya no lo vería. Recoge su equipaje y se va hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Suspira, levanta la cabeza y se echa el pelo hacia atrás como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Hola Dumby, ¿Cómo vas? ¿Querías verme? - pregunta entrando aunque se queda parada al ver a Alastor Moody apoyado contra la pared no muy alegre.

\- Dellestar - responde Albus tranquilo, como si nada - ¿Un caramelo?

\- Muchas gracias - dice mientras levanta los hombros y coge el caramelo al aire - ¿A qué se debe mi visita?

\- No irás al colegio de aurores... Alastor ha accedido amablemente - gruñe Alastor por detrás - a entrenarte él. Tu solo te presentarías a los exámenes - desenvuelve un caramelo y se lo come.

\- ¿Tanto me quieres Alastor? - pregunta ella apoyándose sobre el hombro del auror - Me voy a sonrojar.

Alastor se aparta y Dellestar hace el movimiento de caerse al suelo pero se queda flotando tranquilamente en el aire con una mueca de diversión al ver la cara de Alastor.

\- Deja de jugar - gruñe él - Vamos. Trabajarás conmigo en el Ministerio. Yo hago todos los turnos de mañana, tarde y noche.

\- ¿¡Qué me estás contando!?- miro a Albus - Eso es abuso

\- Ya no te hace tanta gracia al parecer... - es lo único que le da tiempo a decir a Albus.

\- Me niego

\- No tienes opción. Si el ministerio no cree que tenga tu poder atado, irán de caza contra ti.

\- No tengo problemas para librarme de unos cuantos torpes de estos - dice ella enfadada.

\- ¿En verdad es eso lo que quieres chica? Créeme, yo estoy mucho más amargado que tu.

\- Vámonos antes de que me lo piense de nuevo.- refunfuña ella.

Alastor se despide de Albus con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y le tiende el brazo a Delles. Probablemente Dumbledore le haya dado permiso para poder aparecerse. Suspirando, Dellestar agarra el brazo del auror y se aparecen en una sala del ministerio con dos camas bastante maltrechas, pareces blancas aburridas y un tablón enorme lleno de pergaminos.

\- Esta es tu nueva habitación.- dice el auror divertido.

\- Mátame

\- En este tablón aparecerán distintos problemas que ocurran - le sigue explicando Alastor sin prestar atención a su comentario - hay también diferentes grados. Si sale el grado rojo hemos de avisar a bastantes aurores. No sobreviviríamos nosotros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Quién ha decorado este sitio?

\- Empecemos con tu entrenamiento.

\- Hoy estoy cansada, paso, ve tu al entrenamiento mientras yo vigilo el tablón ese.

Sin saber cómo, Dellestar acaba en una pista de atletismo muggle y Alastor empieza a ordenarle que de vueltas sin parar.

\- Si te paras, te lanzaré un crucio, así que piénsatelo - le grita divertido el auror mientras se sienta en unas gradas cercanas.

\- ¿Para qué narices me sirve esta estupidez si me atacan? No debería aprender... nose, espera que soy cortita, ¿magia?

Pero Alastor se había recostado y no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Creyendo que se había dormido, Dellestar se paró unas cuantas veces y se llevó puestos varios crucios no muy dolorosos para su opinión. Así estuvo día si y día también corriendo, levantando peso, nadando... . Dellestar caminaba sin demasiada gana por los pasillos del ministerio para ir a su sesión diaria de entrenamiento intensivo -que duraba todo el día- cuando una mano le tocó el hombro.

\- Dellestar, ¿qué haces por aquí? - le pregunta una voz bastante conocida

\- ¿Lily? - la muchacha se gira - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. Trabajo aquí como auror junto con James. Nos casaremos pronto por cierto. ¿Y tu qué tal?

\- ¿Ya os vais a casar? Qué velocidad... - susurra para sí misma - Estoy entrenándome como aprendiz de auror - le dice esta vez a su compañera - Mi compañero es Moody y me destroza cada día como un buen compi

\- Madre mía, Alastor Moody, ese tipo está completamente loco.

\- Bueno, está en camino a la locura. Me despierta todos los días chillando, ¡Alerta permanente! Es insufrible - Aunque no puede evitar sonreir ante el recuerdo del auror.

\- Pensé que tú te ibas a casar con Severus... ¿Cómo está por cierto?

Lo único que Dellestar no quería que entrase en la conversación. Ya casi le había olvidado... casi.

\- Cortamos en el último curso.

\- Ay, perdóname.

\- No tiene importancia, no lo sabías y...

\- ¿Dellestar? - pregunta una voz que ella ya había oído antes a sus espaldas

\- James - dice Lily - Luego nos vemos Delles.

Lily y James se van antes de que Potter tenga la oportunidad de hablar. Dellestar se va hacia su preciosa habitación -nótese el sarcasmo- y se encuentra a Alastor tumbado en la cama con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenas - dice Dellestar al entrar - Creo que por tu cara hoy me vas a destrozar viva.

\- Estoy algo confundido con un pequeño tema. - empieza diciendo -¿Sabes que hablas por las noches Dellestar?

\- Al-algo me han comentado - responde ella nerviosa.

El auror se yergue y mira a su compañera con cierta... ¿tristeza?

\- ¿Contra qué luchan los aurores Dellestar?

\- Contra todo lo que vaya en contra del Ministerio - dice de memoria pero al ver la cara de Alastor cambia de chip - Vale, no me lo creo ni yo... Para ayudar a quienes esten en peligro.

\- Y, normalmente, ¿quienes provocan el peligro?

\- Los mortífagos mayoritariamente - dice pensativa.

\- No eres una mala persona, tienes buen corazón Dellestar, sé sincera conmigo. Sabes que no voy a ir corriendo al ministro. Podría haberlo echo pero quiero escucharte.

\- ¿De qué he hablado exactamente? - responde derrumbándose

\- De un tal Severus, eso todas las noches - añade - y luego de Tom Riddle, Malfoy, la marca...

\- Qué remedio - suspira, era la primera vez que se sentía así de vulnerable. Agarra su gabardina blanca y se la quita. Se suba la camiseta hasta el hombro y deja al auror ver una venda bastante mal cuidada. Sin mucha gana, Dellestar la va desenrollando dejando al descubierto la marca - Ya puedes ir a decírselo al mundo.

\- No voy a hacer eso, solo quiero explicaciones - responde el auror aunque se le notaba nervioso y arrastra su mano hasta la varita.

\- No decidí llevar eso. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué en el hombro y no en el antebrazo... Bueno, fui la primera marcada. Me la hizo cuando tenía seis años.- le tiembla la voz sin querer - Está en un lugar especial para dar a conocer que soy especial. Él si puede sentir, Alastor, siente por mi, moriría por mi, lo sé.

\- Dellestar... estás equivocada. Él no puede amar, no siente nada por ti - le dice el auror ya más tranquilo al notar su dolor.

\- No. Los demás estáis equivocados. Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos, es imposible que haya alguien en el mundo que haya perdido toda la bondad. Es mi hermano Alastor - la mirada de Dellestar se aparta de la del auror.

Se mantienen en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos aunque a Dellestar le parecen horas.

\- ¿Hermanos?

\- Bueno, hermanastros - era la primera vez que le decía esto a alguien, unas lágrimas se resbalan por su mejilla - Tenemos en común la sangre de Slytherin. Él es mestizo y yo sangre limpia... . El caso es que me lleva cuidando desde que era una cría, siempre protegiéndome. Yo nunca he tenido sus ideales en cuanto a la sangre... eso me da un poco igual. Además su séquito me parece insoportable. - Alastor se mantiene en silencio - Nos respetamos el uno al otro aunque seamos enemigos. Nunca nos haríamos daño.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? - pregunta Alastor mientras le temblaba la voz.

\- Dellestar Blade Marvolo - responde casi con un susurro.

Otro silencio incómodo.

\- Creo recordar que la descendencia de Godric Gryffindor terminó por llamarse...

\- Blade. - responde cortante.

El auror se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se deja caer en la cama.

\- ¿Cuánta gente sabe esto?

\- Tres personas. Tom, tú y yo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió realmente en el lago?

\- Os dije la verdad a medias. Tom llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo que yo tuviese... una vida eterna por así decirlo. Tanto tiempo que, cuando me hizo la marca, encantó mi alma para que se entregase a personas u objetos que fuesen importantes para mi - suspira intranquila - Por suerte para mí no uso las artes oscuras. Era muy pequeña, temía que pudiesen hacerme daño. Su plan no salió del todo bien. Como no es una magia poderosa como la de los horrocruxes cada vez me sentía más débil. Cuando le entregué parte de mi alma a cuatro personas, Tom paró el hechizo e intentó ligar mi alma con las otras para que no muriese.

\- Increíble...

\- Mandó a las sirenas mantenerme con vida ya que incluso ellas conocían su nombre y me dejó en el lago mientras se procesaba la tranformación, sino me hubieseis enterrado y habría muerto. Lo malo o bueno, depende de como lo veas, de todo esto es que también me mandó el poder de esos cuatro magos.

\- Con lo que estoy delante de una máquina asesina

\- Más o menos

\- Bueno... - habla tras un rato de cavilar - Supongo que tendré que entrenarte más duramente después de saber todo esto

\- ¿No vas a decírselo al mundo? ¿Al ministro? ¿No crees que sea una amenaza?

\- No creo. Además, el ministro me cae bastante mal.

\- Alastor... gracias...

\- No te pongas cariñosa. Me gusta más la Dellestar arrogante, presumida, con aire de superioridad... - gruñe el auror.

\- Lo he captado.

\- Aún no me has comentado quién es ese tal Severus.

\- ¡Eso es un asunto privado! - grita Dellestar cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has contado tus orígenes y no me puedes contar sobre una persona? Si yo te contara lo que has dicho de él por las noches...

\- Está bien, está bien, cállate aprovechado - suspira- Salía con él hasta que se hizo la marca tenebrosa, ¿contento?

\- Medianamente. Aquí tienes, tu correo - dice entregándole una carta que tenía escondida detrás de él.

\- Por qué no me lo has dado antes maldito...

\- Porque quería escuchar tu dulce voz. Ahora déjame, voy a pensar cómo destrozarte en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Dellestar bufa ante el comentario y se tumba para leer la carta tan elegante que tenía ante ella. La verdad es que se había desahogado tras contarle todo a Alastor. Se notaba que el auror le tenía cariño aunque no se lo demostrase demasiado. Abre el sobre y sonríe nada más ver la firma.

 _Dellestar Dracon,_

 _Nos complace decirle que está invitada a nuestra boda. La celebraremos ésta Navidad._

 _Un saludo_

 _Los Malfoy_

Qué aburrido se ha vuelto Lucius - piensa Dellestar pero se da cuenta de que detrás hay más carta pero escrita con la caligrafía normal de su amigo.

 _Dellestar:_

 _Siento lo de la carta, es el prototipo que hay que mandarle a todo el mundo pero mientras Narcisa no miraba te he decidido escribir esto. Espero que vengas a la boda. Sé que no te gustan demasiado porque los magos que vienen no son muy ... bueno, de tu estilo, pero me haría ilusión ver tu cara por aquí. Te advierto que la mayoría serán mortífagos pero no habrá problemas. Si puedes venirte un día antes a la mansión me alegraría._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Lu._

Al final se le ha pegado el mote. Dellestar se sentía un poco confusa. No sabía bien qué hacer. Le lanza la carta a Alastor como si nada. Tras unos minutos la carta vuelve a sus manos.

\- Haz lo que quieras pero al día siguiente tendrás el doble de trabajo. - le dice el auror aún tirado en la cama de al lado.

\- Eres un encanto.

\- Lo sé.


	16. 15 La boda de Lucius Malfoy

Dellestar se levantó con bastante parsimonia el día antes de Navidad. En la cama de al lado Alastor dormía profundamente. Se suponía que tendría que haberse quedado vigilando. Lanza un suspiro y se prepara para saltar encima del auror para ver cómo le chilla. Cuando está a punto de tirarse encima de él, una voz la detiene.

\- Alerta permanente! - chilla Alastor provocando que la chica de un bote - Creías que estaba durmiendo?

\- Eso creía, sí. Es lo que las personas normales hacen, dormirse en el trabajo - digo de mala gana.

\- Mañana tienes una boda - le insinua intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que consigue.

\- No quiero bodas, no me gustan - dice la chica tirándose boca abajo en la cama.

\- Creí que eras amiga de Malfoy... estoy casi seguro de que es un mortífago.

\- ¿Y qué si lo fuera?

\- Que lo meteré en Azkaban.

Dellestar se levanta enfadada y entra al baño sin ninguna gana. Se ducha con agua congelada y se pone su ropa de auror habitual. La gabardina blanca de dragón que le regaló Lucius, los guantes, las botas, leggins negros y un top con detalles rojos. Alastor toca a la puerta y entra. La mira de arriba a abajo.

\- Irás según veo - confirma el auror suspirando.

\- Es mi amigo, he de estar junto a él - le dice ella no muy convencida - Hay muchos tipos de mortífagos, Alastor. Hay quienes lo son por miedo o conveniencia, como Lucius. Otros lo son por verdadera obsesión y lealtad, como esa tal Bellatrix Lestrange, que más bien roza la locura y por último hay otros que durante toda su vida han sufrido tanto que... creen que ese es su único camino, como Seve... quiero decir, Snape.

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunta señalando al hombro de la muchacha - ¿En qué grupo estás?

\- En ninguno. Yo tengo esta marca porque es mi hermano y le quiero.

Alastor suspira y mira a Dellestar con infinito cariño. Él no lo entendía pero, por cualquier razón, lo daría todo por esa chica. Ya había conocido todos sus secretos. Habían llegado a contarse momentos de sus vidas que ninguno de los dos había contado a nadie hasta ese momento.

\- Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Te recuerdo que esa boda va a estar infestada de mortífagos.- le dice el auror preocupado.

\- Yo solo le temo a uno.

A sabiendas de que ella no iba a hablar más, Alastor sale del baño. Dellestar se cepilla un poco su brillante pelo negro como el carbón. Aún tenía el problema de la marca, que en esos momentos descansaba tras unas vendas en su hombro. Decidió dejar la venda donde estaba y la aseguró con magia para que no se cayese por cualquier contratiempo.

Sale del baño y se prepara para aparecerse.

\- Recuerda chica, ¡Alerta permanente!

\- Nos vemos en dos días

Tras un gesto de cabeza a Alastor como despedida, se desaparece. Decide aparecer en la puerta de la mansión por pura cortesía. Llama y un elfo le pide que pase amablemente. Dellestar dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y entra al salón donde Lucius y Narcissa la esperan.

\- Delles, me alegro de que hayas podido venir - le dice Lucius acercándose y abrazándola.

\- Gracias por la invitación Lucius - le responde cortésmente la chica pero al ver como el rubio levanta una ceja cambia a un tono más informal - Prometo no apresar a ninguno de tus...amigos - sonríe de lado y le mira intensamente.

\- Tú debes de ser Dellestar - dice Narcissa levantándose del sillón de cuero - Soy Narcissa Black, pero puedes llamarme Cissy

\- Un placer, Cissy. Black por poco tiempo según creo - le responde apartando la mirada de Lucius para colocarla frente a la de Narcissa sonriente - ¿También eres mortífaga?

La mujer parece sorprenderse ante el comentario y mira a Lucius con reproche. Su futuro marido hace caso omiso de su mirada con lo que decide responder.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Bien entonces - agrega la invitada sentándose

Lucius se mantiene atento a la conversación que al principio parecía estar algo tensa pero tras un rato de charla las dos mujeres hablan como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

\- ¿Queréis pasar al comedor? - pregunta el rubio bastante contento de que las dos se lleven bien.

\- Gracias Lu

Van hacia el comedor y la comida aparece en la mesa con una pinta deliciosa. Todos empiezan a comer y siguen conversando animadamente.

\- ¿Qué mortífagos vendrán mañana? - pregunta Dellestar con cierto terror

\- Veo en tus ojos... ¿miedo? - le pregunta a su vez su amigo.

\- Digamos que solo le temo a uno.

\- Sabes que he invitado a Severus... es el único con el que tengo lazos de amistad en verdad. Los otros son más por las apariencias.

\- También le invitamos a venir hoy pero al parecer no ha podido al final - agrega Cissy.

Los tres se pasan la tarde hablando. Al parecer ya lo tenían todo listo desde hace bastante tiempo. Dellestar mira hacia la ventana y se fija en que algunos copos empezaban a caer de unas nubes completamente blancas. Poco a poco empiezan a caer más y danzan entre ellos hasta posarse en el suelo, empezando a vestirlo de blanco.

\- Mañana te ayudaré con el vestido Cissy, no te preocupes.

\- Eres muy amable Dellestar. Por cierto - agrega- nunca he oído tu apellido entre los magos.

\- Prefiero no ser reconocida, pero soy sangre limpia.

\- A, entiendo.

Dellestar se despide de los Malfoy dándole a Lucius un suave beso en la mejilla y se queda dormida en una mullida cama.

Al día siguiente, Dellestar entra al baño, se ducha como cada día y se viste con un vestido blanco largo abierto por la espalda que contrastaba con su morena piel. Se deja puesto el colgante del fénix que el propio Severus se le regaló ya que no se lo quitaba nunca, y deja caer otro de esmeraldas a su espalda. Con cierta prisa, recoge el pelo en una coleta y se coloca una tiara blanca bastante brillante. La mayoría la tomarían por loca. Una luz blanca entre mortífagos...menuda ilusión. Debí vestir de negro - piensa mientras se sube en unos zapatos de cristal y camina hacia la habitación de Narcissa.

\- Pase - le dice la futura señora Malfoy desde dentro y eso hace. Al parecer hoy Cissy había decidido dormir sola para que su marido no viese el vestido ni tuviese que despertarse temprano. Al entrar, Dellestar se queda mirando a una cantidad considerable de elfinas que peinaban y arreglaban a la mujer.

\- Oh Dellestar, estás radiante - le dice nada más entrar - pero... ¿por qué llevas esa venda en el brazo?

\- Una herida, no tiene importancia - le responde pero al ver que iba a seguir protestando agrega - En verdad no importa, es tu día. Tú eres la que va a estar radiante hoy.

Consigue convencerla y le ayuda a ponerse el vestido, las joyas, arreglarse el pelo...Finalmente llega la hora y las dos salen de la habitación. Bajan hasta la puerta de la mansión y Narcissa se queda allí mientras Dellestar sale para sentarse. Ya estaban todos. Como bien dijo Lucius, la mayoría eran mortífagos. Dellestar se queda de pie apartada y entre sombras. El paisaje era verdaderamente hermoso. El suelo estaba vestido con una capa de nieve al igual que los árboles y el cielo se mantenía despejado sin una sola nube. Dellestar nota que alguien la observa y revisa con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes hasta que se queda con la mirada estática en uno de ellos. Severus la miraba con añoranza y sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Dellestar, por su parte, al mirar a esos hermosos ojos negros pierde la noción de los demás. Severus había cambiado bastante. Vestía totalmente de negro y una capa. Recordaba vagamente a un murciélago. La ceremonia comienza y ambos se obligan a mirar hacia delante. Todo pasa sin el mayor incidente hasta que llega el baile. Varias parejas salen a la pista de baile, otros charlan animadamente y otros, como Dellestar, permanecen escondidos. No quería estropearle la boda a su mejor amigo y tampoco quería problemas.

\- Concédeme un baile, te veo algo aburrida - le dice una voz a su espalda.

\- Deberías bailar con Narcissa, Lu. Además, no estoy aburrida, simplemente evito problemas. Tu cuñada la loca podría destrozarte la ceremonia.

\- Tonterías. Cissy ha ido a bailar con Lestrange y yo voy a bailar contigo.

\- Pobre Cissy

Lucius contiene la risa y arrastra a la preciosa joven hasta la pista de baile. La agarra de la cintura y comienza a guiarla

\- Venga ya Lu, no se bailar - susurra algo nerviosa.

\- No digas tonterías, tú solo sígueme, no es tan difícil.

Todas las miradas se giran hacia la nueva pareja, incluida la de Snape. La mayoría de mortífagos carraspeaban al reconocer con quien bailaba su compañero. Normal, la aprendiz de Alastor Moody invitada por un mortífago, con el cual estaba bailando en esos momentos, rodeada de ellos. ¿Quién no los miraría?

\- Me vuelvo a mis sombras... esto es peligroso.

\- No te preocupes por deslumbrar a Cissy - sonríe Lucius besándole la frente.

-¡ Lu! Te acabas de casar con ella y ya estás...

\- Era broma. Estás preciosa hoy Dellestar Dracon.

\- Lo mismo te digo Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Lucius deja a la chica de nuevo fuera de la pista de baile, una persona bastante conocida se acerca a ella.

\- Dellestar Dracon... auror - afirma una voz chillona desde la espalda.

\- En verdad aprendiz de auror... debes ser Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿me equivoco? - le responde girándose.

\- No, no te equivocas. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Apuntar caras?

\- Acompañar a un amigo que se acaba de casar.

\- Bellatrix... ¿molestando invitados? - pregunta una voz grave tras Dellestar. Hablaba pausadamente - A Lucius no creo que...le agrade tu comportamiento.

\- No estaba hablando contigo Snape - escupe la mortífaga enfadada mientras Severus simplemente levanta una ceja

Tras susurrar un 'no merece la pena' Bellatrix desaparece entre la multitud.

\- No era necesaria tu intervención.

\- Lo sé. Aún así preferí... intervenir.- responde él mirándola a los ojos embelesado.

\- ¡Dellestar! - grita Lucius apartando a Severus, quien le deja paso con un gruñido.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tienes que salir de aquí. Mi querida cuñada está reclutando mortífagos para matarte.

\- Qué encanto de mujer... Bueno, tendré que intervenir. No te preocupes, no destrozaré tu boda.

Dellestar se aleja de los dos y se acerca a los músicos. Ve a los mortífagos acercarse a ella peligrosamente y empieza a sonar una música oscura y profundamientras los mortífagos se acercaban a ella peligrosamente con varitas en ristre. Todos los presentes se giran hacia ella cuando de repente comienza a cantar, maravillados por su voz. Los mortífagos se quedan parados y dejan caer las varitas. Incluso Bellatrix da un paso hacia atrás temerosa. Dellestar cantaba con los ojos cerrados sin preocuparse. Se da un silencio repentino en el que no se escuchaban ni las respiraciones de los presentes y sigue cantando entre varias voces. Lucius y Severus se quedan totalmente quietos, maravillados, embelesados por aquella voz que hasta ese día no conocían. La música se calla y Dellestar desaparece entre llamas.

\- Dellestar, veo que has vuelto - le dice Alastor a su compañera - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

\- Creo que mañana saldré en el profeta... - le responde sonriente - ¿Por qué tienes esa herida en la cara?

\- He tenido que salir de misión urgente, ya sabes.- le resta importancia- ¿Qué significa que saldrás en el profeta?

\- Significa que las sirenas con las que estuve en el lago no perdieron el tiempo y, al parecer, experimentaron conmigo mientras estaba ahí abajo.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Ni yo misma lo entiendo jefe, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Tendré que hablar con Lucius y explicarle por qué me he ido tan de repente y también tendré que hablar con Tom imagino.

\- Está matando gente, chica .Por mucho que le quieras, aléjate de él.- le dice el auror casi suplicando- Ese hombre es un monstruo

Dellestar le mira y Alastor entiende en ese mismo instante que perdía el tiempo al intentar convencerla.

\- Al parecer yo también soy uno amigo mío.- le responde ella mientras sus ojos rojo granate brillan frente a la cara de incertidumbre de Alastor Moody.


	17. 16 Pues una pierna menos

\- Dellestar, te he traido una botella de whisky de fuego - dice Alastor entrando sin cuidado a la habitación del Ministerio.

Nada más abrir la puerta gruñe. Su querida pupila estaba tumbada en la cama con los cabellos alborotados y la mirada en el infinito. Hacía bailar un vestido blanco que, si Alastor no recordaba mal, llevó hace unos días a la boda de un mortífago.

\- Te ordené que vigilases - le dice enfadado.

\- Estoy vigilando, miro el tablero de cuando en cuando. - le responde la muchacha sin mirarle.

\- Levántate, vamos a entrenar, no puedes estar así.

\- ¿Así cómo? Añorando, soñando, idealizando, obsesionandome... elige - le responde Dellestar aún mirando el vestido. - Ahora que lo pienso en el mundo muggle no se puede ir de blanco en las bodas, exceptuando la novia claro... curioso ¿verdad?

\- ¿Otra vez pensando en ese maldito mortífago? - cada vez que tiene esa cara de anonada y dice comentarios que nada tienen que ver con el tema, Alastor ya sabía lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica.

\- No, suspiro por gusto - responde irónica.

Alastor se sienta en una silla no muy cómoda y abre la botella que había traído. Entiende que Dellestar no esté muy contenta... ¿Quién querría quedarse el día de noche vieja trabajando? Le da un trago y le pasa la botella. Ambos se mantienen en silencio hasta que la voz de Dellestar lo rompe.

\- Felíz año nuevo maldito amargado.

\- Lo mismo digo arrogante obsesionada.

Nada más terminar la frase el tablón se gira y aparece un mensaje urgente. Alastor se levanta a una velocidad asombrosa para su edad y empieza a leer. Dellestar, curiosa por la reacción del mago, se levanta e intenta leerla sin mucho éxito. Al terminar de leer, Alastor se pone más blanco de lo habitual y le entrega la carta.

 **Aviso urgente a los aurores**

 **Un grupo de mortífagos vistos por última vez en Hogsmeade han apresado a diez niños muggles. Solicitamos ayuda inmediata.**

\- Si es urgente significa que hay demasiados mortífagos para nosotros dos. - dice preocupado

\- Tenemos que ir, van a matar a esos niños si no lo han echo ya Alastor - responde Dellestar agarrando su gabardina.

\- Tienes razón. Aún así dudo que vengan muchos siendo noche vieja... vamos.

Ambos salen corriendo hacia las chimeneas y se transportan mediante polvos flu a Hogsmeade. Allí, Dellestar cierra los ojos y le indica el camino a su compañero. Entran al bosque prohibido con varita en ristre siguiendo bastantes pisadas hasta que escuchan algunas voces y llantos.

\- Bueno Mulciber, ¿qué te dijo exactamente el señor tenebroso? - pregunta una voz que Dellestar indentificó rápidamente como la de Avery.

\- Ya os lo he dicho, que vendría.

\- Eso dices Mulciber pero llevamos aquí hora y media sin noticias - sisea la voz de uno de los compañeros de su casa aunque Dellestar no recuerda su nombre.

\- ¿Me crees capaz de cuestionar sus órdenes Rosier? - Evan Rosier, ese es el nombre.

\- No creo que debamos...precipitarnos. Esperaremos un poco más como nos ordenó - interrumpe otra voz que hace que el corazón de Dellestar se descontrole mientras que Alastor le da un codazo.

\- Podría castigarnos si no lo hacemos así. Estoy de acuerdo con Severus.

\- Tu cállate Malfoy. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

\- ¿He de recordarte quién tiene el estatus más alto Rodolphus?. Que seas mi cuñado no me impide castigarte. - dice Lucius enfadado apuntándole con la varita

\- Callaos, ya viene - interrumpe la voz de Evan Rosier.

Todos los mortífagos se mantienen en silencio como un mar de estatuas negras. Una sombra aparece sobre ellos y aterriza tomando la forma de la persona a la que tanto temían todos los presentes, exceptuando, claro está, a Dellestar. Los niños comienzan a llorar más fuerte y Lord Voldemort se gira hacia su séquito.

\- Aquí los tiene como ordenó mi señor - le dice Rosier haciendo una pequeña reverencia - diez niños muggles.

\- Bien. Tengo una pregunta antes de comenzar .

\- Lo que desee mi señor - responde esta vez Lucius

\- ¿Por qué razón hay aurores escuchando?

Dellestar, nada más escuchar eso, aparta a Alastor sin mucho éxito ya que unas cuerdas se ciernen sobre ellos y los inmovilizan. Sus cuerpos se elevan mientras Voldemort los acercaba hasta quedar frente a él. Dellestar es capaz de escuchar la respiración agitada de Lucius y Severus.

\- Veamos... - susurra Tom acercando su varita al cuello de Alastor - Te reconozco, eres Alastor Moody, un molesto bicho - gira hacia Dellestar - Y tu... nunca te había visto antes.

Snape da un paso hacia donde estaban pero Lucius le agarra de la capa y lo devuelve a su sitio.

\- Dime tu nombre - habla entre susurros Voldemort acercando más la varita hacia el cuello de Delles, produciendo un estremencimiento en los tres magos Alastor, Severus y Lucius.

\- Dellestar Dracon - responde ella sin un atisbo de miedo, cosa que no pasa desapercibida entre los mortífagos.

\- Bueno Dellestar Dracon, juguemos un poco - dice con ironía soltando las cuerdas que la sujetaban. No estaba como Dellestar recordaba. Su piel ahora era blanca, ojos rojos de serpiente y sus bellas facciones y su pelo habían desaparecido.- Vamos, saca tu varita. Te enseñaré quien tiene el verdadero porder.

Dellestar se levanta con la piel expuesta marcada por la presión de las cuerdas y saca la varita. Voldemort hace una pequeña reverencia y Dellestar se la devuelve. Escucha a Alastor susurrar que no lo hiciese pero no le hace caso. Es su hermano, solo estaba actuando.

\- Espera, hagamos algo mejor. Os noto algo tensos... Severus, Lucius. Tened el honor de monstrarle la lección vosotros.

\- Permítame mi señor... - se escucha la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange

\- No, lo harán ellos Bellatrix.

Dellestar abre mucho los ojos. En esos momentos muchos insultos se le pasaban por la mente dirigidos a su hermano. Lucius es el primero que se acerca con la varita temblando. Mueve los labios transmitiendole a la chica un 'perdóname' y lanza el hechizo.

\- Crucio - dice en alto intentando que la voz no le quiebre. Dellestar cae al suelo y grita de dolor. Un grito desgarrador que atraviesa el corazón de Lucius rompiendolo en mil pedazos. El mortífago aparta la mirada.

\- Bien echo Lucius...ahora es tu turno Severus.- añade Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra pero irónica.

Severus se acerca a ella y se queda quieto observándola. Apunta con la varita hacia Dellestar, a él no le tiembla la mano. Cierra los ojos pero los niños empiezan a llorar más fuerte. En ese instante y Voldemort lo aparta de un empujón para acercarse a los niños. Severus aprovecha y guarda la varita suspirando aliviado.

\- Que empiece la diversión... -susurra Voldemort.- Un niño para cada uno de vosotros. Hoy utilizaréis un nuevo hechizo.- les ordena mientras vuelve a atar a Dellestar con cuerdas.

Cuando todos los mortífagos tienen a un niño delante, Tom vuelve a hablar.

\- Este hechizo es cortesía de Severus.-dice sonriendo mientras Snape solo mantiene la cabeza gacha- Muéstraselo - añade mientras se acerca al lugar donde Dellestar intenta soltarse.

\- Sectumsempra... - susurra Severus

Desde ahí comienza el 'espectáculo'. Todos los mortífagos hacen lo mismo que Severus. Algunos riendo a carcajadas, otros en susurros, otros orgullosos... La sangre de los pequeños se junta con sus lágrimas y caen al suelo. Se forma un enorme charco de sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos y los mortífagos... Algunos bailaban alrededor, otros sonreían, otros apartaban la mirada asqueados. Voldemort observa la escena totalmente serio.

\- ¿ _Es esto lo que quieres Tom? Mira qué matanza has producido - le susurra Dellestar en parsel_

 _\- Tú no deberías estar aquí.- le responde enfadado - ¿Cuando vas a entender que tengo que guardar apariencias? No quiero hacerte daño pero me estás obligando._

 _\- No me ha dolido en verdad. He actuado un poco, Lucius no le ha puesto mucho sentimiento._

 _\- Me da igual. ¿Qué narices hago ahora contigo?_

 _\- Nada. Déjame enseñarte quien tiene el verdadero poder - le susurra repitiendo sus mismas palabras con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Tú también quieres un niño para practicar?_

 _\- Prefiero practicar contigo gracias.¿Te he comentado que estás horrible? Los horrocruxes no sacan tu belleza interior... Haciendo estas cosas es normal que la gente piense que eres un desalmado incapaz de sentir._

 _\- Eso es lo que quiero que piensen. Ahora cierra la boca, tu querido auror nos mira le lanzas un obliviate._

 _\- Él ya lo sabe y me entiende - al ver las intenciones de su hermano añade- No, ni se te ocurra matarle o te mataré yo a ti._

Tom levanta los hombros y se gira hacia sus súbditos. La vida de los niños ya se había marchado dejando solo sus cuerpos sin vida ensangrentados. Dellestar produce un hechizo no verbal y corta las cuerdas mientras los mortífagos no se fijan en ellos. Severus es el único que se gira para verla pero se encuentra con Dellestar y Alastor a punto de escapar. Su mirada se topa con la de ella pero se gira como si no hubiese visto nada. Voldemort siente la presencia de su hermana moverse pero también permanece en el sitio frente al charco de sangre.

\- Esto es lo que son, una raza inferior a nosotros que deben someterse o ser erradicados -comienza a hablar - Empezaremos por nuestra propia raza que está siendo contaminada por esos ineptos sangre sucia.

Dellestar agarra a Alastor y se desaparece llevándose a alguien consigo. Aparecen en un bosque cerca de una enorme catarata. Dellestar se gira hacia Alastor velozmente y se lo encuentra forcejeando con Fenrir Greyback que según recuerda de los carteles del ministerio es un hombre lobo con preferencia hacia los niños. La pierna de Alastor sangraba mucho, probablemente había sufrido una descuartización. La verdad es que el hombre lobo no ayudaba demasiado. Al no encontrar su varita, Dellestar se tira literalmente encima de Greyback atacándole a puñetazos. Claro está, el hombre lobo era mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Sectumsempra! - grita Dellestar hacia el lobo quitándole su varita del cinto.

Fenrir cae al suelo y con un movimiento de varita Dellestar lo hace desaparecer. La chica se gira, agarra a Alastor como puede y se acerca al filo de la cascada ya que los mortífagos les habían seguido y ahora les rodeaban, Voldemort en cabeza. Dellestar respira costosamente al tener que llevar a Alastor apoyado y por las heridas de la pelea.

\- ¿Veis lo que habéis conseguido? - pregunta Tom con una sonrisa forzada

Dellestar le escupe sangre cerca de los pies y se lanza, agarrando a Alastor, por la cascada. Mientras caían desde varios metros hacia el agua rezando porque no hubiese rocas, Dellestar pone a Alastor encima para llevarse ella el golpe del agua o el auror posiblemente moriría. Caen al agua aun escuchando los gritos de júbilo por parte de los mortífagos. Cuando están a punto de ahogarse, Dellestar sale agarrando fuertemente a Alastor y con arcadas. Consigue arrastrar al auror hasta un árbol y rompe parte de sus pantalones, dejando los gemelos al aire, para tapar la herida antes de que Alastor se desangre.

\- De...Dellestar - la llama el auror - Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me despida - dice tosiendo.

\- Ba, no digas estupideces - le responde casi en un susurro su compañera - Solo te han cortado la mitad de la pierna - le dice con ironía.

\- Estamos los dos a punto de morir y tu sigues con bromitas estúpidas, nunca cambiarás maldita sea.

\- No nos podemos aparecer porque probablemente nos desangremos... ¿Corremos el riesgo viejales?

\- Adelante pequeña insoportable.

Dellestar agarra el brazo del auror como puede y se desaparece, volviendo a aparecer en San Mungo. Por suerte, ambos llegan sin más daños de los que ya llevaban y las enfermeras se acercan a ellos corriendo.

\- Aurores, ministerio... - son las últimas palabras de Dellestar antes de desmayarse sin soltar la mano de Alastor.


	18. 17 Dos corazones:Una madre y un hermano

Desde que Dellestar y Alastor se enfrentaron cara a cara al señor tenebroso, sus nombres se hicieron bastante famosos entre la comunidad mágica y durante un año estuvieron dando guerra a los mortífagos y su líder.

\- Rápido Dellestar o llegaremos tarde.

\- Odio las reuniones de Fudge, odio a Fudge... ¡Me tiene manía!

\- Y yo odio tus quejas, muévete.

Alastor y su nueva pierna de metal recorren los pasillos insistiendo a Dellestar hasta llegar a la oficina de aurores donde ya están todos reunidos.

\- De nuevo tarde - les dice Fudge con su tono patético de autoridad.- Sois los aurores con más fama pero los menos disciplinados. Se nota que la fama no lo es todo.

\- Estábamos ocupados haciendo el trabajo de todos.- escupe Dellestar envenenando sus palabras

Se oyen varios murmullos de desaprobación ante el comentario de Dellestar y Alastor le propina un buen codazo.

\- Desde luego... -afirma Fudge ante sorpresa de todos los presentes - para eso estamos hoy aquí. El Ministerio está al tanto de tus peculiares habilidades - Dellestar frunce el ceño seria - Y hemos decidido estudiarte.

\- No es un experimento - le responde Alastor enfadado levantándose - y nadie la va a estudiar.

\- Eso no es tu decisión Alastor. Imagina que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la reclama...

Dellestar se levanta enfadada y sale de allí con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca. Se desaparece y aparece, para su sorpresa, en la mansión Malfoy. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a su ahijado. Otra vez le llamaban monstruo en su cara...ya estaba harta. Desde que saltó de esa cascada, su nombre aludía terror, terror por lo desconocido, por ser diferente, por ser más fuerte. Entra y se encuentra a un niño con una brillante cabellera rubia platina corriendo por los jardines. En cuanto el niño la ve se queda quieto temeroso.

\- Hola, tú debes de ser Draco - el niño se mantiene en el sitio. Dellestar silba de manera inaudible y un precioso fénix se posa en su hombro - Este es Zeiger... ¿a que es bonito?

El niño, al ver la belleza del ave, se acerca a la extraña con cautela. Dellestar se agacha para poder estar a la altura del niño.

\- No tengas miedo. Sabes dónde está papá? Soy una amiga suya.- el chico niega- Vamos a buscarle ¿quieres?

Agarra al pequeño y lo sube sobre sus hombros. Al principio reacciona con miedo pero cuando la chica empieza a correr Draco se ríe. Delles le baja con una pirueta entre risas y lo lanza.

\- Ma-ma - balbucea el pequeño entre risas

\- Vamos a por mamá.- Delles lo coge en brazos y le abraza

Entra a la casa en busca de Cissy o Lucius y se los encuentra en el salón con cara de preocupación.

\- Mirad el lastre que me he encontrado en el jardín. Ha aprendido a andar muy rápido

\- Pa-pa ma-ma - balbucea

\- Hijo mío, ¿qué te he dicho de ir con desconocidos? -Delles sonríe - Esta es la tita Dellestar - le dice Cissy mientras lo coge.

\- Deles-De - abre y cierra las manitas intentando volver a los brazos de la chica. Al ver que su madre lo aleja empieza a llorar.- ¡De- de!

La chica le guiña un ojo y hace con magia una pequeña serpiente de peluche que se mueve. La hace volar hasta el niño, quien la agarra sonriente y la abraza mientras la serpiente le acaricia la mejilla con la lengua.

\- Cuando le llamamos Draco pensamos en ti - interviene Lucius cuando el pequeño desaparece.

\- Te veo con mala cara Lucius

\- Me preocupa mi familia. El señor tenebroso...si sigue con sus ideales, ¿qué le obligará a hacer a Draco? Narcissa y yo hemos tomado la decisión de mantenernos firmes ante los ojos del mundo. Nadie sabrá ver a través de nuestra capa de arrogancia y prepotencia. He de hacerlo por mi hijo. - Dellestar asiente ligeramente con la cabeza tristemente - También me preocupa Severus.

\- ¿Severus?

\- Esta mañana hemos tenido una reunión y parecía...destrozado. Él es el padrino de Draco.

\- Me alegra oir eso aunque iré a verle por lo que me has dicho - responde pensando en Severus y cambia de tema para sacar su imagen de la mente- Lucius... sabes que tu y tu familia vais a tener mi apoyo siempre.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Dellestar

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú te has preocupado por mi cuando lo necesité.

\- Ahora y siempre

Dellestar se sienta junto a él y le abraza con fuerza. Le mira a esos preciosos ojos grises y sonríe mientras una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla. Lucius también sonríe.

\- He echo llorar a la increible Dellestar Dracon.

\- He ablandado al increíble Lucius Malfoy...- cojo aire - He de irme Lucius, dale un beso a Draco y a Narcissa de mi parte. No dejes que tu hijo crezca como lo has echo tú

Lucius le besa la frente y susurra un 'no te preocupes'. Dellestar se levanta y se dirige a la puerta cuando escucha a Lucius hablarle.

\- Perdóname por el crucio de hace un año Dellestar...yo no...

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Si no lo llegas a hacer habría sido peor, creeme. No te preocupes por mi amigo mío.

Dicho esto sale de la mansión y se pasea por las calles de Londres. Tenía la sensación de que algo ocurria, una extraña sensación en el pecho. Decide andar como si nada pasase durante toda la tarde. Finalmente angustiada y sin entender nada, se sienta en el columpio de un parque desierto. El fénix baja hasta su hombro y se queda ahí, pensativo como su dueña. Dellestar le acaricia las plumas de la cabeza mientras se intenta relajar viendo el sol desaparecer por el horizonte. Una visión pasa por sus ojos, todas sus preocupaciones, toda su angustia...lo entiende todo.

\- Tom... -susurra y aparece en Godric's Hollow frente a la casa de Lily y James.

Entra sin dudarlo y se encuentra a James en el suelo muerto. La agustia aumenta y corre hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Como desees - escucha la voz de su hermano - ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un grito intenso y doloroso recorre la casa. Dellestar hinca una rodilla en el suelo y siente una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

\- Tom...

Se levanta con las lágrimas ya manando de sus ojos y entra con desesperación a la habitación donde estaban su antigua amiga y su hermano. Lily yacía en el suelo y Tom...él había volado, había desaparecido.

\- ¡NO! - grita a la desesperada y empieza a llorar abrazándose a sí misma- Por favor...por favor...

Las rodillas le fallan y cae al suelo. Eschucha a alguien entrar pero no le da la mayor importancia. Sigue en el suelo, arrodillada sin poder creer lo ocurrido. Nota el enorme vacío de su alma, el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Escucha un llanto y levanta la mirada, temerosa. Se encuentra a Severus arrodillado como ella, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Lily entre lágrimas. No debería, se supone que estaba enfadada con él pero no podía, no podía soportar verle de esa manera, tan demacrado y dolorido. Se acerca a Severus y le abraza por detrás aún sollozando. Severus, al notar el contacto, deja a Lily donde estaba y se gira, reteniendo las lágrimas, para abrazar a Dellestar.

\- Tranquila... tranquila... - le susurra y le acaricia el pelo mientras Delles levanta la mirada para observarle.

\- Severus... - rompe a llorar de nuevo.

\- No llores...- acerca sus labios lentamente a los de ella- Estoy aquí...estoy aquí...- la termina besando dulcemente, transmitiendole todo el cariño que es capaz- tranquila...

Dellestar cierra los ojos y disfruta de las caricias del mortífago. Poco a poco se va relajando.

\- Vamos...hay que salir de aquí - la coge en brazos y sale de la casa, escóndiendose en un callejón justo antes de que varios aurores irrumpan y entren en tropel, encontrándose a James muerto en la entrada. Dellestar estaba maltrecha, con la mirada perdida y la cara roja de llorar. Se deja llevar por los fuertes brazos de Severus hasta una casa. Al entrar ve muchos libros desparramados por el suelo. Severus la deja suavemente sobre un sofa.

\- ¿Whisky de fuego? - pregunta tristemente Severus mientras que Dellestar asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

Al rato el mortífago vuelve con dos copas y le entrega una a su acompañante.

\- Gracias... - susurra.

\- Por nada... - le responde en el mismo susurro manteniendose de pie. Gira su mirada hacia ella y se encuentra con esos ojos tan hermosos apagados, casi sin vida. Severus se acerca a ella y la sienta sobre él. Delles le acaricia el rostro y Severus le besa el cuello entre lágrimas.

\- Ha sido culpa mía...yo le hablé de la profecía... - empieza a susurrar para sí mismo

\- No te culpes...solo te sentirás peor - le responde enredando el cabello negro de Severus entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué sientes que debes hacer en este momento?

\- Correr para dejar todo esto atrás - Severus le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.- Olvidemos esta noche Severus, olvidemoslo todo. Nada debería haber ocurrido y nada de lo que va a pasar debería ocurrir.

Asiente y la besa con desesperación necesitado de alguien que le robe el dolor de la culpa que le apuñalaba en ese momento. Ambos se unen esa noche en un deseo irremediable por olvidar, por alejar el sufrimiento. Ella, gracias a él, repara el daño de su alma. Él, gracias a ella, decide perdonarse durante un tiempo. Él llora por una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y de ojos verdes. Una madre que dió la vida por su hijo, una amiga que perdió por su estupidez. Ella llora por unos ojos rojos de serpiente y una piel blanca como la misma nieve. Un único hermano al que no llegó a tiempo para salvar, un asesino al que le pertenece un trozo de su corazón.

\- Te quiero Severus

\- Y yo a ti, Dellestar.

Ambos se quedan abrazados, dormidos, intentando que el otro pueda alejar el dolor de sus corazones.


	19. 18 Juicios y el acosador narcisista

Desde la caída de Voldemort, la mayoría de sus queridos seguidores salieron corriendo. Otros plantaron cara al ministerio pero Dellestar y Alastor los capturaban rápido. Durante casi un año estuvieron persiguiendo y capturando mortífagos. En varias ocasiones Alastor consiguió que le rajaran la cara, perdió un trozo de nariz y perdió un ojo, remplazandolo por uno mágico que Delles le regaló. En cambio, Delles consiguió una gran fama en todo el mundo mágico por su belleza, su voz y, al igual que Alastor,por todos los mortífagos que encerró en Azkaban.

Delles caminaba velozmente por los pasillos del ministerio, el trabajo empezaba a acumularsele. Iba pensativa en los juicios que le tocaban la semana que viene, ya que, mágicamente nunca mejor dicho, Alastor le había permitido descansar esta semana. De repente se choca contra un cuerpo bastante rechoncho y bajito.

\- Discúlpeme.

\- Sin problemas Dellestar -escucha la voz del ministro. Últimamente Fudge se intentaba llevar bien con la auror debido a su creciente fama - Llego tarde y ahora tengo varios juicios seguidos, este primero bastante importante

\- ¿A quienes se juzga hoy? - pregunta ya aburrida por la conversación pero intentando ser amable.

\- A Lucius Malfoy, Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape y Antonin Dolohov - responde Fudge - una mañana dura desde luego.

\- ¿Te importaría que estuviese presente en esos juicios Cornelius? - le pregunta Delles con su mejor sonrisa al enteder por qué Alastor no la quería presente.- Si no recuerdo mal yo capturé a Dolohov y a Karkaroff con Alastor.

\- Por supuesto, ven conmigo

Dellestar, enfadada con su compañero por ocultarle el juicio de dos personas importantes para ella, baja hasta el departamento de misterios y entra junto Fudge. Lucius ya estaba sentado, tan galante y arrogante como siempre. La chica sube donde Alastor y se sienta a su lado.

\- Te odio, ¿lo sabias?

\- Es un mortífago Dellestar. No vas a mentir para dejarlos fuera ni a Malfoy ni a Snape - le responde Alastor con un susurro cortante.

\- Me da igual lo que digas Alastor, yo no le debo lealtad al Ministerio pero si a mis amigos. No voy a permitir que Lucius acabe en Azkaban y menos teniendo a Draco, ese crío necesita un padre. En cuanto a Severus... en fin, es Severus.

\- Son asesinos

\- Son buenas personas - pongo atención a Lucius, quien le quitaba importancia al asunto con la mirada. Delles se da cuenta de que Albus estaba justo enfrente suya - Albus, un placer verte por aquí, no te suele interesar venir.

\- Esta vez era necesario Dellestar, el placer es mio, cada vez estás más hermosa

\- Y más cabezona - gruñe Alastor desde atrás.

\- Lucius Malfoy - comienza a hablar Fudge con Barty Crouch a su lado- Se le acusa de ser un fiel seguidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usar las maldiciones imperdonables y asesinato premeditado de muggles y magos inocentes. Afirma haber cometido todos estos actos?

\- Estoy de acuerdo

\- ¿Los cometió siendo consciente de sus actos? - pregunta el ministro

\- No, fui sometido bajo la maldición imperius.- empiezan los susurros y las insinuaciones - Un hombre con mi poder y mi...fortuna, por decirlo de algún modo, no gana nada uniéndose a una orden de locos.

\- A no ser que creas en esa obra, como ya hemos visto en tu cuñada Bellatrix Lestrangre - interrumpe Alastor produciendo que el enfado de Dellestar aumente.

\- Que un miembro de la familia este completamente ido no quiere decir que los demás lo esten - agrega esta vez Dellestar provocando muchas más insinuaciones. Es la primera vez que difieren en algo. Ella se pone en pie y baja donde Lucius, sentado con grandes cadenas agarrando sus manos.- No le veo sentido. ¿Para qué un hombre que ya lo tiene todo se uniría a Voldemort? - exclamaciones ahogadas de miedo- Para nada, sería más normal que lo utilizasen para fortalecerse con su dinero e influencia - le lanza una mirada amenazante a Alastor para que se mantega callado y vuelve a su sitio.

\- ¿Es correcta la teoría de Dellestar?

\- Sí, eso es lo que ocurrió. La prueba está en que mi mujer, Narcissa, no lleva grabada la marca...

Asentimientos a lo largo de la sala acompañan al comentario de Lucius.

\- ¿A favor de la condena? - pocos levantan la mano. Noto como Lucius escribe mentalmente los nombres para Merlin sabe qué. Alastor la mantiene bajada.

\- Está usted limpio de todos los cargos que se le atribuían señor Malfoy, puede marcharse - Lucius desaparece por la puerta ya sin los grilletes mientras traen al siguiente acusado, Igor Karkaroff.

Durante el juicio Dellestar no presta demasiada atención. Al final le condenan a Azkaban y, tras varios gritos, lo sacan de allí. Al ver entrar a la siguiente figura, Dellestar se estremece en el asiento mordiendose el labio bajo la atenta mirada de Alastor.

\- Severus Snape. Se le acusa de ser un fiel seguidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, usar las maldiciones imperdonables y asesinato premeditado de muggles y magos inocentes. ¿Afirma haber cometido todos estos actos?

\- Sí - reponde cortante.

\- ¿Lo hizo a voluntad propia? - añade el Ministro.

\- Sí, convertirme o no en mortífago fue mi elección - varios murmuros de desaprobación por la sala.

\- Desde luego este no miente ... -le susurra Alastor a Delles sonriente- Me caería bien si no fuese mortífago.

\- Cierra la boca Alastor

\- ¿Se arrepiente de sus actos? - Severus se queda pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- De la mayoría - vuelve a responder, esta vez con asco.

\- Deseo defender al acusado - se levantan Albus y Dellestar a la vez cuando Dellestar le da la palabra, sorprendida.

\- Lo que Severus Snape afirma es cierto pero también es cierto que antes de la caida de Voldemort - otra vez murmullos ahogados- se unió a nuestras filas y trabajó como espía para nuestra causa.

Todo el mundo asiente. ¿Quién le iba a llevar la contraria a Albus Dumbledore? Finalmente absuelven a Severus, quien desaparece tan pronto como había entrado, esta vez con Albus a su espalda. Delles también se levanta y sale de allí.

\- Has mentido en un juicio... - escucha la voz de Lucius.- No pensé que harías eso por mi.

\- Me conoces mal entonces - le abraza fuertemente - Me alegro que no hayas ido a Azkaban, me quitas el trabajo de sacarte.

\- No me gusta deberle cosas a la gente Dellestar.

\- No me debes nada Lucius. Anda vete a casa, Narcissa te estará esperando preocupada - le dice mientra Lucius asiente.

\- Un juicio...¿movido Lucius? - pregunta una voz que hace que Delles se ponga nerviosa.

\- No creí verte fuera de Azkaban Severus, pero me alegro - se dan la mano- Qué te has cuajado? Los dos sabemos que has matado al igual que yo.

\- El muy idiota ha dicho la verdad - interrumpe la chica - Podrían haberte mandado a Azkaban - Severus se gira y le lanza una media sonrisa que más bien parece una mueca.

\- No creo que eso sea un...importunio para ti - mira a Delles profundamente mientras ella le regala una cara de asco profundo bastante falsa - A mi no me consuelas abrazandome a la...desesperada por lo que veo - añade

\- En verdad siento que los celos te corroan tanto Severus - él vuelve a su cara habitual - Pero si tanto insistes haré un esfuerzo - ella le abraza apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos mientras que él le da un suave y rápido beso en el cuello mientras Lucius se ríe.

\- No os entiendo, la verdad - les dice Malfoy mientras se separan - Sois tan...raros. Os peleais y luego disfrutais abrazandoos.

\- Eso es la impresión que te da - le resta Dellestar importancia - Bueno, a diferencia de vosotros tengo trabajo, capturar a vuestros antiguos, espero, camaradas.- escucha un ruido y dos pelirrojos se acercan mientras Severus se esconde entre las sombras.

\- Buenos días Dellestar, se te ve activa. Lucius - dice el nombre del rubio cortante.- Veo que no te han condenado.

\- Arthur - responde Lucius de la misma manera- Este debe de ser uno de tus hijos...pelirrojo...mirada perdida...un Wealey sin duda. Cuanto trabajo tienes por ahora Arthur, se te ve cansado. Deshonras el nombre de mago y ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello a juzgar por tus ropas... y las de tu hijo.

\- Tenemos una idea muy distinta de lo que deshonra el nombre de un mago Malfoy.

\- Desde luego - hace una pausa- Te veré por quí - añade mientras los pelirrojos se giran y desaparecen.

\- ¡Adiós Arthur! Encantada de conocer a tu hijo, ¡Percy es un amor! ¡Ya nos veremos! - le chilla Delles mientras el adulto se gira para sonreirle y sigue su camino

\- No te ha dicho el nombre del crío.

\- No necesito que me lo diga... Eres muy desagradable cuando quieres Lucius. Me pasaré por la mansión a ver a Draco. Le llevaré un regalillo.

\- Le mimas demasiado, así nunca será un buen Malfoy

\- Tú haces lo mismo pero no lo admites, hasta luego - le besa la mejilla al rubio bajo la atenta mirada de Severus, quien se vuelve a acercar- Que te vaya bien Snape - le dice con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Igualmente...Dracon - hace el mismo gesto mientras Lucius se vuelve a reir. Severus se queda con la vista fija en el colgante del fénix que le regaló hace tantos años y suaviza la expresión de su rostro al ver que aún lo lleva colgado.

\- Sé que mi escote es bonito Severus, pero no seas tan descarado

\- Bonito colgante - termina él la conversación.

Dellestar se desaparece al callejón diagón con polvos flu y busca alguna tontería para Draco. Cuando ve una escobita que vuela sola de juguete, la compra y, justo antes de desaparecerse para ir a la mansión Malfoy, le llama la atención una enorme cola que sale desde Flourish y Blotts. Curiosa, se acerca y ve bastantes flashes. En cuanto Rita Skeeter la reconoce entre la multitud, la agarra del brazo y la coloca junto a un hombre.

\- Esto será titular del profeta sin duda - afirma el hombre enseñando todos los dientes al sonreir mientras Dellestar solo mira hacia las cámaras - Gilderoy Lockhart, de la Orden de Merlin de tercera clase. Cinco veces galardonado con el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista de corazón de bruja, un placer - le besa la mano.- seguramente habras oído hablar de mi

\- Dellestar Dracon, persona normal, no, no he oído hablar de ti - le responde con cierto tono de ironía que Gilderoy no nota.

\- Una belleza, sin duda, además de modesta - responde Lockhart y mira hacia la multitud - No hace falta que mientas, todos sabemos que eres una gran fan mia y eso no es malo. - le pasa el brazo por detrás.

\- Tenemos la posibilidad de una relación entre vosotros dos? - pregunta Skeeter.

\- Por supuesto - Dellestar se queda con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Lockhart- Alguien como Dellestar solo puede estar con una persona de mi clase - se ríe ante su propia ''broma''.

\- Desde luego... aunque os llevais nada menos que diez años...ella es más joven que tú - sigue preguntando skeeter

\- Aunque haya diferencia de edad, hay almas que han nacido para estar juntas - añade Lockhart ante los suspiros de las fans

\- En fin, un graaan placer conocerte pero tengo que irme a trabajar

\- Es, sin duda, una tragedia que tengamos que separarnos tan bruscamente - más suspiros- Ah, el amor es tan doloroso...

\- Si...bueno...lo que digas. Adios.

Delles se escaquea entre la gente antes de que ese loco la vuelva a coger y se desaparece a la mansión. Juega con Draco, habla con Narcissa y Lucius, soporta varias bromas sobre 'ella y Severus' y se va a dormir al Ministerio, donde Alastor ya está roncando.

\- Eres un dormilón...

\- Alerta permanente Dellestar! - le da un susto de muerte

\- Estás ido Alastor, casi me matas del susto...- bufo- me voy a dormir, quédate con la alerta permanente para ti que tengo sueño y hoy se me ha tirado encima un loco narcisista y un montón de cámaras del profeta...

\- ¿Ves por lo que hay que estar alerta?

\- Gracias por no votar la condena de Lucius ni la de Severus. Buenas noches

-De nada. Un loco narcisista no es tan malo. A mi me han puesto un mote nuevo... Ojoloco, por si te interesa

\- Es mono pero me gusta más Alastor... Al que oiga llamarte así le mataré

\- Te tendré que encerrar en Azkaban

\- Buenas noches - termino rodando los ojos y notando que cierta locura empieza a apoderarse de mi compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, en Hogwarts, Severus observa la foto y lee el artículo de la portada del profeta con los puños cerrados de ira. ¿Gilderoy Lockhart y Dellestar Dracon? Por Rita Skeeter.


	20. 19En verdad eres un amargado encantador

Dellestar caminaba de un lado a otro por el Caldero Chorreante observando de cuando en cuando la hora. Albus le había comentado que Potter iba a venir hoy al Callejón Diagón a por sus artículos para Hogwarts. En todos estos años han pasado tantas cosas...El Ministerio decidió que Alastor ya no estaba 'mentalmente equilibrado' y decidieron jubilarlo. Dellestar en ese momento se convirtió en auror, la más temida por los mortífagos. Lockhart anunció por todos los medios que ya existía una relación entre ellos y no tenía paz para pensar. En cuanto a Severus... no lo volvió a ver desde aquel juicio, aunque a veces notaba su presencia entre la multitud.

\- ¿Es-es us-usted De-delles-tar Dra-dracon? - pregunta una voz tartamuda desde atrás. Dellestar aprieta los dientes tranquilizándose, coge aire y se gira con una sonrisa.

\- La misma - estudia al hombre que tenía frente a ella con la mirada. Turbante en la cabeza, piel pálida y ojos de un azul muy claro.

\- Va-vaya, es un ver-verdade-dero honor - responde - Soy Qui-quirrell, Qui-quinirus Qui-quirrell

\- Mi nombre creo que ya lo conoce - había algo raro en ese tal Quirrell que hacía a Dellestar comportarse de manera diferente. En ese momento Hagrid y Harry entran al local y Dellestar se esconde entre la multitud.

Cuando terminan de saludar, van hacia el Callejón. Dellestar suponía que Harry iba a ser parecido a sus padres pero era un verdadero calco a James...el mismo James que tanto tiempo estuvo destrozandole la vida a Severus. Suspira y decide alejar esas ideas de su mente. Les sigue durante un tiempo hasta que se da cuenta que nada puede pasarle. Sobretodo tenía la vista puesta en Hagrid, quien llevaba consigo la piedra filosofal. Cuando terminan las compras, Hagrid se despide de Potter y Dellestar tiene el momento perfecto para acercarse.

\- Hagrid - le dice colocándose junto a él - Irás a Hogwarts imagino.

\- ¡Dellestar! - responde él sorprendido - ¿Desde cuando...?

\- Desde siempre, tengo ojos en todos lados. Si no te importa, te acompañaré. - le dice amablemente al semi-gigante con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, es un honor. Si vas a ver al profesor Dumbledore, aquí tienes 'el objeto' - le entrega la bolsa con la piedra.

A veces Dellestar no se podía creer lo boba que era la gente. Una sonrisa y una mirada amable y hacían todo lo que deseabas...le resultaba tan había personas, como Severus, que por muy serios y amargados que parecieran tienen un corazón enorme, a diferencia del suyo. Se despide del gigante al llegar a Hogwarts y se queda frente a la gárgola sin saber cómo entrar. Tendría que haber prestado más atención a Hagrid mientras hablaba sobre nose que bicho.

\- Refrescos...ácidos

Dellestar se gira sorprendida para encontrarse a Severus, completamente serio y erguido observandola cuidadoso. La muchacha respira hondo y se vuelve a girar para subir las escaleras.

\- Gracias - dice mientras sube aunque se da cuenta de que Severus le seguía.- No te preocupes querido, no creo que me caiga por la escalera y te necesite detrás para evitar una gran catástrofe - le dice irónica.

\- Ten cuidado

\- ¿Cuidado de qué? - nada más decir eso, se resbala con algo del suelo y Severus la coge al vuelo con una ceja levantada en señal de 'Qué decías?'. La vuelve a dejar en el suelo - Esto ha sido muy gracioso... Sabías que me iba a resbalar.- dice sin una pizca de 'gracia' en su cara

\- Lo suponía... - responde arrastrando las palabras - Aún así yo también he de hablar con el director.

\- Ven luego

\- He evitado una gran...catástrofe - responde haciendo que Dellestar pierda los nervios. Severus es la única persona capaz de reírse de ella. Tiene un don para eso.

Entran al despacho. Severus tranquilo y sereno como siempre y Dellestar apretando los puños. Albus se encontraba dándoles la espalda y mirando un cuadro.

\- Severus, muchacho... tenía que habrar contigo, has tardado en venir.

\- He evitado una terrible catástrofe - añade él, aunque serio, con tono divertido.

Al escuchar el tono de Severus se gira sorprendido y se encuentra con una escena un tanto...incómoda. Dellestar se había tirado, literalmente, al cuello de Severus para ahogarlo. Mientras, Snape sonreía al haber conseguido que ella pierda los nervios y la agarraba de las manos sin ningún problema aparente por la fuerza.

\- Con tan poca fuerza... te va a resultar difícil ahogarme- le dice Severus divertido ante la atenta mirada de Albus, que se encontraba con la boca abierta en esos momentos

\- Maldito...

\- Dellestar, compórtate - interviene Dumbledore con voz grave, aún sorprendido.

\- Perdón... - añade ella por lo bajo y recomponiendose mirando de reojo a Severus, a quien todavía le divertía la situación.

\- ¿Querías algo?

\- En cierta manera - le lanza la bolsa con la piedra - Protegela bien Albus, tengo un extraño presentimiento

\- Podrías ejercer de profesora... la piedra estaría más segura

\- Mientras no sea de pociones el colegio podrá permanecer...en pie - interrumpe Severus sonriente haciendo que Dellestar se gire y le dedique una mirada impregnada en odio.

\- Aparte de ayudar a vigilar la piedra, Severus estaría más contento y dejaría de comportarse como un amargado - la sonrisa de Snape desaparece tan pronto como había venido - Desaparecerían también esas horribles y constantes pesadillas que le asolan...

\- Suficiente - dice cortante

\- Conque te haces el duro ¿eh Severus? - se acerca al mortífago, quien miraba hacia el frente como si nada - En verdad me adoras, ¿a que si?

\- Dejad de comportaros como críos - interrumpe esta vez Albus comiendose un caramelo - Hemos de ser cautos, siento la presencia de algo oscuro...

\- Voldemort, yo también le he notado - esa era la única explicación por la cual se comportaba de manera tan extraña.

\- Exacto - afirma Albus - No podemos permitir que regrese. Aunque terminará regresando, hemos de darle tiempo a Harry... tiene que prepararse.

\- Por mucho que se prepare, es un crío. No entiendo lo que pretendes, Albus, pero Potter no podrá contra Voldemort - le costaba llamarlo así en vez de Tom, pero no debía levantar sospechas.

\- Al menos que se sepa defender... - añade Albus pensativo y se da cuenta de que Severus se había mantenido callado toda la conversación.- Dellestar, seguiremos esta conversación más adelante.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que cuentas Albus, puede haber un futuro traidor en esta habitación.

\- Confio plenamente en Severus Snape - le responde Albus sin saber que en verdad ella no lo decía por Severus, sino por sí misma.

Tras esa respuesta, salió de allí.

Durante el año Dellestar le echó un ojo a Potter en innumerables ocasiones. En una de ellas se dio cuenta de que Severus cojeaba y, por qué no? Decidió visitarlo para ver qué le pasaba. Por la noche y con cuidado de que ningún alumno la viese, caminó hasta el despacho de Severus y entró sin llamar. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando hacia abajo con una cara un tanto dolorida.

\- Si eres un alumno, 50 puntos menos para tu casa a no ser que seas de Slytherin. Si eres un profesor, largo.

\- ¿Y si solo soy una chica sexy que pasaba por aquí? ¡Estás más gruñón de lo habitual - Severus levanta la mirada sorprendido - Te vi cojeando y me dije: Seguro que se ha resbalado por las escaleras de Albus.

\- No exactamente... Si vienes a reirte, puedes marcharte.

\- Bueno - tirando de su brazo intentando que se levante - ¡Arriba!

\- No quiero... - al ver la insistencia de la chica se levanta- Qué quieres...

\- Tumbate, voy a curarte la herida, ya.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una herida?

\- Intuición. Haz lo que te digo.

De mala gana y refunfuñando, Severus se levanta el pantalón hasta dejar al descubierto su herida. Tenía un aspecto horrendo.

\- ¿Qué te ha echo esto? Doy por sentado que no tengo que preguntar por una persona.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. - responde cortante y ligeramente incómodo.

\- Tan desagradable como siempre

Dellestar le hace varios hechizos sanadores y la herida se cierra bastante.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- No

\- La verdad.

\- Algo - admite de nuevo refunfuñando.

\- No se más hechizos sanadores... te tendrás que quedar así - le dice preocupada- Quizá pueda aprender alguno...

\- Dime Dellestar, ¿por qué te preocupas por mi?

\- ¿Quién dice que este preocupada?

\- Tus acciones, tu tono de voz...

\- Está bien, está bien, lo he entendido. Es solo que no me quiero quedar sin un amargado que me haga perder los nervios cada vez que le veo.

Severus hace una mueca, que Dellestar entiende como sonrisa y deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos

\- Vale - le responde.

Dellestar se le queda mirando y, tras un suspiro, se tumba junto a él y le abraza. Severus da un bote sorprendido y gira la cabeza para observarla.

\- Al parecer si no me tienes cerca no puedes ni dormir... mira que ojeras tienes...- le dice ella con casi un susurro.

Severus le pasa la mano suavemente por la mejilla, le besa la frente y la abraza.

\- Eres increible - Dellestar sonríe - Increiblemente insoportable.

\- Y tu un amargado encantador

\- Me has llamado encantador... - se burla.

\- Ummm

\- Qué bonito sueño estoy teniendo hoy... - le acaricia el pelo y se duerme.

\- Yo también te quiero - le responde en un susurro Dellestar y cae dormida entre los brazos de su querido amargado.


	21. 20 La Cámara de los Secretos

Dellestar consideraba cazar mortífagos una profesión demasiado divertida como para dejarla atrás así que rechazó la petición de Albus para convertirse en profesora. Los rumores de que Harry Potter había vuelvo a derrotar a Lord Voldemort corrían como la pólvora.

\- Ya es su segundo curso... - se decía Dellestar para sí misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio hacia el despacho del director, ya que había recibido una llamada urgente... días atrás. Sin duda Albus iba a matarla.

\- Cierra la boca asquerosa sangre sucia! - Dellestar se para en seco y se dirige con paso firme hacia el rubio.

\- Callate Mal... - Harry se queda con la palabra en la boca, observando a la preciosa mujer que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Potter?, te ha comido la lengua...- Draco comienza a hablar en tono burlón pero la voz se le va apagando al notar el contacto de unas manos posarse en sus hombros- ¿Quién se atreve a...? - dice mientras se gira para encontrarse con Dellestar, sonriente.

\- Hola Draco, espero que no estés importunando a nadie - pasa su mirada por el trío de oro, estudiándolos- Disculpad a mi ahijado, a veces parece que no tiene modales.

\- ¡Eres Dellestar Dracon! - exclama Ron con la boca abierta

\- La misma - hace una pequeña reverencia y mira a Harry- Eres fácil de reconocer... ¿Harry Potter, verdad? Conocí a tu madre y medianamente a tu padre. Eres su viva imagen, excepto los ojos..

\- Que son de mi madre - afirma Harry- Me lo dicen mucho

\- Y tú...- se gira hacia Ron- Inconfundible. Eres un Weasley. Por tu edad diría que Ronald... conozco a tu padre de verle por el ministerio

\- Me conoce... - susurra Ron aún hechizado y Draco bufa, cansado de la conversación.

\- Tu no me suenas...- prosigue Dellestar girándose para mirar a Hermione- ¡Oh si! Debes ser Hermione Granger, ¿me equivoco?

\- No señora - responde esta vez Hermione de lo más sorprendida.

\- Los profesores hablan mucho de ti, Severus me ha comentado que eres de lo mejorcito en pociones pero que te dejas llevar mucho por los libros

\- ¿Hablamos del profesor Snape? - Preguntan Harry y Ron a la misma vez

\- El mismo. Se que a veces es un poco desagradable, tened paciencia con él.

\- Dellestar, he de irme, quiero llegar pronto al club de duelo...- interviene Draco algo enfadado.

\- Por supuesto, pide perdón a Hermione y te acompañaré gustosamente hasta allí

\- Soy un Malfoy, yo nunca pido...- empieza a decir envenenando cada una de las palabras.

\- No importa, no me ha molestado - le interrumpe Hermione para no entrar en otra pelea - Un placer conocerte Dellestar.

\- El placer es todo mío. Vámonos Draco

Dellestar agarra a Draco de la túnica y lo conduce por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor seguida de Goyle y Crabbe.

\- ¿En serio Dellestar? ¿Disculparme?

\- He quedado como una buena defensora de la justicia.

\- De lo mejorcito - contribuye en tono irónico el rubio- Snape te va a matar

\- ¿Por?

\- Decirle eso a Granger. Halagarla y esas cosas en su nombre.

\- Va, no creo que se enfade, solo ha sido una mentira piadosa

\- Haré como que me lo creo

\- Igualito a tu padre... ¿Qué es eso del club de duelo?

\- Una idiotez que se le ha ocurrido al viejo del director

\- Draco...

\- El imbécil de Lockhart nos va a 'enseñar' como batirnos el duelo por nose qué cámara que se ha abierto.- los ojos de Dellestar brillan.

\- ¿La cámara de los secretos?

\- Ajá - responde Draco con aire despreocupado

Llegan al comedor y se colocan frente a una mesa alargada. Poco a poco todo se va llenando de alumnos, y Dellestar no pasa desapercibida. Varias miradas y susurros se escuchan por la sala.

\- Delles, ponme la mano en el hombro y todos hablaran de mi durante dos semanas mínimo - le susurra el rubio a la auror.

\- Olvídalo

\- Eso, sigue hablando conmigo - sonrie de medio lado - Mira, ahí llegan bobo potter, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

\- Recuerdame que te contrate si quiero insultar a alguien - Draco contiene la risa.

\- No me hagas reír, tengo una imagen que conservar

Dellestar le responde levantando los hombros. En ese momento entra Lockhart y todos se callan. De entre las chicas se escuchan varios suspiros.

\- Venid aquí, acercaos, todo el mundo... ¿me oye? - intenta poner una voz seductora que resulta patética - A raíz de los oscuros acontecimientos, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para abrir este club y así prepararos.- se da cuenta de la presencia de Dellestar - Tenemos una dulce y hermosa compañia al parecer...

\- Lockhart - saluda fríamente Dellestar - Continua con la lección.

\- Si, si - vuelve a dirigirse a todos- Así podreis defenderos, como yo mismo he echo en incontables ocasiones - otra vez de egocéntrico...- Para más detalles, consultad mis publicaciones - lanza su capa y un grupo de chicas la cogen suspirando - Permitid que os presente a mi ayudante... ¡El profesor Snape! Nos os preocupeis, no os quedareis sin profesor de pociones, no le haré daño.

En ese momento Severus, totalmente erguido y serio, con aire despreocupado, sube a la larga mesa y se coloca frente a Lockhart paciente. Echa una mirada rápida al lado, notándo la presencia de la auror y vuelve a mirar a Lockhart. Ambos levantan las varitas, reverencia, se alejan unos pasos...

\- Snape le va a matar - se ríe Draco por lo bajo.

\- Ojalá

Ambos se preparan y...

\- Un, dos, tres...

\- ¡Expelliarmus! - conjura Severus lentamente para ver si Lockhart reacciona pero no, sale volando hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Gran idea enseñarles eso profesor Snape, pero de haberlo querido contrarrestarle habría sido sencillo.- dice una vez de pie Lockhart.

\- Tal vez sería prudente enseñarles a los alumnos a bloquear hechizos malintencionados... profesor - le responde Severus escupiendo la última palabra.

\- Excelente idea profesor Snape... Potter, Weasley.

\- La varita de Weasley hace estragos con los más simples hechizos. Permitame alguien de mi propia casa... Malfoy, por ejemplo - señala a Draco y le pide que salga, colocándose él en el lugar del rubio.

\- A veces eres tan cruel Severus...

\- No seas así, admite que lo has disfrutado... ah, no, olvidaba que sales con ese idiota

\- Estúpidos rumores que él mismo se ha inventado - responde y Severus sube a la mesa para levantar a Draco y luego volver junto a la auror.

\- Eso dicen todos...

\- ¿Celoso?

\- De ese... intentaré no insultar, hay alumnos delante... Quizá tampoco pueda insultarle porque no haya un insulto suficientemente potente para describir su capacidad cerebral.

\- Si lo miras desde cierto ángulo es medianamente mono.

\- Sí. Tu desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía y él cayendo. No encuentro ningún otro ángulo.

\- Ayuda a Potter

Draco, maliciosamente, había conjurado una serpiente y Harry la miraba con prudencia. Severus le tranquiliza y apunta a la serpiente pero Lockhart tenía que entrar en acción y solo consigue que la serpiente se enfade más. La cobra se acerca a un alumno para atacarle y cuando Dellestar está apunto de disuadirla conversando con ella... se escucha a Harry.

- _Malditosss magosss - susurra la serpiente._

\- _No le ataques por favor... aléjate, no tiene nada que ver - la serpiente mira a Harry y luego vuelve al alumno - No le ataques, aléjate... No le ataques..._

Severus acaba con la serpiente y todos y cada uno de los presentes posa su vista en Harry, quien sale agarrado del brazo de Hermione y Ron. Dellestar se sube a la mesa y se acerca a Severus.

\- Es hora de hablar con Dumbledore, esto no es normal.

Antes de salir al pasillo, Lockhart vuelve a interrumpir.

\- ¿No quieres hablar querida?

\- Estoy un tanto ocupada... sigue con tus maravillosas e instructivas enseñanzas a los alumnos.

Dejando a Lockhart con la boca abierta esperando para hablar, Dellestar y Severus se van de allí y entran al despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Sí, ya lo se.- les dice el director nada más llegar.

\- Esto es increible, te enteras de todo.- replica la auror.

\- Dellestar, esperaba tu visita desde hace días

-No te imaginas como está el ministerio últimamente.. -se excusa.- Ya me he enterado de lo de la cámara, prometo echar un ojo.

\- Está bien. Si no te importa Dellestar, he de hablar con Severus, te llamaré si se producen más ataques.

\- Yo me ocuparé de acallar al ministerio...Hasta luego Albus - se gira hacia Severus- Snape

\- Dracon

Antes de salir, ambos alargan las manos para poder sentir el roce del otro y Dellestar baja la escalera.

\- De verdad que no os entiendo muchacho... - se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Albus.

Recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts velozmente, mirando detrás de cada esquina y rezando por no encontrarse a Lockhart. Felíz, llega a su destino, la entrada de la cámara de los secretos. Concienciandose de que nadie la está observando, le susurra al grifo y cae en la cámara. A lo lejos es capaz de ver la figura de un hombre.

\- Tom...

Sale corriendo y se lanza sobre el para abrazarle pero lo atraviesa.

\- ¿Tom? - pregunta desde el suelo dolorida.

\- ¡Dellestar! ¿Estás chiflada? - el reflejo de su hermano la observa levantarse y señala a un cuaderno del suelo - Aún no soy corpóreo, sigo siendo un simple trozo de mi alma. No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en volver

\- ¡Creí que estabas muerto! - gime ella entre lágrimas - No vuelvas a hacer algo así

\- Un despiste sin importacia, no te preocupes...- suspira- espera.

Ginny, que estaba quieta observando como hipnotizada, cae al suelo sin fuerzas mientras que Tom abre y cierra las manos.

\- Creo que ya..

\- ¡Ai Tom! - grita la chica y le abraza fuertemente- Te lloré durante días, iba a morir de dolor! Mi querido hermano...- le tiemblan las rodillas y cae al suelo llorando sin soltar al joven, que la miraba serio erguido.

\- Dellestar...- empieza a hablar sin expresión pero al verla allí, tirada en el suelo llorando, sus ojos se vuelven cariñosos y se deja caer junto a ella, abrazándola- No volverá a pasar..., no te preocupes - la levanta- me quedo sin fuerzas, si sigues abrazándome te caerás al suelo...

\- Tienes que volver - le dice apártandose.

\- Sí, ahora vete, nos volveremos a ver - mira a su hermanastra a los ojos - Hay que hacer un sacrificio... -pasa la mirada a la pelirroja.

\- Siempre hay sacrificios. Te necesito. Lo que nosotros nos traemos entre manos es una empresa más grande que una persona.

\- Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso hermana.- vuelve a su actitud fría.

\- Nunca pensé que te perdería.

\- Vete, el basilísco está a punto de volver

\- Se cauto Tom - sale corriendo de la cámara pero antes de salir mira una última vez.

\- ¡Prométemelo!

\- Te doy mi palabra de que volveré Dellestar, aún es demasiado pronto para que desaparezca.


	22. 21 La Marca por fin

Dellestar se mantuvo durante todo el año siguiente intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, capturar a Sirius, objetivo que no logró. Finalmente se cerró el caso por insistencia de Dumbledore aunque a todos los aurores, que el fugitivo se les escapase de las manos, les dio un mal sabor de boca.

\- Dellestar, ¿me estás escuchando?

\- ¿El qué?

Alastor, que parecía perder la paciencia por momentos, miraba a Dellestar de arriba a abajo con cara de desaprobación. El ex-auror la había llamado por nose qué cometido importante y, al parecer, la chica en vez de atender se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos del año anterior.

\- Te estaba comentando que si querías acompañarme a Hogwarts

\- ¿Acompañarte? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu en Hogwarts?

\- Soy el nuevo profesor - le responde Alastor rodando los ojos- Este año se celebrará el torneo de los tres magos...quizá te suene

\- Demasiado bien...

\- A raíz de lo que pasó en el último han decidido poner seguridad. Dumbledore me ha pedido que te convenza de ser tú la que se ocupe de ese tema.

\- Si me tienes que convencer se supone que no lo debo saber.

\- No quiero andarme con rodeos.

\- Está bien, seré quien lleve la seguridad de ese estúpido torneo.

\- Bien, en tal caso hablaré con Albus

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hoy es la final de Quidditch y llego tarde!

\- ¿Desde cuando te gusta el Quidditch?

\- Desde que Lucius me ha invitado a ir.

\- Es un mortífago y no me gusta que...

\- Adios, ¡nos vemos en Hogwarts!

Dellestar se desaparece hasta una explanada cerca de donde se cerebrará el mundial. Todo está lleno de tiendas, banderas, diferentes artículos... hay sin duda un ambiente increible. Que ella recordase, Lucius le dijo que no habían llevado una tienda, comportamiento sin duda extraño. Los mundiales podían llegar a durar incluso meses. Mirando la hora se apresura a entrar en el estadio.

Al poco llega hasta ellos, quienes le habían dejado un sitio entre ambos. Excusandose, Dellestar consigue pasar hasta sentarse.

\- Tan puntual como de costumbre Deles-D - le dice Draco con tono irónico

\- Compórtate Draco

\- Déjalo Lucius, hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así... Estaba antes pensativa, ¿Por qué no has traido tienda? El partido podría durar.

\- No durará - responde casi en un susurro Lucius

\- No recuerdo que tu nota de adivinación fuese tan admirable...- le responde ella mientras Draco se empieza a reír a su lado-

\- Esto no es una broma Dellestar - Lucius se gira para mirarla a los ojos- No te confundas...-suspira- Aquí no puedo explicartelo, hay demasiada gente.

\- ¡Mirad a Krum! - interrumpe Draco.

\- ¿Cuál de todos es? - Dellestar se gira hacia el pequeño rubio mientras le levanta la mano a Lucius en señal de espera.

\- Por favor Deles-D...¡Aquel! ¡El que se mueve como un rayo!

\- Yo los veo a todos iguales... Anda, estate atento y luego me cuentas.

\- Mujeres...

\- Cuidado con lo que insinúas - se vuelve a girar hacia Lucius - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Se está volviendo oscura...- se señala el antebrazo izquierdo- Ya incluso nos manda... Has de tener cuidado. Tu nombre se conoce por todo el mundo, irá a por ti.

\- Tranquilo Lucius, me cuidaré - estaba prácticamente segura de que no lo había dicho todo - ¿Algo más?

\- No te duermas muy temprano esta noche, quizá te despierten - siguen hablando aunque el mortífago cambia de tema hacia la familia, Snape -como no-, la gran pérdida que debió suponer la memoria de Lockhart para Dellestar, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca y el rubio con una carcajada...

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se queja Draco mientras medio estadio se levantaba aclamando.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? Estaba muy cómoda charlando.

\- Han ganado los irlandeses... - Dellestar le agarra y le revuleve el pelo cariñosa.- ¡Suelta! - le responde Draco riéndose.

\- ¡Yo iba de parte de los irlandeses! - se queja ella.

\- Dejad de hacer tonterías - Lucius los separa- Podrían veros

\- Discúlpeme señor Malfoy, olvidé la tontería de guardar las apariencias - Lucius la mira con desaprobación - Creo que me quedaré a dar guerra por aquí esta noche...

\- Te recomiendo volver al ministerio - Draco se intentaba volver a repeinar el pelo mientras su padre hablaba- No creo que haya mucha ...fiesta.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta - se levantan para ir saliendo y Dellestar mira de reojo a Draco - Eso se hace con saliva, mira, te enseño.

\- Ni se te ocurra Dellestar - se esconde detrás de su padre- Soy un profesional, permíteme usar mis métodos...higiénicos

\- Mis métodos son más efectivos pero si quieres que todos te vean con ese pelo... - Lucius termina la conversación con un movimiento de varita y el pelo de Draco vuelve a ser el habitual.

\- Pareceis críos...

\- Lamento informarte que es un crío.

\- No te pases, tengo ya una edad - Draco levanta el pecho, orgulloso.

\- Yo sigo viendo al mismo bebé monísimo que me llamaba Deles-D...

\- Cállate Deles-D - responde Draco sonriente.

\- Creo que eres una mala influencia para mi hijo Dellestar.

\- Te has dado cuenta tarde Lucius... Ya le he lavado el cerebro a tu guapo hijo.. - el ego de Draco aumentaba por momentos - Me voy de fiesta a beber whisky, ¿te vienes Draco?

\- Haré como que no he oído esa proposición - interviene Lucius haciéndose el sordo ante el sí de su hijo - Vámonos Draco

A regañadientes, el joven rubio desaparece junto a su padre. Sonriente, Dellestar se pasea por la explanada donde todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta, bueno, todos los que iban con el equipo irlandés. Después de buscar un rato, Dellestar consigue al fin su querida botella de whisky de fuego y se pone a beber con varios hombres fortachones. Algo borracha, se empieza a dar cuenta de que estaba hablando sola y que todo el mundo parecía correr de aquí para allá como posesos.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta gente? - alguien la agarra del hombro y la gira - Juraría que he visto esa máscara antes...- le dice tambaleándose a un mortífago que la miraba aún sin poder creer.

\- Maldita sea Dellestar... Creí que lo del whisky no iba en serio - reconoce la voz como la de Lucius.

\- Me encantan los fuegos artificiales que estáis montando Lu, ¿me puedo unir?

\- Deja de decir tonterías - hace una pausa de unos segundos - ¡Y no me llames Lu! Lárgate antes de que alguien decida que eres divertida.

\- SOY divertida

\- No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto...

\- Yo puedo responder a eso

\- Bastante paciencia estoy teniendo ya... - mira hacia los lados - la mayoría te tienen miedo Dellestar, intenta no parecer borracha

\- ¡NO ESTOY..! - le tapa la boca

\- Intenta no morir por lo que más quieras - desaparece entre varias tiendas que al instante se empiezan a quemar

Dellestarse entretiene mirando a la gente pasar, abstraida en sus pensamientos, hasta que consigue reconocer a una chica. Se da un tortazo a sí misma para despertarse y lanza un hechizo contra un mortífago que la tenía agarrada del cuello. Hermione cae al suelo mientras que el mortífago sale desprendido por los aires. Dellestar le tiende la mano.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Y Potter?

\- Lo perdimos... creo que cayó al suelo - le responde Hermione intentando hablar.

\- Está bien, tranquila, agarrate a mi hombro.

\- Hueles a alcohol

\- Si, y estos locos me han amargado la fiesta... - Todo se ve completamente quemado y Dellestar busca alguna persona entre los escombros. Una luz verde sale disparada hacia el cielo y la marca aparece. Dellestar no puede evitar sonreir.

Por suerte Hermione no se da cuenta de la reacción del auror y sale corriendo hacia allá con ella pegada a sus talones. De una tienda aparece Ron y se une.

\- ¡Harry! - gritan Hermione y Ron repetidas veces. Practicamente se chocan con él.- Harry, ¿estás bien? - pregunta preocupada Hermione.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - señala Ron la marca mirando al cielo.

En ese momento Harry se empieza a tocar la cicatriz dolorido y los... en fin... poco cualificados aurores del ministerio les rodean.

\- ¡Desmaius! - gritan a la vez.

Los chicos y la auror se agachan justo a tiempo. Dellestar no parecía muy contenta con ese comportamiento.

\- ¡Malditos locos!

\- Alto, ¡es mi hijo! - se coloca Arthur frente a ellos.

\- ¡Y yo soy de los vuestros chalados! - interviene Dellestar

\- ¡Dellestar! Estás en la escena del crimen - todos la apuntan con las varitas.

\- Vi a un hombre - interrumpe Harry antes de que Delles le asestase un puñetazo a Barty en plena cara - Se fue por allí

\- ¡Vamos! - grita Barty mientras todas sus ovejitas le siguen - Tú también Dellestar

\- Yo no estoy en condiciones ni tengo ganas. Además, vais a ir para nada, ese tipo fijo que no era tan estúpido como vosotros... quiero decir, no era estúpido, se habrá largado ya - se deja caer al suelo cansada.

\- Nunca te tomas nada en serio Dellestar...

\- Si lo encuentras, dimito. Ambos sabemos que lo estás deseando - La comidilla de aurores desaparece entre las tiendas quemadas.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí Dellestar - le saluda Arthur

\- Una no puede beber tranquila, no. Tienen que aparecer un montón de locos enmascarados para aguar la fiesta...Vine invitada por el ministro y estuve charlando con los Malfoy.

\- Entiendo - responde Arthur sin mucha gana al oir la palabra ''Malfoy'' - ¿Necesitas que te llevemos?

\- No es necesario Arthur, gracias - se toca la cabeza dolorida - Creo que estoy ya muy vieja para estas redadas - Ron se ríe, parecía de todo menos vieja - Supongo que iré al ministerio, posiblemente me echen la bronca por lo de hoy.

\- Suerte

\- Por cierto Harry - se gira hacia Potter- No entiendo como lo haces pero siempre estás donde hay peligro. Mantente alerta.¡Hasta luego chicos y Hermione! - se desaparece, cansada, al ministerio.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar Dellestar.- se topa cara a cara con Fudge.

\- ¿Ya han llegado? - no tendría ni que haber preguntado dada la mirada que le lanzaba el ministro - Me lo tomaré como un: sí, y no me gusta lo que me han comentado... Está bien, ya voy - se rinde.

\- Me gusta más tu aptitud pasiva.

\- Gracias


	23. 22 ¡Vivan los colores!

Harta. Esa era la palabra ideal para describir a Dellestar y a su estado de ánimo. Los próximos días, en el ministerio, Fudge le estuvo mandando papeleo...muchísimo papeleo. No es que tuviese nada en contra de leer y firmar, es solo que le resultaba tremendamente aburrido. Bostezando, agarra otro taco de papeles. Rápidamente escucha si hay alguien cerca y, con un chasquido de dedos, pone música a todo volúmen en el despacho. Medio ministerio estaba en la misma habitación que ella minutos después para encontrarsela bailando sobre la mesa y pegándole patadas a los papeles.

\- ¡Dracon! - grita Rufus Scrimgeous, jefe de la oficina de aurores por el momento

\- ¡Señor! - hace un gesto de saludo militar pero sigue bailando. La mayoría de los trabajadores del ministerio la miraban de arriba a abajo como si fuese una aparición.

\- ¡Baje de ahí ahora mismo!

\- Estoy muuuy cómoda - le tira los papeles a la cara y baja de la mesa de un salto, acercándose a la puerta - ¡Estoy harta del Ministerio, de las normas y de todo! ¡Nos vemos! - desaparece por la puerta apagando la música tras ella.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, una postura despreocupada y andares de sobrada, Dellestar sale del ministerio para dirigirse a Hogwarts. Odiaba el asqueroso torneo, pero era eso o los papeles además de que le había prometido a Alastor estar allí. Resignada y sin ganas, se acerca a Hogwarts mojándose por la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento. Al pronto observa una figura totalmente quieta y apoyada en un bastón.

\- Has venido...tarde como de costumbre.

\- Es bueno no perder las costumbres...Lo raro es que tu hayas llegado tarde - Alastor y Dellestar se dirigen a Hogwarts y se colocan en una entrada cercana a la mesa de profesores- Madre mía, que miradas le echa Severus a ese tipo...Igor Karkarov, ¿cierto? - pregunta señalandolo

\- Sí. Condenado a Azkaban. Lo soltaron por...

\- Me acuerdo, estuve allí... Barty Crouch hijo... Si no recuerdo mal murió hace más de diez años, en Azkaban. Un muerte extraña. Al poco murió su madre... Nunca me he fiado de Barty desde aquel entonces.

\- Demasiado odio hacia los mortífagos para ayudarles.

\- Un hijo es un hijo... Oye, escucha eso, esa gigantona tiene caballos que beben whisky de Malta...imaginate lo locos que tienen que estar

Alastor rueda los ojos y entra poco a poco al Gran Comedor mientras Albus soltaba el discurso del torneo. En ese momento presenta a Crouch y Alastor se asoma un poco más. El techo comienza a relampaguear y una fuerte lluvia cae sobre los alumnos. Por suerte, Alastor es rápido y lanza un hechizo con el que recupera la normalidad. Dellestar supone que es momento de salir tras su compañero, que, por su expresión, se quejaba del techo. Con unos pasos ligeros y bailarines, Dellestar llega hasta ellos produciendo que todos los alumnos abran la boca de par en par.

\- Dellestar, gracias por venir, gracias - dice Albus brevemente.

\- Un placer - se queda apoyada en la pared junto a Alastor - ¿Qué bebes? - le pregunta al auror cuando se da cuenta de que está cerrando el bote.

\- Zumo de calabaza.

\- Ja ja, me parto - dice irónica y mira hacia Barty - Nos va a echar un discursito, escuchémosle.

\- Por su propia seguridad, ningún alumno menor de diecisiete años estará autorizado para inscribirse al torneo...

Desde ahí su voz va bajando de tono y las protestas de los alumnos se elevan. Cuando termina de hablar, Albus presenta el cáliz y explica cómo inscribirse.

\- Odio ese cáliz - se queja Dellestar

\- Odio que te quejes.

A los pocos días Alastor y Dellestar se colocan frente a la clase de cuarto curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Dellestar le guiña el ojo a Draco y se apoya contra la pared para observar a su compañero aterrorizar a la gente.

\- Alastor Moody - comienza escribiendo en la pizarra - ex-auror, tormento del ministerio - Dellestar hace lo que puede por contener la risa tras esa última frase - Os enseñaré defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estoy aquí por pura iniciativa de Dumbledore ya está punto y final. - madre mía, parecía que se iba a quedar sin aire.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- Incluso a mi me da miedo - susurra Dellestar para sí y mira divertida a todos los alumnos totalmente rectos y respirando con miedo.

\- En lo referente a las artes oscuras, yo me inclino por un enfoque práctico. Pero antes, ¿Quién podría decirme cuantas maldiciones imperdonables hay?

\- Tres señor - responde Hermione

\- ¿Por qué llevan ese nombre?

\- Porque son imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas...

\- Se condena con el ingreso en Azkaban, ¡correcto! - la interrumpe escribiendo frenéticamente en la pizarra.- El ministerio os considera menores para ver sus efectos - deja la tiza con violencia en la mesa - mi criterio es otro! Necesitais saber a qué os enfrentais - Dellestar se cruza de brazos con un semblante serio, poco habitual en ella.

Uno de los chicos se pone a pegar su chicle bajo la mesa y Alastor le tira una tiza enfadado... Creo que no va para profesor. Chilla demasiado.

\- ¡WEASLEY!

\- ¿Si? - el pobre chico estaba a punto de tener que ir a cambiarse de pantalones

\- ¡EN PIE! - el chico, más pálido de lo normal, se levanta - Sabes alguna maldición?

\- Mi padre me ha hablado de una... ¿la maldición Imperius? - Alastor mira a Dellestar de reojo y ella cambia de postura.

\- Tu padre la conoce bastante bien - interrumpe la chica- Trajo de cabeza al ministerio hace uno años...

\- Tal vez esto os explique por qué - prosigue Alastor.

Se acerca a uno de sus asquerosos tarros con bichos bibos y agarra a uno, agrandandolo. Le lanza la maldición y empieza a pasarselo por la cara a los alumnos diciendo que es venenoso. Los pobres parecían a punto de desmayarse y Draco luchaba por mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Qué le ordeno ahora? ¿Ahogarse? ¿Tirarse por la ventana?... Una veintena de brujas y magos afirman que sólo se doblegaron bajo la voluntad de quien ya sabéis por la maldición imperius y yo os pregunto: ¿Quién miente y quién no? - hace una pausa - Otra otra - Neville se levanta

\- Está también...la Cruciatus.

\- La maldición tortura... - Alastor empieza a torturar al bicho.

\- Alastor - interrumpe Dellestar - Es suficiente, el chiquillo está mal. - Alastor para y usa la última maldición.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - todos se quedan espectantes - Solo una persona ha sobrevivido a ella...y está en este aula.

Todos los alumnos salen y se quedan solos Dellestar y Alastor.

\- Anda, vete a buscar a Neville, no tenía buena cara - tras unos gruñidos el ex-auror obedece y al poco trae al chico.

\- Siéntate hijo... - le dice Alastor mientras se sienta frente a él.

\- Hola Neville - le saluda Dellestar sonriente y el chico acepta a sentarse gracias a la presencia tranquilizadora de la chica.

\- Me han dicho que se te da bien la herbología... Quería monstrarte este libro - saca un libro bastante gordo - supongo que lo verás interesante.

\- Gra-gracias señor.

\- No tengas miedo Neville, si te sirve de ayuda en esta clase incluso yo me he estremecido - el chico sonríe.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? - le pregunta Alastor

\- Pociones.

\- Snape te matará si llegas tarde y ya no hay más remedio de que así sea...- Alastor se gira hacia Dellestar - Baja con el chico y explícale por qué no ha podido ir antes

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

\- Eres más encantadora, ahora vete.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Dellestar agarra a Neville con una sonrisa y lo acompaña hasta el aula de pociones.

\- A mi también me da miedo Severus.- o más bien lo que haga, piensa para sus adentros Dellestar.

\- Creí que tu no tenías miedo a nada - responde Neville más confiado.

\- No te dejes guiar por las apariencias, te aseguro que incluso el profesor Snape tiene miedo - nos colocamos frente a la puerta.- ¿Preparado?

\- No - responde Neville temblando y Dellestar no puede evitar sonreír.

\- No te preocupes, anda entra.

Neville abre la puerta con precaución y entra temblando el doble que antes.

\- ¡Longbotton! - Neville se queda estático - ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? - los de Slytherin se empiezan a reír y Hermione abre la boca para excusar a su compañero pero Dellestar hace acto de presencia colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Neville.

\- Vete a tu sitio - le susurra tiernamente y el chico deja de temblar, sentándose al final.- Dilculpale Severus, no se sintió demasiado bien en la última clase y ha tenido que quedarse un poco más - se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Eso no es excusa para...

\- Yo insistí en que se tomase un té antes de bajar, espero que se olvide lo ocurrido.

\- Está bien - responde Snape de mala gana y todos los alumnos abren los ojos sorprendidos.- Que no vuelva a pasar

\- Vale - echa un vistazo a la clase- ¿Me puedo quedar? Alastor empieza a resultar aburrido y conservo mi troll en pociones.- Severus hace un gesto como diciendo que le da igual, la chica se sienta y él cierra la puerta.

\- ¿Qué miráis? ¡Seguid con la poción!

Todos se ponen a trabajar de nuevo mientras Severus se paseaba entre las mesas. Dellestar observa el caldero sonriente y lo llena de agua. Severus le pone sobre la mesa el libro y los ingredientes correspondientes. Algunas miradas recaen sobre ellos.

\- Hazme un favor - le abre incluso la página del libro y se la señala - Esto de aquí se llaman instrucciones y se utilizan para seguirlas al pie de la letra.

\- Sisi...

\- Los ingredientes tienen una etiqueta con el nombre de cada uno... Si los confundes me replantearía tu capacidad...

\- Lo he pillado - le interrumpe - Ya verás, te vas a sentir orgulloso profe - le dice haciendo un puchero.

Severus rueda los ojos y se pasea por las mesas gritando o quitándole puntos a los leones. Mientras, Dellestar sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones. Sin poder evitarlo, se da cuenta de que en un armario cercano hay un bote con un montón de purpurina. Se levanta mientras Severus está ocupado regañando y lo coge.

\- Esto brilla una barbaridad... - susurra sonriente- Seguro que le da a mi poción un aire cálido y colorido. Total, solo es purpurina, ¿qué puede pasar?

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca a su caldero y echa un pizco de purpurina, haciendo que al contenido le salgan burbujitas de colores.

\- ¡Qué monada! - ante la exclamación, Severus se gira para encontrarsela echando todo el contenido al caldero.

\- ¡DELLESTAR DRA...!

Por mala suerte, no le da tiempo a llegar hasta ella y el caldero explota dejando la habitación y a todos sus ocupantes de colores y tosiendo purpurina.

\- Ups... - Severus la agarra de la camisa.

\- ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES? - la verdad es que aunque gritase no daba nada de miedo...estaba totalmente colorido.

\- Guau - Dellestar le revuelve el pelo - Severus, no se va...

\- Claro que no se va...

Ante la espectante mirada de todos, Dellestar se deja caer al suelo riéndose como una verdadera loca.

\- ¡Severus! ¡Estás de colores! ¡Te va a resultar difícil ser un amargado ahora! - empieza a patalear de la risa en el suelo.

\- ¡SE ACABÓ LA CLASE! - grita Snape y todos salen prácticamente corriendo para no reírse también.- Vete antes de que te mate Dellestar.

\- ¿Por qué? - se levanta apartando las lágrimas y le mira- A mi me pareces mucho más alegre así.- Severus se queda observándola con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera aunque Dellestar no parecía estar afectada.- La verdad es que me gustas más con el pelo negro...¿estás seguro de que no se va? - le restriega la mejilla.

\- El efecto se pasará en dos horas... - responde más calmado al notar la mano de Dellestar acariciar su mejilla.

\- Entonces no es tan malo... ¿A qué no? Tranquilo, no volveré a las clases, me quedaré con el troll el resto de mi vida

\- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No estoy de humor, anda, lárgate. Podrías morir si te quedas aquí.

\- Las amenazas no sirven conmigo Sev - se acerca a él y le abraza.

\- No entiendo cómo hago para soportarte - se lamenta Severus viendo todo su despacho lleno de purpurina y de colores.

\- Yo sí lo entiendo...- Severus la levanta y la abraza fuertemente

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi clase.

Dellestar empieza a reírse

\- ¿Seguro? Apostaría a que te rebozarías en colores todos los días por tenerme cerca tuya.


	24. 23 Potter, dragón, gata y gol

El día había llegado, la selección de los participantes del torneo. Albus se coloca frente a todos y toca el cáliz con pinta de estar tremendamente concentrado. De repente, el cáliz expulsa un papel quemado al aire y Dumbledore lo agarra al vuelo.

\- El campeón de Durmstrang es...¡Victor Krum! - Krum se levanta entre gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros y el cáliz expulsa otro nombre.- La campeona de Beauxbatons es... ¡Fleur Delacour! - la chica se levanta y desaparece por la misma puerta que Krum sonriendo.

\- No saben donde se están metiendo.- susurra Delles junto a Severus.

\- No. Al igual que tú tampoco lo sabías - le responde

\- El campeón de Hogwarts es...Cedric Diggory. - más aplausos- Excelente, ya están todos. Recordad que solo uno podrá levantar...¡la copa de los tres magos! - una lona desaparece y deja al descubierto la preciosa copa.

Nada más mostrar la copa, el cáliz hace unos ruidos raros y expulsa otro papel. Dumbledore, confuso y cauteloso como la mayoría de los presentes, recoge el papel y lo lee.

\- ¿Harry Potter?

\- Esto no puede ir en serio... - todo el mundo se gira hacia Potter y él se levanta tembloroso. Cuando se acerca a Delles, ella le pone la mano sobre el hombro.

En cuanto Harry desaparece por la puerta, todos los profesores se movilizan y lo siguen. La cara de confusión del pobre muchacho era increible...

\- ¿Harry metiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? - pregunta con una tranquilidad envidiable Dumbledore.

\- No señor.

\- ¿Le pediste a un alumno mayor que lo hiciese por ti?

\- No señor.

\- ¡Es obvio que miente! - interviene Olympe Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons, dándole un manotazo a una lámpara. Dellestar sigue gratamente sorprendida de la altura de esa mujer.

\- ¡Imposible! El cáliz de fuego es un objeto mágico de gran poder. Solo un excepcional hechizo confundus podría burlarlo

\- Veo que le has dedicado un tiempo a esa reflexión Ojoloco.- le incrimina Karkarov

\- Un poco de respeto Karkarov. Quizá debería llamarte a ti también por motes.- defiende Dellestar a su compañero

\- En otros tiempos, tuve que pensar como un mago oscuro, nose si recordarás.

\- Dellestar, Alastor, eso no ayuda... ¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

\- Las reglas son firmes - empieza Barty y Dellestar asiente interrumpiéndolo.

\- Las estúpidas reglas inservibles. El cáliz de fuego establece un contrato mágico vinculante. Harry no tiene elección.

\- Es, desde hoy - Barty mira a Potter - un campeón del torneo.- todos se giran para mirarle con diferentes muecas en la cara.

\- Y yo pregunto... ¿por qué? - Dellestar dando la nota - Seamos inteligentes - echa las manos a la espalda, levanta la barbilla y cierra los ojos intentando mantener una figura autoritaria que, por supuesto, no consigue.- Sopesemos posibilidades. Potter, ¿a qué no quieres participar?

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ninguna ga...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - interrumpe señalandolo y haciendo muecas - Punto a favor de que no participe. Además, Hogwarts no puede tener ventaja, eso no es nada justo. Estoy segura de que Igor y Olympe están conmigo - asienten convencidos - y de que el mismísimo Dumbledore no quiere poner en peligro al pobre Harricito otra vez, ¿a que no? - le pasa el brazo por los hombros al director.

\- Dellestar... - empieza Dumbledore

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - vuelve a interrumpir- Y Barty, el mininsterio no tendría muy buena fama si el poooobre y joven Harry muere de una manera dolorosa y lenta- Potter se asusta aún más si cabe-. Todos estamos a favor de que no participe, por lo tanto, es la mejor opción - termina sonriendo y levantando los brazos entre reverencias.

\- Se te olvida un pequeño detalle Dellestar - Alastor la saca de su ensoñación - Va en contra de las normas.

\- Normas, normas, normas... ¿Quién las necesita? ¡Arriba el anarquismo!

\- Dellestar - le dice esta vez Severus señalándole la puerta por la que ella sale segundos después refunfuñando y con los brazos cruzados, enfadada.

Horas más tarde, Dumbledore llama a Dellestar, Minerva, Severus y Alastor al despacho para tomar una decisión acerca de Harry. Dellestar se mantiene junto a su compañero apoyada contra la pared en silencio mientras escucha atentamente la conversación entre el director, la jefa de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin.

\- Esto no puede continuar - comienza diciendo Minerva seria mientras Albus se mantiene observando el pensadero.- Primero la marca tenebrosa y ahora ésto.

\- ¿Qué sugieres Minerva? - le pregunta Dumbledore con voz grave sin apartar la vista del pensadero.

\- Ponerle fin. No dejes competir a Potter - le dice casi como un ruego.

\- Ya has oido a Dellestar y a Barty, las reglas son claras.

\- Al diablo con Barty y sus reglas. ¿Desde cuándo cedes ante el ministerio?

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - interviene Dellestar.- Todos los sucesos... son demasiada casualidad Albus. Algo se nos escapa.

\- Director, para mi es difícil creer que esto sea mera coincidencia - apoya Severus mientras Minerva y Dellestar afirman, convencidas - No obstante, si hemos de descubrir el significado de estos sucesos deberíamos esperar a ver como...se desarrollan los...acontecimientos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sin hacer nada? ¿Exponerle como a un cebo? Potter es un crío, ¡no un pedazo de carne!

-Yo sinceramente pienso que después de destrozar a Voldy dos veces y huir de Black no creo que le pase nada por enfrentarse al torneo. Tiene demasiada suerte como para morir y es demasiado cabezón - Todos la miran con expresiones de desconcierto... ¿ha dicho Voldy?

\- Coincido con Severus - prosigue Albus haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Dellestar- Alastor, échale un ojo a Harry

\- Soy un experto

\- Lo mismo te digo Dellestar. ¡Todo esto sin que se entere! Ya estará asustado sabiendo lo que se le viene encima... como... lo estamos todos

\- No Albus... no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima - los presentes le observan echar el recuerdo al pensadero mientras Dellestar hablaba - Nadie sabe lo que es el torneo hasta que lo vive.

\- Seamos cautos...

Varios días después, Albus comunicó a Dellestar que que la primera prueba ya había llegado: dragones. Como encargada de la seguridad del torneo, se adentra en el bosque y busca las jaulas.

-¿ Dellestar? - pregunta un hombre pelirrojo con algo de barba

\- La misma - le saluda - ¿Un Weasley?

\- Todo el mundo nos reconoce. Mi nombre es Charlie, un placer. Ven por aquí, te enseñaré los ejemplares.

\- Creí que era un dragón para todos.

\- Han decidido que haya uno para cada uno - se sitúa a bastante distancia de la primera jaula- Se decidirán por sorteo. Este es un galés verde.

Dellestar observa al dragón con detenimiento.

\- No parece muy fiero

\- No suelen ser una raza excesivamente agresiva - la conduce con la mano hasta otra jaula - Este de aquí es un bola de fuego chino - el dragón escupía fuego de vez en cuando.

\- Veloces según tengo entendido.

\- Mucho. Pero, creeme, no es el peor. Sigamos -señala otro - Este es un Sueco hocicorto, tampoco es muy agresivo.

\- ¿Todos son hembra?

\- Así son más defensivos con los huevos. Este último te va a sorprender considerablemente - lo señala orgulloso- Colacuerno húngaro.

\- Sin duda no tiene nada que ver con los otros tres, es mucho más fiero.- el dragón no dejaba de escupir fuego.

\- Desde luego. Pobre al que le toque.

\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que le toca a Potter - suspira- me prepararé por si tengo que salir al auxilio de alguno, cosa bastante probable.

\- ¿Es el primer torneo en el que añaden seguridad?

\- En el último murió un alumno de Durmstrang y casi muere la participante de Hogwarts.

\- Estás bien informada

\- Desde luego - le sonríe- Yo fui la participante de Hogwarts - el pelirrojo se queda sin saber qué decir.- Muchas gracias Charlie, me alegra haber terminado de conocer a la familia Weasley - se queda mirando al dragón.

Dellestar se acerca poco a poco a la jaula mientras Charlie intentaba mantenerla alejada gritando que era peligroso. El dragón la mira con furia pero se mantiene quieto. Con un cuidado extremo, Dellestar acaricia el hocico del dragón mientras éste cierra los ojos.

\- Tranquilízate pequeña... - le dice seria ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los trabajadores- Eres muy bonita - el colacuerno hace un gesto de intentar morder y Dellestar le da en el hocico - Haz el favor de portarte bien, esta gente se desvive por controlarte

Le lanza una moneda increiblemente brillante al dragón y se aleja.

\- ¿Cómo has echo eso? - pregunta Charlie impresionado.

\- La moneda, el brillo les encanta.

\- Podría haberte intentado quitar la moneda.

\- De echo lo ha intentado

\- Eso no ha sido valentía, ha sido estupidez

\- Te sorprendería descubrir la similitud entre esas dos palabras. Por cierto, soy de Slytherin no de Gryffindor.

\- Nunca había visto a una serpiente ser tan valiente.

\- Créeme, soy una cobarde.- silencio incómodo - Iré a hablar con Dumbledore.

\- Si...Hasta luego...- se despide aún pensativo el pelirrojo

Dellestar regresa al castillo sonriente. A veces era divertido parecer una diosa. Como su gabardina estaba fabricada con piel de dragón el mismo colacuerno pensó que era de los suyos... y ese Weasley y todos los demás se lo habían tragado. Si lo piensas es un poco cruel pero... ¿qué le va a hacer? Es una Slytherin. Ese rumor posiblemente se propagará, aumentando su fama. Alguien le agarra de la gabardina.

\- La gabardina no se toca...- se gira- Severus. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Te quería preguntar...

\- Lo siento Sev, no voy a irme a la cama contigo...

\- Cállate - mira hacia los lados por si hay alguien escuchando mientras Dellestar sonríe - ¿Encuentras divertida la situación?

\- No te imaginas cuánto... ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Has estado cogiendo mis cosas?

\- No, ni siquiera se para que sirven...¿por?

\- Alguien está robándome ingredientes y fabricando poción multijugos.

\- Echaré un ojo...

\- Es Potter - Dellestar rueda los ojos.

\- No todos tus problemas los producen los Potter Severus, mete eso en tu cabecita.- le da suaves golpes en la cabeza poniendose de puntillas- Aún así sacaré mi mejor sonrisa y le preguntaré - le responde con una mueca

\- En verdad eres un demonio... Todos piensan que eres maravillosa y

\- Los utilizo cuando quiero - le interrumpe aburrida - Lo sé, lo sé...- le mira seria- Ni palabra, me divierte demasiado. ¿Para qué servía la poción esa rara?

\- Para transformarte en otra persona

\- Ajá...- Dellestar empezaba a atar cabos sueltos- Draco cariño, es de mala educación espiar a tus mayores, ven aquí.

Draco, bufando enfadado, se acerca a los dos adultos. Snape no parecía demasiado contento con que el pequeño rubio hubiese escuchado la conversación

\- Pequeño Malfoy metomentodo...

\- Deberíais casaros, haceis buena pareja - les dice como si nada tan arrogante como de costumbre.- He oído lo de la cama... -Severus hace una mueca

\- Tu haces buena pareja con Hermione

\- ¿Con la sangre sucia? Por favor

\- Retomaremos la conversación más tarde Severus

\- Creo que él no quería que acabase en conversación... - Draco se lleva un golpe suave por parte de Snape.

\- ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!

\- Y no hará nada contra nosostros... No seas bebé Draco, te ha dado suave para no hacerte daño

\- Yo tengo otra teoría Deles-D...- responde Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Severus le agarra del cuello y se lo lleva a la sala común mientras Dellestar les observaba marcharse. Divertida, se dirige a su habitación pero la gata de Filch le corta el paso.

\- ¿Y tu qué haces fea? - la gata se le queda mirando a los ojos - Das yuyu

Dellestar revisa que Filch no esté cerca y le pega una patada a la gata estrellándola contra un cuadro. Silbando y simulando no haber echo nada, desaparece de allí para, al llegar al cuarto, reírse a carcajadas.


	25. 24 Mi pobre Dracoy dragón supongo

Días después Dellestar se encuentra con Alastor tras una esquina.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Shhh - le responde- Estoy vigilando a Potter - Dellestar se gira hacia el chico y agudiza el oido.

\- ¿Es en serio? - le pregunta Diggory a Harry

\- De qué hablan?

\- Potter le ha contado a Diggory acerca de los dragones

\- Ajá - responde Dellestar con tono aburrido y ve a Draco sentado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano- Problemas Alastor.

\- ¿Estás tenso Potter? Mi padre y yo hemos echo una apuesta. Yo digo que no duras ni diez minutos en este torneo - sonríe y baja junto a sus dos gorilas - Él difiere. Cree que vas a durar cinco.

\- Me importa un bledo lo que tu y tu padre penseis Malfoy - Harry le da un empujón a Draco, lo que hace que Dellestar de un paso para defender a su ahijado pero Alastor la agarra.- Es vil y cruel. Y tu un payaso.

\- Le mato... -susurra Dellestar intentando librarse del agarre de Alastor.

Harry se gira y Draco hace una mueca de enfado. Saca la varita para hechizarle.

\- Destrózale la espalda Draco, se lo ha ganado - susurra Dellestar pero se da cuenta de que ya nadie la agarra.

\- Oh no, ¡de eso nada! - Alastor le lanza un hechizo a Malfoy y lo convierte en un hurón blanco.- ¡Te enseñaré a no maldecir a nadie a traición!

\- ¡Alastor! - sale Dellestar detrás de él- ¿Qué te crees que haces?

\- ¡Apestoso! - empieza a zarandear a Dra... bueno, al hurón- ¡Cobarde! ¡Canalla! ¡Traicionero!

\- Profesor Moody - interviene McGonagall mientras Dellestar se mantenía con un semblante de terror en la cara observando al hurón chillar- ¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunta al ver la cara de desconcierto de Dellestar

\- Educar - le responde Alastor como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo.

\- Eso es un...¿un alumno?

\- Tecnicamente es un hurón - le responde Alastor mientras coge al pobre Draco y lo mete en el pantalón de uno de los gorilas.

En cuanto el hurón sale, McGonagall le lanza un hechizo y lo vuelve a transformar en el rubio egocéntrico habitual. Alastor deja su bastón recto y se cruza de brazos mientras Draco se levanta.

\- ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto!

\- ¿¡Es una amenaza!? - corre detrás de Draco y se ponen a darle vueltas al árbol- ¿¡Es una amenaza!?

\- ¡Profesor Moody! - gritaba mientras Minerva

Draco sale corriendo y se esconde detrás de Dellestar.

\- ¡Te podría contar cosas sobre tu padre que rizarian hasta ese grasiento pelo planchado!

\- ¡Alastor! - grita la chica enfadada

\- Alastor... - le llama Minerva con voz amenazante y le apunta con la varita mientras Dellestar se mantenía seria y erguida con el rubio a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Y esto no acaba aquí! ¿Te escondes detrás de tu niñera?

\- ¡Alastor! - risas de espectadores- Aquí jamás usamos la transfiguración como castigo. Ya se lo habrá dicho Dumbledore - le amenaza Minerva acercando su varita al auror

\- Tal vez lo mencionara.

\- Pues haría muy bien en tenerlo presente

Alastor le hace una mueca a la jefa de Gryffindor y se gira hacia Dellestar, quien mantenía a Draco detrás de ella. La mira de arriba a abajo.

\- Potter, ven conmigo - Harry sigue a Alastor y todos dejan el patio, quedando solo Dellestar y Draco.

Cuando Dellestar comprueba de nuevo que están solos se gira hacia su ahijado, quien la abraza fuertemente.

\- ¡Ese tipo está loco! Mi padre se... - Dellestar le tapa la boca.

\- Deberías dejar de decir esa frase por tu bien y sí, tu padre se enterará de esto.

\- ¡Me ha convertido en hurón! ¡Me ha dejado en ridículo! ¡A mi! ¡A un Malfoy!

\- Draco... algún día ser un Malfoy no te ayudará.- le devuelve el abrazo - Alastor está...raro. Muy raro. No habría echo eso estando yo delante, sabe que eres importante para mi. Y mucho menos insultarte a ti y a Lucius de esa manera. ¿Ibas a hechizar a Potter a traición?

\- Claro que sí - responde algo más calmado.

\- Esas cosas no se hacen... en mitad de un patio - Draco se ríe.

\- Creí que eras una falsa serpiente Deles-D, veo que me equivocaba. ¿Me has dado permiso para hechizar a Potter por la espalda?

\- En ningún momento he dicho eso. Solo he insinuado que se lo merecia aunque tú también te lo mereces

\- Ya lo has estropeado

\- ¿Tú crees? - le agarra cariñosamente de los hombros - Lo de maldecir por la espalda iba en serio. No hay que pensar en el honor o en la valentía en una verdadera pelea Draco. ¿De qué te sirve ser valiente si por ello te van a matar?

\- Pensé que eras auror y creías en esas cosas - Dellestar niega.

\- No. Yo soy realista y en lo que creo es en mi vida y en la de la gente que me importa - suspira- Somos serpientes Draco, no suicidas como ellos. Los leones ocupan la primera línea y nosotros nos mantenemos al margen. Por eso somos los ''rastreros'' pero luego son ellos los que dejan a sus hijos sin el amor de los padres.

\- ¿El discurso del día?

\- Estoy educando - sonríe- Si prefieres que haga como Alastor no tengo ningún tipo de problema...

\- ¿Y la lección es...? - pregunta Draco simulando desinterés pero escuchando.

\- Dispárale a alguien por la espalda si es necesario pero no quites una vida si no es total y absolutamente necesario - le revuelve el pelo.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunta Draco intentando peinarse - Deberías dejar esa manía Dellestar.

\- Es demasiado divertida. Ahora vete, te estarán esperando

Draco le sonríe y, echando su pelo hacia atrás y poniendo una cara de superioridad tal y como le habían enseñado, se va dejando a Dellestar sola.

\- Vale chicos y Fleur, no estéis nerviosos, esta prueba no es para tanto - se oye un rugido desde fuera de la tienda y Dellestar hace una mueca- Bueno, puede que sí lo sea

Mientras eligen un dragón en miniatura, Dellestar se asoma al campo dándoles la espalda.

\- Ya han elegido Dellestar, ¿alguna sugerencia antes de que comiencen? - pregunta Barty

\- Cinco galeones a que el colcuerno húngaro le ha tocado a Potter - la auror se gira ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Harry

\- Siempre te toca lo más peligroso.- se toca la sien preocupada- En fin...consejos o sugerencias - coge aire- Mi consejo es el siguiente campeones. Salid vivos y que no os frían. Imagino que todos tendreis ya vuestras tácticas...

\- No sabían que iban a ser dragones Dellestar.

\- Sigue en tu burbuja Barty - se vuelve a girar hacia los elegidos- Si algo se tuerce, no dudéis en pedir ayuda. Esto es solo un juego, un entretenimiento - al notar las miradas de todos rectifica- Sí, un juego que te da la gloria eterna y bla bla bla pero no deja de ser un juego. Vuestra vida es más importante pienso yo. Si quereis suicidaros, iros a la torre de astronomía, os tirais y os convertís en puré, aún estáis a tiempo.

Sale de la tienda y sube a las gradas, buscando un sitio. Ve a Lucius y a Severus hablando y se acerca.

\- ¿Charlas prohibidas? - recalca la última palabra y Severus rueda los ojos.

\- Siéntate Dellestar - le ofrece Lucius y la chica se sienta entre ambos pasándoles los brazos por los hombros a cada uno.

\- Creí que vería a Cissy por aquí - empieza Dellestar la conversación apretándose felíz contra los dos mortífagos.

\- No le gustan estos espectáculos, ya sabes, en el último murió uno, tu te tiraste muerta casi tres meses...

\- Una tragedia para todos. Me alegro de verte Lucius.

\- Lo mismo digo Dellestar. ¿No se supone que tienes que estar atenta por si te necesitan?

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Tienes en cuenta que ya han pasado tres de los participantes? - pregunta Lucius levantando una ceja.

\- Ajá... ¿Espera qué? - se levanta.

\- Siéntate - gruñe Severus y la devuelve al sitio - Deja de llamar la atención de esa manera.

\- En fin, ya sabéis - vuelve a la posición de antes por el frío- No se lo digáis a Dumbledore, solo he quitado la vista cinco segundos - Severus bufa - Hace frío ¿eh?

\- O te gustan las conversaciones triviales o lanzas indirectas - le dice Lucius sonriente y Dellestar se ríe haciendo que varias miradas se posen sobre ellos y que Lucius les devuelva una de repulsión. Todos vuelcan su atención de nuevo en los dragones.- Como veo que Snape hoy no está muy participador siempre quedo yo... a mi no me importa quitarte el frío, tenlo en cuenta.

\- Hacía tiempo que no le veía bromear señor Malfoy - le responde Dellestar irónica y sonriendo.

\- Creo que Severus no se lo ha tomado como una broma.

Y era cierto, Severus miraba al rubio decidio a asesinarle mientras que Lucius se lo tomaba como algo divertido.

\- Chicos, se que soy preciosa pero no es necesario que os peleeis por mi. Todos sabemos que prefiero al idiota de Lockhart y...

Antes de terminar la frase Dellestar se levanta y sale tras Potter para no perderlo de vista, quién se había subido a su escoba y había salido volando hacia el castillo con el dragón detrás.

\- Y parecía que no estaba atenta - le comenta Lucius a Severus.

\- Te sorprendería las cosas que parece que no sabe. Lo que si te aseguro es que es un troll en pociones.

Dellestar vigila al dragón pero no pasa nada. Destrozan el tejado de una de las torres, se cargan medio puente y Potter vuelve vencedor. Vaya, sin problemas, nótese la ironía. Nada más ver caer al dragón, Dellestar desciende para observar qué ha sido de él. Lo encuentra boca arriba y se acerca. Todavía respira.

\- Tranquila chica - se sube sobre la panza del dragón y empieza a tocarla por diferentes sitios - Está bien... no es muy grave, se puede solucionar con un poco de descanso y...

En ese momento, una de las piedras del puente medio suelta termina cayendo, de un tamaño gigantesco, directa a la panza del dragón.

\- La varita... y la varita... - se da cuenta de que se la dejó en su asiento - ¡Maldito palo inservible que me dejo en todos lados! No podíamos transmitir la magia a través de ... yo que se... ¡un pendiente!

La roca sigue cayendo

\- Perdóname pequeña... - le acaricia una última vez y salta. Dolorida, se levanta del suelo para ver al dragón sepultado bajo la roca y lanza un grito de rabia.- Siempre fallo por estupideces...

Se sienta junto al dragón, pensativa, y lo acaricia hasta que vienen a llevarselo

\- Charlie - saluda

\- Dellestar, era un magnífico ejemplar. - comenta triste

\- Desde luego.

La auror se va de allí y vuelve a Hogwarts, observando el sol desaparecer tras el castillo.


	26. 25 El bailela fiesta de Navidad

\- Tenemos que hablar - comienza Dumbledore sentado en una mesa junto con varios profesores.- Sobretodo contigo, Dellestar.

\- No ha pasado nada en la primera prueba Albus, nadie ha muerto

\- No es acerca de eso... Es sobre la segunda prueba.- mira a los demás- y sobre el baile... - hace una pausa incómoda- Severus, quedamos en que lo dirias tú

\- No pienso hacerlo yo - responde indiferente

\- Disculpad pero no me entero de nada - interviene Dellestar y todos miran a Severus. El mortífago suspira sonoramente.

\- Bien Dellestar, queríamos comentarte que la segunda prueba se celebrará dentro del lago negro.

En la habitación se produce un silencio incómodo...más bien incomodísimo. Tras unos minutos Dellestar se levanta.

\- Me niego - hace una pausa- rotúndamente - se gira para marcharse.

\- Irás al baile de Navidad con Severus y si te niegas a protegerles estarán ilesos en el lago - Dellestar se gira con el semblante totalmente serio y los ojos incandescentes.

\- Mira Albus - apoya duramente las manos sobre la mesa mientras nota el terror de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Albus y Severus - No tienes el control de mi vida y mucho menos de mi destino, comprendes? - su voz sonaba firme, dura y terrorífica.

\- Comprendo perfectamente pero...- intenta hablar Albus pero Dellestar le vuelve a interrumpir.

\- No, no comprendes Albus. Crees que eres capaz de controlar a quien deseas pero a mi no. No me conoces, no hagas como si leyeras mi mente- se apoya contra el marco de la puerta- Si fueses inteligente, como todos dicen, me temerías- desaparece a través de la puerta.

\- No se lo ha tomado tan mal.

\- ¿En serio Severus? - interviene Minerva temblando - Es la primera vez que la veo...así y ¿dices que podría ser peor?

\- Podría habernos achicharrado

\- No ayuda Severus...pero estoy contigo. Solo parecía un poco enfadada...

\- ¿Enfadada? Por favor Albus, estoy segura de que irradiaba fuego por los ojos

\- No seas exagerada Minerva

\- No lo es - interviene Severus haciendo una pausa- Iré a hablar con ella

Cuando Severus llegó a la habitación de Dellestar, ya que ella no tenía despacho, entra cuidadosamente y se encuentra todo tirado o destrozado.

\- Lárgate - la voz amenazadora de Dellestar habría echo retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a Severus Snape, quien cierra la puerta tras él.

\- Ya me iba - se sienta en un sillón mirando a Dellestar boca abajo sobre la cama- He venido a hablar, deja de provocarme.

\- No estoy para bromas Snape.

\- ¿Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? - la auror se levanta enfadada haciéndole caso omiso.

\- ¿El lago negro? ¿No tenía otro lugar?

\- Ni otra pareja de baile

\- Me da igual esa tontería

\- Eso, intenta subirme la moral con mentiras - Severus mira hacia otro lado intentando que su reacción cause resultado, cosa que consigue.

\- No es eso Severus - le besa la mejilla con una voz más tranquila- Imagina que algo ocurre en ese lago y tengo que entrar.

\- Si eso pasa saldrás tranquilamente y sin problemas... ni que te hubiesen pedido hacer una poción

\- ¡Siempre recordándome que no se hacer pociones! Maldito...

\- Nos vemos en el baile de Navidad, no mates a nadie hasta entonces.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre pierdo los nervios con él?_ \- pensaba Dellestar mientras veía desaparecer a Severus tras la puerta con la capa ondeando tras él.

Tarde, como siempre. Severus observaba a los campeones y sus parejas bailar mientras buscaba a Dellestar con la mirada sin éxito... Dónde estaría ésta chica? Abus agarra a Minerva y la saca a la pista de baile para intentar que la gente se animase. Mientras, Severus golpeaba el suelo con el pie, nervioso.

\- ¿Dónde narices está? - susurra para sí

Aunque era mejor, pensaba para sí, ya no tendría que salir a bailar aunque en el fondo quizá... No, menuda tontería. Él era Severus Snape, odiaba bailar. Después de unas horas, la música cambió y una banda, de la cual Severus no sabía ni el nombre, se preparó para tocar. En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una preciosa Dellestar vestida con un vestido negro demasiado corto, exageradamente corto. Qué hacía enseñando todas las piernas? La música empieza a sonar y en ese preciso instante Severus se da cuenta: venganza. Albus iba a recordar esto toda su vida...

\- Mamá mamá, Mamá mamá, Mamá mamá - se empieza a escuchar una voz de ultratumba.

Por Merlín... el vestido de Dellestar empieza a brillar y se sube al escenario con todas las miradas sobre ella. Hacía bastante que no se la escuchaba cantar..*archivo multimedia*

Sin duda no pintaba bien. Dellestar movía las caderas sobre el escenario y todo el mundo, o la gran mayoría de personas, se le había unido. Severus, desde su posición, era capaz de verle la ropa interior fosforita enseñándole a todo el mundo la frase: ¡Fiesta! Hola Dumby. Severus empezaba a perder los nervios. Busca con la mirada al director pero se lo encuentra bailando entre la multitud y se toca la sien. ¿Todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza en este lugar? Severus atraviesa como puede la pista y saca al director de ahí.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces Albus?

\- Me divierto muchacho, me divierto...

\- Esto es increible... - suspira Severus

\- ¿QUIÉN QUIERE WHISKY? - pregunta a gritos Dellestar entre la música.

\- Nada de alcohol Dellestar

A Dellestar no parece gustarle la contestación de Albus y lanza una botella que, por mala suerte, cae sobre la gata de Filch. El propio Filch entra en cólera y sube al escenario para... bueno, nadie consiguió averiguar para qué porque cada vez que se intentaba acercar a Dellestar, ella se libraba de él con una agilidad envidiable.

\- No se qué haría sin esa velocidad suya...- gruñe por lo bajo Severus y, como comprobará más tarde, se dará cuenta de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta en absoluto

\- Creo que es hora de que se baje de ahí... ¿sabes por qué se tapa su antebrazo izquierdo?

\- Me comentó algo sobre una herida... - Severus se toca la cabeza- Me voy de aquí Albus. Esa chica me da dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabes que esto es una venganza por lo del lago no?

\- Lo intuyo. A quién no le da dolores... creo que es hora de que se baje de ahí antes de que pase algo malo. Esta es ya la segunda vez que la señora Norris acaba mal parada por estar demasiado cerca de Dellestar.

\- Ummmm - Severus observa a Dellestar bailar. Algo en su mirada difería de la situación, algo que antes no estaba.

Todos escuchan apagarse la música estridente y vuelve la típica canción tranquila y clásica de bailes de salón. La mayoría desaparece de allí aburridos y Dellestar se sienta en el borde del escenario observando a algunas parejas que bailaban tranquilas.

\- Bonita ropa interior Dellestar - Severus se coloca a su lado pero se mantiene de pie.

\- Gracias. Por costumbre se que es en lo primero que te fijas - el profesor de pociones rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Me concedes un baile?

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer - le responde agarrándolo del brazo.

Severus la saca de allí y se la lleva a una habitación alargada. Con un movimientos de varita enciende la música, alarga el vestido de Dellestar y empieza a bailar.

\- Qué solitario... - se queja.

\- Así soy yo. Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasa? No soy estúpido - Dellestar abre la boca para hablar pero Severus no le deja soltar la impertinencia- Sí, estoy completamente seguro. Tus ojos... tu energía... estás rara.- el semblante de Dellestar se vuelte serio.

\- Estoy perfectamente.

\- Mientes. Cada vez que mientes se te levanta la ceja.

Dellestar se mantiene callada y aparta la mirada de Severus. Ese tipo era tremendamente listo.

\- Ya lo sabes - comienza con un susurro - Lo notas igual que yo. Voldemort está regresando

\- ¿Y tú como lo notas?

\- En el aire, su esencia - miente manteniendo la ceja en su sitio- Simplemente lo noto. Tú tienes la marca, me lo puedes confirmar.

\- Ummm se está enegreciendo...- le responde Severus no muy convencido

\- Me preocupa Potter. Al fin y al cabo soy la responsable de su seguridad y la de todos los del torneo.

\- No te preocupes... no pasará nada. No a ese mocoso...

\- No empieces.- Dellestar suspira y cambia de tema- Me enteré lo que le hiceste el año pasado a Remus, no estuvo bien.

\- No soportaba verle más la cara. No es mi culpa que te unas con el enemigo

\- Eres cruel

\- Tú siempre lo has sido junto a mi. Es nuestra naturaleza ¿no?- se mantienen en silencio y solo se escucha la música- Soy una serpiente y tú también. El fin justifica los medios Dellestar, pero ten cuidado. Puede que el fin no sea tan importante como la gravedad de los medios que uses.

\- No estoy planeando nada descabellado.

\- No me mientas. Empiezo a hartarme de tus mentiras - le responde Severus con voz grave dándole una vuelta

\- No me entenderías Severus, olvídalo.

\- Dellestar - la atrae hacia sí- Dime de una vez lo que te pasa. ¿Qué ocultas? Te está destrozando por dentro.

\- Prométemelo, prométeme que no me odiarás cuando te lo diga...cuando te lo enseñe.

\- No puedo odiarte Dellestar, eso es imposible - ella se aparta velozmente de Severus.

\- Algún día te tragarás esas palabras... algún día lo sabrás y pensarás en este momento. Te darás cuenta de que puedo ser odiada por cualquiera

\- Sientes demasiada presión...Déjame ayudarte.

\- Estoy bien Severus. No te preocupes por mi, por favor -Dellestar agacha la cabeza- Solo tengo que tomar una decisión, no creo que sea tan difícil.

\- Ten en cuenta que estoy contigo - le levanta de la barbilla - Siempre.

Dellestar asiente reprimiendo las lágrimas y le abraza. Severus le devuelve el abrazo preocupado pero prefiere dejar de preguntar por el momento.

\- Severus...

\- ¿Um?

\- ¿Entrarías al lago negro por mi? - pregunta haciendo un puchero.

Severus se queda mirándola durante unos segundos y se echa a reír. Dellestar abre muchísimo los ojos. Hacía años que no lo veía reírse... y mucho menos de esa manera. ¿Alguna vez se había reído de esa manera? Si así era, Dellestar no lo recordaba. Severus se da cuenta de su expresión y la mira divertido.

\- ¿Nunca te tomas nada en serio? - le pregunta Severus y esta vez es Dellestar quien se ríe.

\- Nop. Espero que lo hayas notado.

Se quedan abrazados en el suelo riéndose y Dellestar, durante ese tiempo, se olvida de todo lo que se avecina.


	27. 26 Un encontronazo con el calamar

El día... el maldito día había llegado. Todos iban hacia el lago negro...como tantos años atrás. Dellestar coge todo el aire que es capaz e intenta no perder los nervios. Sería muy poco profesional. Ese era el único pensamiento cuerdo que le quedaba.

\- Exacto Dellestar, no puedes perder los nervios...sería poco profesional - empieza a hablar sola- Incluso Tom lo haría mejor. Creo que estoy delirando.

\- ¿Quién es Tom? - Dellestar pega un bote ante esa voz tan inocente detrás de ella.

\- ¡MERLIN! - se gira para encontrarse una chica rubia con cara de distraida

\- Hola, siento haberte asustado - esa chica daba verdadero miedo- Me llamo Luna Lovegood

\- Dellestar - responde- Sabes? Das un poco de miedito

\- Deben ser los nargles

\- Sin duda...Mira Luna, estoy bastante nerviosa... Si no te importa prefiero no ponerme más.

\- No hay problema - le responde la chica con un tono tranquilo y la mirada perdida.- ¿Sabes? No deberías preocuparte, no creo que pase nada malo.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo moral Luna - usa un tono irónico.

\- De nada - la chica le sonríe y se va dejando a Dellestar el doble de nerviosa si cabe y con la boca abierta. Severus le pasa el brazo por los hombros haciendo que la chica pegue un salto.

\- ¡POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO APARECE POR LA ESPALDA! - grita Dellestar a la desesperada.

\- Deja de gritar, me produces dolor de cabeza. ¿Lista?

\- ¿Tu qué crees genio? Creo que me voy a morir de un momento a otro por la tensión.

\- Lo peor que te puede pasar es morir...bueno, hay varias formas de morir.

\- Me encanta la manera con la que me ayudas Severus. ¿Sabes lo que es un trauma?

\- No, soy estúpido - responde irónico

\- Lo que suponía, eres estúpido.

\- Estás demasiado estresada para entrar a ese lago.- Severus hace como que no ha oído el comentario- Entraré yo si pasa algo. Ahora he de irme...no tengo gana de seguir escuchando tus delirios.

Cuando Severus se separa de ella y prosigue andando, Dellestar se niega a quedarse atrás y se pone de nuevo a su lado. Antes de llegar a las barcas de la plataforma, Dellestar se permite el lujo de divertirse.

\- ¡Apuestas, apuestas! - dos pelirrojos, posiblemente Weasleys, hablaban uno terminando la frase del otro.

\- Yo apuesto chicos - se acerca contenta la auror- ¿Qué tenéis por aquí?

\- ¡Tres chicos!

\- Una señorita

\- Entraran todos

\- ¿Pero saldrán todos?

\- ¿Por quién desea apostar madam?

\- Mmmm demosle un empujón a Potter - les da un galeón a los gemelos - Aquí tenéis pelirrojos

\- Muchas

\- Gracias

\- ¡Un placer atenderla! - dicen a la vez y prosiguen gritando acerca de las apuestas.

En ese momento Dellestar se da cuenta de un ligero problemilla. Severus se había largado en una barca y ahora ella tendría que montar...¡SOLA!. Sin duda iba a matar a ese... En fin. Prefería guardarse los insultos para después. Arrimando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se sube a un bote y, sin saber cómo, consigue llegar hasta la plataforma.

\- Se te ve un poco verde Dellestar - le dice Draco sonriente apoyandose a la baranda junto a ella- ¿Te sientes bien? - hablaba con bastante sarcasmo en la voz.

\- No estoy de humor Draco...y soy peligrosa cuando no estoy de humor.

\- No creo que lo seas Deles-D... No tienes buena cara. Sabes que la prueba empezó hace un rato ¿verdad?

\- Cuando empezó estaba mentalizandome de que tenía que coger un maldito bote Draco, no me hagas perder los nervios que estoy consiguiendo contener - Draco se preocupa al notar el tono de voz.

\- Ya en serio... ¿Estás bien? No se como vas a salvar a esos tipos si te piden ayuda - los ojos de Dellestar se encontraban sin esa vida que los caracterizaba y su tono de piel estaba pálido. Sin su moreno habitual.

\- No, no estoy bien...Creo que me va a dar algo en cualquier momento y... - una luz roja inunda el cielo y la cara de Dellestar toma la tonalidad de un fantasma. Durante unos segundos se queda estática en el sitio paralizada por el miedo

\- Por favor, que sea Potter... - suplica Draco al ver la luz- Y que se ahogue...¡no! Que se lo coman...

La voz de Draco la saca de sus ensoñaciones y, desde varios metros de alto, se lanza directamente de la baranda al agua ante la mirada de todos. Cuando cae nota sus pulmones pedir oxígeno y, tras realizar un hechizo improvisado, empieza a nadar con una velocidad envidiable hacia la señal. Al parecer el entrenamiento de Alastor daba resultado. Aun nadando a una velocidad considerable, Dellestar se mantiene rozando la superficie. El miedo la inundaba por completo pero, qué iba a hacer? Tenía que seguir con el maldito plan en el que ella y Tom habían quedado y ser una heroína formaba parte de ese plan. Al final encuentra a Fleur intentando librarse de unas criaturitas similares a los pulpos pero con una cara más fea. Les lanza un hechizo y saca a Fleur del agua.

\- Tranquila señorita Delacour, la sacaré de aquí.- la curiosidad puede con ella- Oye, ¿no te habrás encontrado por casualidad un caballo con colmillos? - Al parecer Fleur estaba en shock porque no le contestó. Dellestar probó con darle una buena torta en la cara

\- Ca-calamag...- le dice Fleur temblorosa

\- Sí, esos calamarcitos son un verdadero fastidio ¿no crees? En fin, intentan mantener una charla más larga conmigo porque estoy dentro de este maldito lago y no quiero perder los nervios, cuestiones de ser una profesional, tú me entiendes - Dellestar no dejaba de hablar mientras nadaba, esta vez con la cabeza en la superficie, agarrando a Fleur.

\- ¡Calamag!

\- Que si, que si. No se lo que son esos calamarcitos pero no te preocupes, luego se lo preguntas a Hagrid...ya sabes, ese gigantón que vive en la cabaña y tal - Dellestar nota algo enroscársele al pie - Uno de tus calarmarcitos me ha agarrado la pierna...jeje...jajajajajaja - suelta una risa histérica.

Se podría decir que Fleur estaba temblado de arriba a abajo.

\- En fin, soy una profesional, soy una profesional... nunca pierdes los nervios Dellestar, no. Nunca nunca nunca - se intenta convencer y le da su varita a Fleur- La víctima va primero. Lance el hechizo señorita Delacour, creo que lo conoce - le dice Dellestar mientras baja la mano hasta su tobillo para quitarse el calamarcito mientras observa a Fleur salir disparada hacia la plataforma.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto si lo que sujetase a Dellestar fuese un calamarcito. De un tirón, la auror se hunde varios metros bajo la superficie hasta quedar frente a frente unos enormes ojos amarillos...

\- Maldita sea...Venga Dellestar, preciosa, adivina dónde está tu varita...¡En la mano de Delacour!

El calamar empieza a zarandearla de un lado para otro. El enorme calamar abre la boca y se dispone a comersela...sus pesadillas echas realidad. No es que tuviese nada en contra de los calamares gigantes, es solo que uno de ellos la estaba a punto de devorarla. El tentáculo aprieta más fuerte e intenta introducir a Dellestar entre los múltiples anillos de su boca. A la desesperada, muerde con todas sus fuerzas el tentáculo pero no consigue nada, excepto llenarse la boca de babas de calamar. Por suerte, Dellestar nunca iba a ningún sitio sin una pequeña daga. Notando que el aire empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones debido a que el calamar le había roto la burbuja de oxígeno con el traqueteo, Dellestar saca la daga y con un movimiento limpio le hace un corte profundo.

El calamar chilla dolorido y le da un buen golpe a la auror. Con el golpe, el colgante del fénix que Severus le regaló se desata y cae a las profundidades del lago. Dellestar grita, pero el agua no le permite emitir ningún sonido. Está a punto de desmayarse cuando el kelpie -ese horrible caballo chupasangre- la monta sobre su lomo y nada hasta la plataforma. Justo antes de que se ahogase, el kelpie la lanza y Dellestar sale disparada a la superficie, cayendo sobre la madera.

\- ¡Ahhh! - grita alguien al ver a la auror tirada en la plataforma con toda la piel marcada.

Desde ahí todo pasa bastante rápido. La gente se aleja de ella y Alastor la levanta, dándole varios golpes en la espalda. Dellestar empieza a dar arcadas y a echar agua. Cuando sus pulmones están vacíos, Alastor le pasa el brazo por detrás para que no caiga al suelo y Severus llega segundos después para ayudarle a mantenerla en pie. Fleur se acerca a Dellestar entre lágrimas.

\- Gagcias Dellestag, me has salvado la vida

\- Sin problema francesita - consigue decir entre traspiés- Los calamares no son un problema para mi...

\- Deja de alardear - gruñe Alastor

\- Hasta lueguito francesita.- Dellestar se da cuenta de la mirada de Potter fija en ella pero no tiene fuerzas para nada más y baja la cabeza.

Entre los dos hombres consiguen llevar a Dellestar hasta la habitación de Severus donde, entre maldiciones, empieza a coger pociones de distintos colores y ponerlas en una mesa cerca de la cama donde estaba Dellestar mirando hacia el techo dolorida. Al pronto entran Albus y Draco se cuela entre ellos y se mantiene al margen observando.

\- ¿Cómo está, Severus? - pregunta Albus serio

\- Completamente loca

\- Eso ya lo sabemos todos - opina Alastor

\- Está bien, solo necesita descansar, le curaré las heridas...no hay problema. Me sorprende que unos cuantos grindylows le hayan echo esto.

\- Así se llamaban los calamarcitos...- dice Dellestar con un hilo de voz.

\- Te dejamos al cargo Severus

\- Sin problema - Dellestar se levanta de golpe.

\- ¡Mi colgante! - Severus la apoya de nuevo contra la cama

\- Es solo un colgante... Estate ahí quietecita antes de que algo más te pase.

\- Pero mi colgante...

\- Yo lo encontraré Dellestar, tranquílizate y descansa - le promete Albus saliendo de la habitación junto a varios profesores. Cuando se van Draco sale de entre las sombras.

\- ¡Deles-D! Te pregunté si estabas bien! - abraza a la chica, quien gime mientras Severus les observaba asombrado

\- ¿Pero cómo..? Me da igual, Draco, lárgate. Necesito concentración para curar a Dellestar.

\- No necesito curación. Solo ha sido un... calamar gigante - dice costosamente- Creo que el grandullón me ha roto un par de costillas... ¿Por qué me ayudó ese kelpie? - pregunta en voz alta.

\- Posiblemente sea un hipocampo Dellestar, hay bastantes. Los kelpies no ayudan a la gente - le aclara Severus - ahora estate quieta. Esto te aliviará el dolor - le restriega una crema que hace que Dellestar suspire.

\- Yo puedo ayudar

\- Lárgate Draco

\- Mira que eres egoísta. No quieres que te ayude porque disfrutas demasiado toqueteándola ¿verdad?

Severus hace ademán de levantar la mano pero Dellestar se la agarra.

\- ¡Severus! Eres un adulto...compórtate

\- Eso Severus, compórtate.- le dice el gallito de Draco.

\- Profesor Snape para ti... - le responde Severus con la voz cargada de veneno a lo que Draco traga saliva

\- ¿Sabes Dellestar? Vendré a verte mañana... Nos vemos - sale de la habitación aterrorizado.

\- Siempre causas ese efecto en los niños...- Severus levanta una ceja.

\- La mayoría de las veces. Descansa. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

\- No hace falta...

\- Si tienes pesadillas te daré una poción para dormir sin soñar - le interrumpe Severus.

\- Te debo una

\- No me debes nada. Duermete de una vez...

\- No me violes mientras

\- No te prometo nada - le responde con una sonrisa de medio lado- aunque se me quitan las ganas al ver esas horribles marcas de calamar.- Dellestar bufa

\- Siempre me haces perder los nervios

\- Gracias por el cumplido. Duérmete de una vez o tendré que dormirte a base de pociones.

Dellestar cierra los ojos molesta. Ese tipo siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. En cierta manera era acogedor tenerlo al lado.

\- Buenas noches Sev...Gracias de nuevo

\- Es la primera vez que me das las gracias - resopla

\- En fin, tú me entiendes

Dellestar se ríe ante los gruñidos de Severus y se queda respirando su olor impregnado a las sábanas.

\- No me manches la cama de babas... - es lo último comentario de Severus que escucha antes de quedarse dormida.


	28. 27 El regreso del Señor Tenebroso

La última prueba. Por suerte para Dellestar, después del incidente del lago decidieron crear un laberinto donde, al menos, no había agua ni calamares tenebrosos ni nada que tenga que ver con nadar. Todo el mundo estaba ya sentado en las gradas esperando a que la prueba comenzase. Mientras Dellestar jugueteaba con su colgante -el cual Albus recuperó del lago- Severus se queda observándola.

\- Deja de mirarme Severus, me estresas.

\- Perdón

\- No sirve de nada que pidas perdón si sigues haciéndolo

\- Ajá...- deja de mirarla- Crees que...¿tendrás que salir corriendo?

\- Espero que no - suspiro- No tengo ninguna gana la verdad- deja de juguetear con el colgante y se toca el hombro izquierdo- Alastor hace días que no me habla...está tan raro

\- Ajá...

\- Hoy me siento melancólica...¿Crees que Lucius vendrá a esta prueba?

\- Ajá...- Dellestar se da cuenta de que está pasando olímpicamente de ella

\- Ya sabes, se le echa mucho de menos. Desde que se casó se terminó la diversión entre nosotros...quizá pueda avivar la chispa. Ese rubio siempre cae a mis pies.- sigue hablando como si nada.

\- Ajá... - Tarda unos segundos pero procesa las palabras que había oido- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Tendrias que habernos visto la noche que me pelee contigo por lo de la marca y..- Severus le tapa la boca.

\- No hace gracia

\- No me hacías caso - levanta los hombros- Al menos he captado tu atención

\- ¿Te lo has inventado todo? - pregunta enfadado

\- Siiiiiiiii - responde con un tono irónico manteniendo su atención en la prueba y empieza a pensar mientras Severus le regañaba. La marca cada vez más negra...Tom estaba cerca de su resurrección. Lo normal es que fuese a por Harry pero... el chico estaba aquí...Alastor raro...el laberinto lo ha preparado él...

Dellestar empieza a encajar ideas y se da cuenta de su error. Potter está a punto de morir.

\- ¿Ahora quién es la que no está escuchando? - le dice Severus enfadado

Dellestar pega un salto, cae al suelo y sale corriendo hacia el interior del laberinto apartando las paredes de hojas con su varita para llegar lo antes posible al centro. Encuentra a Harry y a Cedric a punto de tocar la copa

\- ¡No! - se lanza estirando el brazo y nota el tacto de la copa en sus dedos.

Dellestar siente cómo su cuerpo se transporta y cae de cara contra el suelo, desmayándose.

Cuando se despierta está atada en el suelo. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Harry, observándola con miedo.

\- Ni siquiera tú... Lucius - escucha Dellestar y se gira para encontrarse a su hermano arrancándole la máscara a su amigo.

\- Mi señor...se haber visto el menor indicio, un susurro sobre vuestro paradero.. - Voldemort le interrumpe

\- Hubo indicios mi escurridizo amigo, y más que susurros

\- Os lo aseguro mi señor, yo jamás he renunciado a la vía oscura - Se quita la capucha - El rostro que me he visto obligado a ofrecer desde vuestra ausencia ha sido mi... verdadera máscara - Se da cuenta de la presencia de Dellestar y la mira de reojo, temeroso por la vida de la auror.

Voldemort tiene en cuenta ese movimiento y va a replicar sobre él cuando Colagusano le interrumpe.

\- Yo regresé - se agacha asustado cuando Tom se le acerca

\- Pero por miedo, no por lealtad - se toma unos segundos para pensar- Aunque...has probado ser muy útil estos últimos meses colagusano - le crea una mano.

\- Gracias...amo...gracias...

Voldemort pasa de él literalmente y se acerca al cuerpo de Cedric del que Dellestar no se había percatado.

\- Oh...que muchacho tan apuesto

\- No lo toques! - interviene Harry gritando

\- Harry... casi me había olvidado de que estabas aquí - se acerca al chico - Lo mismo digo Dellestar - le agarra del hombro, la levanta y empieza a echar un discurso sobre el amor, la protección de nose que, el dolor de nose cuantos.- Ahora puedo tocarte Harry - le toca y Potter empieza a gritar.

\- Oh Merlín...Fijo que me despiden - susurra Dellestar lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oigan - Un crío muerto y el otro a punto. Creo que debería cambiar de trabajo

\- Agárrala Lucius - Tom lanza a su hermana contra el rubio y libera a Potter de las ataduras de la estatua - Recoge tu varita Potter - se prepara para un duelo.

\- ¿El gran Lord Voldemort va a batirse en duelo con un crío de doce años? - interrumpe Dellestar sin intentar zafarse de los brazos de Lucius.

\- Catorce - masculla Harry agarrando la varita

\- Oye Lu, esto es un asco, ¿te importaría soltarme? - pregunta Dellestar viendo cómo Harry se retuerce por un cruccio.

\- Te matará

\- Bah, no creo. Se le nota que está coladito por mi - observa al bobo de Harry lanzarle un hechizo a Tom y, lógicamente, éste se lo devuelve lanzando Potter contra el suelo.

-Oh vamos Lucius... Ya voy a tener que explicar por qué llevo un chico muerto. No puedo llevar al elegido muerto también

\- Deja de quejarte - los mortífagos cambiaban la mirada de la discursión a la pelea, en la que Harry sale de detrás de una piedra.

\- No seas estúpido Harry, te va a matar. Vuelve detrás de la piedrecita por favor, yo me ocupo en cuanto el rubito me suelte! - le grita Dellestar haciendo que Lucius le tape la boca.

Los dos lanzan un hechizo a la vez y empiezan a salir...¿fantasmas? de las varitas. Dellestar aparta la mano de Lucius.

\- ¡Lily! ¡James! - grita al ver a sus compañeros aparecer. Los hechizos se rompen y los fantasmas se lanzan contra Tom- ¡Huye Potter! ¡Lárgate! ¡Nos vemos allí!

Harry desaparece usando la copa como translador y se lleva el cuerpo de Cedric con él.

\- ¡Nooo! - grita Tom desesperado- ¡Maldita sea! - lanza un hechizo contra su hermana y la tira al suelo. Se acerca a ella y la levanta agarrándola del cuello, asfixiandola. Cuando nota que la va a matar la suelta.

\- Ahh - se queja Dellestar tosiendo- me has dejado el cuello marcado

\- Fuera - les dice a los mortífagos - Voy a tener una charla con la auror

Los mortífagos se imaginaban perfectamente lo que significaba la palabra charla y sus dudas se ven resueltas al ver a su líder romperle el labio a la chica de una patada. Lucius se demora preocupado pero, al estudiar la mirada de Dellestar que irradiaba confianza, supone que tiene un plan y desaparece junto a sus compañeros.

\- Me has echo daño - se queja cuando se quedan solos. Es la primera vez que lo veía tan...desesperado.

\- Te lo has ganado por meterte en todo - le responde aún enfadado - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - le tiende la mano a su hermana para que se levante.

Ella la acepta y cuando está de pie le abraza fuertemente.

\- Te he echado de menos Tom, te he echado tantísimo de menos - hace el gesto de revolverle el pelo aunque no tenga

\- Ummm - la aparta algo más calmado y le arregla el labio - Debemos tener cuidado Dellestar, nadie...

\- Debe saber que somos hermanos ni que soy mortífaga entendido - le dice aburrida - Siempre me repites lo mismo.

\- Porque es importante que lo tengas en cuenta - le acaricia el pelo- Pronto lo conseguiremos. Cada uno unirá a su parte. Nuestra raza se salvará - Dellestar asiente

\- El fin justifica los medios, no hay otra manera... Estaremos en contacto

\- Con cuidado. Si damos un paso en falso podemos destrozarlo todo...

\- Por cierto, ni se te ocurra matar a Severus ni a Lucius, son parte de mi alma

\- No prometo nada... Ahora vete. A estas alturas te habrán dado por muerta

\- Sí - agarra barro del suelo y se lo extiende por el pelo, la cara, los brazos y las piernas- Así parecerá que me has torurado. Nos vemos Tom - le da un beso en la mejilla y se desaparece hasta Hogsmeade.

Desde ahí se va tranquilamente andando hasta Hogwarts y, al llegar, respira con dificultad, encorva su espalda y se apoya en las paredes temblorosa. Con ese espectáculo bastará. Anda hasta el despacho de Dumbledore vigilando cada esquina por si algún alumno chismoso la observaba. Dice la contraseña y sube hasta el despacho. Se escuchaban las voces de varias personas peleándose. Cuando se acerca un poco más, Dellestar escucha a Alastor.

\- ¿QUE DELLESTAR QUÉ? -grita el auror desesperado

\- Todavía Harry no nos ha dicho nada de ella...está en estado de shock - responde Albus tranquilamente.

\- Tu tranquilidad me exaspera Albus. Dellestar está con el señor tenebroso, si es que aún está viva...tengo que ir.

\- Te matará Severus, seamos sensatos

Dellestar abre la puerta y entra tambaleándose.

\- Hola gente... - Alastor la agarra antes de que se caiga y la deja sobre un sofá frente a la mesa de Albus

\- Dellestar... - Severus se lanza hacia ella y la abraza - Eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido y como vuelvas a hacer algo así te aseguro que..

\- Estoy bien Sev - le responde dándole un beso.

Severus relaja los hombros y cierra los ojos mientras Alastor gira la cabeza gruñendo. Albus carraspea. Dellestar empuja a Severus sonriendo y el mortífago cae al suelo de culo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así Dellestar - le dice Albus haciendo caso omiso de las maldiciones de Severus - Podrías haber muerto

\- ¿Sabeis que Voldy ha regresado? Ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad ... - se queda mirando a Alastor - Está usando poción multijugos por cierto - argumenta señalándolo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ahora te enteras? Llevo en un baúl casi nueve meses chica

\- A... Si yo sabía que había algo raro en ese otro Alastor. Tu me caes mejor desde luego.

\- No tienes ni un solo rasguño - les interrumpe Severus observando a Dellestar de arriba a abajo.

\- Ya... los cruccios tienen la mala costumbre de no dejar marca

\- Dejadlo ya. Lo importante es que estás bien Dellestar - les controla Albus

\- Por fin se ha terminado este estúpido torneo... Tenemos que hacer una fiesta

\- Estamos de funeral insensible

\- Crees que tu puedes hablar de sensibilidad murciélago de las mazmorras?

\- Eso creo comida de calamar

\- ¿Comida de calamar? Severus, aprende a insultar

\- ¿Murciélago de las mazmorras?¿No tienes nada mejor? Tu imaginación ha empeorado mucho

\- Antisocial

\- Loca irracional

\- Amargado

\- Infantil

\- Emmm...Negrito

\- ¿Negrito? ¿De verdad?

\- Es porque llevas la ropa negra...se considera un insulto - Albus y Alastor se tocan la sien cansados

\- Severus... Haz el favor de no seguirle el juego.. -Intenta detenerles Albus

\- Preciosidad sin cerebro - prosigue Severus haciendo caso omiso a Dumbledore

\- Graso...espera, ¡me has llamado preciosidad! ¡Gané! - Se pone a bailar allí en medio - ¡Gané, gané, gané! - salta sobre Severus y él la agarra en brazos por puro instinto - Ahora que he ganado te acabas de convertir en mi esclavo - Severus levanta una ceja.

\- Fuera los dos...sois insufribles

\- ¿Vas a ser mi esclavo?

\- Por supuesto - contesta Severus para sorpresa de todos los presentes - Y ahora que soy tu esclavo te voy a llevar a que te des un baño en el lago negro...

\- ¡No! - Dellestar patalea

\- Sí... - responde mientras se la lleva del despacho camino al lado.

\- ¡Severus me intenta violar! Algún alumno que haya por los pasillos, ¡os doy permiso para tintarle el pelo de rosa! - grita Dellestar riéndose

Severus la levanta y la sube sobre sus hombros divertido

\- Espero que nadie me esté viendo hacer esto... ¿Sabes lo que cuesta forjarse una reputación?

\- Sí - le agarra del cuello para no caerse - Lo tengo bastante claro

\- Eres un incordio, te voy a entregar al señor tenebroso en cuanto tenga la ocasión, seguro que me recompensa enormemente.

-Mmmm - se apoya contra su cabeza para echarse una siesta

\- Ni se te ocurra. La última vez que te salvé la vida me llenaste la cama de babas, ahora no le toca al pelo

\- Te quiero Sev -susurra

Severus se queda quieto con el corazón completamente parado durante un segundo pero al instante sigue caminando con media sonrisa en su cara.

\- Y yo a ti.


	29. 28 La conciencia de una serpiente

Dellestar corría por un bosque para salvar su vida mientras múltiples hechizos, la mayor parte imperdonables, volaban a los lados.

\- ¡Matadla! ¡El Señor Tenebroso nos recompensará!

 _\- Malditos idiotas - pensaba Dellestar desmayando a uno con un simple movimiento de varita- Si me matais lo que vais a conseguir es que Tom os asesine, descuartice y entregue a su serpiente gigante._

 _-_ ¿¡Cómo es que una mujer corre más que vosotros nenazas!? ¡Cazadla!

\- ¡No te lo aconsejo amigo! Soy un monstruo muy, muy peligrosillo - le grita ella intentando despistarles - Estáis consiguiendo que llegue tarde a mi reunión!

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - Dellestar se agacha como puede para que el hechizo no le de en el cogote.

\- Alastor me va a matar... - susurra para sí - Tengo que concentrarme...

Dellestar se desaparece en plena carrera para caer de cara contra la mesa de la orden.

\- Dellestar, linda, otra vez tarde - escucha la voz de Sirius Black, el célebre asesino que en realidad no lo era... en fin, un historia confusa.

\- ¿Dónde estabas chica? - Dellestar se pone de pie en la mesa y se echa el pelo hacia atrás haciendo caso omiso a los múltiples cortes de sus brazos y piernas por culpa de varias ramitas.

\- Estaba peleando ferozmente con más de cincuenta mortífagos armados - se baja de la mesa.

\- La verdad - gruñe Severus y Dellestar rueda los ojos.

\- No entiendo por qué no puede ser esa la verdad - se sienta en una silla junto al mortífago y a Remus - A todos nos ha pasado - pone los pies sobre la mesa - contadme vuestras penas

\- Éstas son nuestras penas - Remus le lanza un periódico

\- Nunca entenderé por qué los periodistas escriben de forma tan rara - le echa un rápido vistazo- ¿Qué narices significa sicofanta? ¿Una persona que bebe esa cosa naranja y burbujeante de los muggles mientras hace sico?

\- Significa impostor... - susurra Severus tocándose la sien

\- Abreviando, El Ministro está usando todo su poder para desacreditar a Dumbledore y llamarlo loco tanto a él como a Harry

\- Ajá... no veo el problema.

\- No quieren creer el regreso de Voldemort

\- Ya...

\- Déjalo Remus, para hablar con ella hay que ir al grano

\- Al fin alguien que me comprende... Gracias Sirius, eres un amor - Severus se aclara la garganta sonoramente

\- ¿Tienes algún problema Quejicus?

\- Quizá el jóven Potter acabe siendo un delincuente como su padrino.

\- Compórtate Severus. Sirius, dime de una vez lo que sospechamos y punto, no es tan dificil.

\- Sospechamos que busca algo que no tuvo la última vez

\- Un arma

\- Efectivamente. Además tenemos nuevos datos que aún no hemos revelado, de ahí ésta reunión.

\- ¿Qué esperáis? Tengo cosas que hacer - se mira un reloj imaginario.

\- Voldemort tiene una hermana o hermanastra, aún no estamos seguros

Dellestar deja de respirar al escuchar lo que Sirius acababa de decir. Se coloca bien en la silla y clava sus ojos con los del animago.

\- Eso es una insensatez - interviene Alastor sabiendo que era Dellestar de quien hablaban - ¿De dónde habéis sacado tal información?

\- Es fiable- Sirius apoya las manos en la mesa - Pensad por un momento... Si encontramos a la hermana, podríamos chantajear a Voldemort.

\- Bien hecho Black, esa es la mejor conclusión a la que has llegado en tu penosa vida - interrumpe Severus irónico - Dejémoslo claro, el Señor Tenebroso no tiene aprecio por nada ni por nadie. No puedes utilizar sentimientos contra él.

\- ¡Es su propia sangre! - protesta Sirius

\- Como si es su propia hija... - Dellestar suspira y sigue hablando- Estoy de acuerdo con Severus. Voldemort no tiene sentimientos - miente por su bien. Severus nota su ceja alzarse y gruñe por lo bajo.

\- Aún así sería buena idea averiguar quién es - entra Molly en la conversación - Podría ser tan poderosa como Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado

\- O incluso más... - susurra Dellestar en un tono que hace que Severus se gire intrigado.- Yo me ocuparé de averiguar quién es- dice esta vez alzando la voz

\- Es la más indicada en cierto modo - corrobora Arthur

\- Aún así linda he escuchado que te llevas muy bien con Malfoy

\- ¿Y?

\- Que es un mortífago

\- Mis amistades y/o relaciones no son de la incumbencia de nadie Sirius

\- Tranquila, tranquila...no te pongas a la defensiva - le guiña el ojo

\- ¿Quién va a traer a Potter? - pregunta Severus intentando no lanzarse contra la yugular de Sirius y destrozarle

\- Iremos unos cuantos y lo escoltaremos hasta aquí... Tonks y yo podemos ocuparnos - se ofrece Alastor

Tonks era la nueva aprendiz de Alastor ya que Dellestar ahora estaba considerada auror completo. A Dellestar no le hacía demasiada gracia...No era la primera vez que pensaba que Alastor prefería a la metamorfomaga.

\- Yo no voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer - dice con un tono algo forzado con el que todos se giran a mirarla - En fin... si no hay nada más emocionante que decir me voy a entrenar

\- Demos por terminada...la reunión de hoy - sugiere Remus observando a la auror como todos los demás.

Dellestar es la primera que sale de allí y mete las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

\- Dellestar - la llama Alastor pero ella no se para - Dime qué narices te pasa

\- ¿Que qué me pasa Alastor? Tu ya sabes quién es la hermanastra de Voldemort - le susurra

\- No es por eso, estoy seguro

\- ¿Tonks es divertida verdad?

\- Por Merlín Dellestar, no estarás celosa

\- No estoy celosa, solo he echo un comentario - el auror la mira con una mueca.

\- Está bien, no me hace mucha gracia su presencia, lo admito

\- Lo admites... Menuda idiotez Dellestar

\- Sí ya... bueno, me voy a entrenar - responde fría y sale a la calle. Ve a Severus queriendo hablar con ella pero se desaparece antes de que el mortífago pueda acercarse.

Aparece en una especie de campo con varios muñecos de paja. Estaba lloviendo a mares, con lo que nada más aparecer Dellestar se da una buena ducha. Sin importarle el agua empieza a golpear furiosamente uno de los muñecos. A veces a todo el mundo le gusta escuchar palabras de cariño por muy duro que seas. Alastor podría haberle dicho que también la quiere a ella o algo así. Se le resbalan un par de lágrimas mientras sigue golpeando al muñeco.

Al caer la noche, Dellestar se aleja de allí con los nudillos ensangrentados. Observa un armario tambalearse y supone que hay un boggart dentro. Curiosa, se acerca y abre el armario con un movimiento de varita. De él aparece una figura... ella misma. Su otro yo camina tranquilamente hacia ella y le sonríe. Había algo...extraño. Los ojos del boggart no eran los normales de la auror sino que emanaban odio, locura como su hermano.

Devuelve el boggart al armario enfadada e intenta pensar en un lugar donde estar cómoda. No es muy divertido que tu mayor miedo sea convertirte en una asesina. No piensa en un lugar tranquilo sino que intenta pensar en la felicidad y se desaparece. Consciente de que puede quedarse dentro de una pared o descuartizarse, Dellestar abre los ojos y se encuentra dentro de una pequeña casa.

\- Aparecerse en las casa de los demás no está muy bien - escucha la voz de Severus.

\- Me he equivocado de destino

\- No lo creo. Siéntate, ahora salgo.

La chica se sienta algo enfadada y espera a que Severus aparezca. A los pocos minutos Severus se sienta junto a ella con el pelo mojado, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros.

\- Das miedo sin tu traje de vampiro

\- Gracias, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ya te lo he dicho...me he equivocado

\- Ya...me lo creo absolutamente todo - le dice irónico - Estás empapada. ¿Tienes frío?

\- No, estoy bien - miente

\- Estás tiritando, deja de mentirme Dellestar. Tienes que cambiarte

\- Si tuviese ropa, créeme, me cambiaría.

\- Tengo un vestido de tu talla en el armario... - la mirada de Dellestar describía perfectamente lo que pensaba - No me mires así... pensaba regalartelo pero al final no me atreví. No te preocupes, no es muy corto

\- Ummm - Dellestar entra al cuarto de Severus y se encuentra en el armario un vestido granate por encima de las rodillas. Se cambia y sale de nuevo al salón.

\- ¿Whisky de fuego? - ella asiente - Ahora ven aquí y cuentame lo que te pasa

\- Solo estoy...estresada Severus - se sienta junto a él - Tú probablemente me comprendas.

\- Es por el regreso del señor oscuro, ¿verdad?

\- En parte... - suspira- No es tan cruel como todos dicen, quiero decir, nadie es malo por naturaleza. Él ha tenido que sufrir mucho para ser así. Es... como tú y como yo. Una persona cruel que aún no ha cambiado como nosotros

Severus la mira con media sonrisa y le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Hay personas que son crueles siempre Dellestar, disfrutan haciendo daño a los demás

\- No creo que eso sea verdad

\- Lo es...lo es... -susurra Severus- simplemente no están bien de la cabeza

\- Tú tampoco estás bien

\- Ni tú - replica él- pero al menos estoy haciendo lo correcto...aunque sea por el sentimiento de culpa o por una obsesión - susurra

\- ¿Esto es lo que somos? Estamos demasiado podridos para que alguien como ellos nos quiera

\- Tampoco tiene por qué ser así.

Dellestar se apoya contra el y cierra los ojos.

\- Nunca te han importado estas cosas... ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque es cuando voy a hacer algo que no debería, pero que es necesario.

Con esa frase Severus comprende que la conversación se ha terminado y se queda observándola y acariciandole el pelo.

\- Ojalá confiases en mi...supongo que la confianza no es un valor que tengamos las serpientes.


	30. 29 Dos caras

Dellestar estaba apoyada contra la pared de una casa abandonada observando a los alrededores. La noche empezaba a cernirse sobre el lugar y se tornaba lúgubre. A los pocos minutos el mismísimo Voldemort se presenta ante ella y entran a la casa.

\- Bien Tom, ¿cómo vamos? - inicia Dellestar la conversación.

\- Mi parte no es relevante, lo importante es la tuya - la mira entrecerrando sus ojos

\- No entiendo cómo pero han averiguado mi existencia. Quieren buscar a tu hermana y usarla contra ti. Por suerte Severus intervino diciendo que no serviría de nada... -Cuando se da cuenta de su error cierra la boca velozmente.

\- Severus ha echo bien - le responde Voldemort ante la sorpresa de la auror

\- ¿Está de tu parte?

\- De nuestra parte

\- Lo que sea - no le gustaba que le recordase que estaba de su parte.

\- Sí. Está siendo un espía. - dice sin mucho interés y retoma el tema principal- No pueden averiguar que eres tú a quién buscan. Tengo un plan para acabar con la orden y por eso estás aquí Dellestar, para ayudarme.

\- Para lo que quieras.

\- Voy a usar a Potter para conseguir la profecía. Mandaré a un grupo de mortífagos a por ella, tú estarás entre sus filas. Os mandará Lucius

\- Está bien - dice la auror de mala gana al escuchar el nombre de su amigo involucrado.- No pueden saber que soy yo, se supone que estoy con la orden. Una máscara no esconderá mi voz ni mis ojos.

\- Apáñatelas, eres una maga.

\- No puedo hacerle daño a Alastor

\- Sentimentalismo tú, ¿Dellestar? Por favor... Das pena.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. - no quería decepcionar a su hermano - Como me pillen...

\- Deja ya de preocuparte, eres insufrible

\- Al menos explícame algo mejor tu plan.

\- Vale - accede- Ponte la máscara, vienes a tu primera reunión. - Voldemort mueve la mano y los ojos de Dellestar cambian a ser azules.

\- ¿No tenías otro color?

Tom masculla y le cambia el pelo a blanco y la ropa se la deja bastante escasa y toda negra. Entre quejas, Dellestar se coloca la máscara y Tom le extiende el brazo a su hermanastra para que lo agarre, cosa que ella hace en un rato. Aparecen en una sala oscura y alargada. Todos los presentes dejan de hablar al ver a su líder aparecer.

\- Me alegra que todos estéis ya presentes. - les dice a los mortífagos sentados alrededor de la vista aunque la mayoría mantenían los ojos puestos en la hermosa mujer que se erguía tras su señor.

\- _Creo que sabes cómo me siento... ¿No podias ponerme unos leggins y no dejarme practicamente desnuda? ¡Eres mi hermano! Se supone que no te gusta que la gente me vea - le sisea Dellestar en parsel ante el asombro de los mortífagos._

 _\- Así tienes más utilidad_

 _\- ¿Todo es cuestión de utilidad? ¡Soy tu hermana!_

 _-_ Lucius, he decidido que...

\- _Zeiger - le interrumpe Dellestar_

 _-_ Zeiger te acompañe en tu misión. Es una buena bruja, tan poderosa como yo. No puede ser de otra manera llevando mi sangre por sus venas.

Esta vez todos se miran nerviosos exceptuando a Severus, quien se acerca a la mesa y observa a la mujer que se mantenía erguida junto a Voldemort. Zeiger...ese nombre le sonaba, él había conocido a una Zeiger. Además sus ojos tenían algo...familiar.

\- _Hermana - sisea Tom ya que si decía su nombre se entendería - No puedes hablar aunque te pregunten o reconocerán tu voz._

 _\- Está bien. Hablaré lo menos posible aunque la máscara puede desfigurar mi hermosa voz - Voldemort rueda los ojos._

 _-_ Marchad hacia el Ministerio y manteneos en el departamento de Misterios - continua Voldemort - Severus, vuelve a Hogwarts o tu posición podría verse comprometida

Severus se levanta y pasa junto a Dellestar ondeando la capa. Justo en ese momento la roza y se queda estático mirándola de arriba a abajo. Dellestar traga saliva y le devuelve la mirada a través de la máscara.

\- ¿Severus? - llama su atención Voldemort con un tono amenazante que significaba: Como no dejes de mirar a mi hermana te mato.

\- Mi señor... - el mortífago echa un último vistazo y aparta la mirada confuso, siguiendo su camino.

\- _Oh Merlín...ha estado a punto de cazarme - suspira Dellestar_

 _\- Si te ha reconocido tan cambiada no quiero pensar como te ha visto en otras ocasiones_

 _\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Haz el favor de seguir con tu charla sobre nose qué cosa.- Voldemort sonríe avivando la curiosidad de los mortífagos._

 _-_ Vete Lucius. Traéme esa profecía - le ordena con voz firme

\- Sí, mi señor...

Algunos de los mortífagos se levantan y salen tras Lucius, entre ellos Bellatrix. Cuando el grupo deja la sala Lucius les da unas indicaciones y se queda atrás junto a la supuesta hermana o hija de Voldemort.

\- Puedes quedarte cerca mía. - ella asiente - ¿No prefieres quitarte la máscara mientras llegamos? - Dellestar niega- Está bien...eres una mujer de pocas palabras...

Lucius se queda mirándola durante unos segundos pero aparta la mirada rápidamente y prosigue su camino con Dellestar siguiéndole.

\- ¿Eres su hija? - Dellestar niega y Lucius le tiende su brazo - Prefieres aparecerte tú o...

Dellestar desaparece dejando a Lucius con la palabra en la boca. El rubio suspira y desaparece tras ella. El grupo de mortífagos se reune en el departamento de misterios y esperan pacientemente a que llegue Potter tal y como predijo su señor. La mayoría se mantenían observando a Dellestr

\- ¿Cuándo va a llegar? -se queja Bellatrix- Quiero carne fresca

\- Cállate - le ordena Lucius- Nos van a oír. Poneos las máscaras.

Rápidamente todos se colocan las máscaras exceptuando a Bellatrix. Los mortífagos se distribuyen para acorralar a Harry cuando llegue y Dellestar se queda entre las sombras esperando como los demás. Harry llega acompañado de sus amigos y cogen la profecía.

\- Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... - dice la bola

\- Lo siento Potter, pero tú no vas a ser el que vivia - pensaba Dellestar

\- ¡Harry! - le llama Hermione al ver a Lucius con la máscara acercarse

\- ¿Dónde está Sirirus?

\- Deberías aprender a distinguir los sueños..- se quita la máscara- De la realidad. Viste solo lo que el señor tenebroso quiso que vieras. Ahora entrégame la profecía

\- Si nos haces algo la romperé - le amenaza Harry

\- ¡SABE CÓMO JUGAAAAR! - exclama Bellatrix entre risas acércandose y Dellestar sigue su ejemplo hasta que se colocan detrás de Lucius - Mi ...pequeño...bebito...Potter...

\- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!

\- Neville Longbotton supongo...¿Cómo están papá y mamá? - Dellestar rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Su conciencia no se sentía bien.

\- ¡Mejor ahora que van a ser vengados! - Neville se pone el guardia al igual que Bellatrix

\- Esto es patético... - susurra Dellestar y su voz se distorsiona tras la máscara

\- Un poco de...calma - comienza a decir Lucius con voz suave- Por favor, lo único que queremos es la profecía

\- ¿Por qué me necesitaba Voldemort para conseguirla?

\- Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre... - susurra Bellatrix impresionada- ¡ASQUEROSO SANGRE SUCIA!

\- Tranquila, es solo un chico curioso, ¿a qué si? - Lucius alterna la mirada cauto entre Bellatrix y Harry.- Las profecías solo pueden recogerlas aquellos para los que han sido concebidas. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué esa conexión entre tú y el señor tenebroso? - prosigue hablando Lucius con una voz embriagadora y manipuladora que deja a Dellestar sorprendida- ¿Por qué no pudo acabar contigo cuando eras solo un infante? ¿No quieres saber el secreto de tu cicatriz? Ahí están las respuestas...solo tienes que dármela.

\- Harry... - esta vez es la voz de Dellestar, aún distorsionada, la que intenta convencer al chico. Potter pega un bote al oír su nombre salir de los labios de una mortífaga y se pone alerta

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - la interrumpe

\- Me llamo Zeiger - le susurra con una voz tan o más manipuladora que la de Lucius- Puedo ayudarte. Estoy de tu parte Harry... dame la profecía.

\- Tú eres su hermana... - susurra Harry

\- Sí, pero eso no significa que desee lo que él. Dámela y la pondré a salvo - los mortífagos se miran desconcertados. Su voz te hacía creer que era lo que pensaba. Dellestar aprieta los dientes fuertemente...se sentía tan sucia en ese momento - Confía en mi Potter...confía...

Hechizado, Harry le tiende la profecía pero vuelve a la realidad y grita junto con sus compañeros

\- ¡Desmaius!

Dellestar no se sorprende para nada ante el hechizo y observa como se van corriendo. Les sigue con paso pausado observando a los mortífagos ir tras ellos y caer uno tras otro. Finalmente, la pelirroja lanza un reducto y todas las profecías comienzan a caerse. Los mortífagos llegan hasta una nueva habitación y cada uno agarra a uno de los amigos de Potter. Dellestar prefiere quedarse al margen.

\- ¿Acaso creias que uno crios tendrían alguna opción contra nosotros? - Lucius se ríe por lo bajo- Te lo voy a poner muy fácil Potter... Dame la profecía ahora o contempla la muerte de tus amigos - Se coloca frente al chico y le tiende la mano.

Harry le da la profecía y Lucius la levanta triunfal pero todos los mortífagos, incluyendo a Dellestar, contienen el aliento. Lucius se gira y se encuentra a Sirius.

\- Deja en paz a mi ahijado - le asesta un puñetazo en plena cara.

\- Eso ha sido genial, lo admito - susurra Dellestar acercandose a su amigo para levantarlo

Empiezan a llegar los miembros de la orden y comienza la batalla. Dellestar se agacha junto a Lucius.

\- La profecía...se ha roto... - El pobre rubito estaba en estado de shock - Me va a matar...

\- Deja de quejarte y tranquilízate - Dellestar está tentada a quitarse la máscara pero se contiene por el bien de todos - Necesitamos varitas. Levántate y procura que no te maten.

Lucius asiente sorprendido y comienza un duelo contra Sirius y Harry ayudado por otro mortífago. Dellestar busca con la mirada a Alastor y lo encuentra lanzando a un mortífago por los aires. Se acerca a él y el auror apunta contra ella.

\- Ni se te ocurra Alastor.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sí, lo se. Este pelo me hace parecer una abuela...

\- ¿Dellestar? ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Es mi hermano, ¿qué quieres que haga? - le lanza un hechizo a uno de los mortífagos que iba a atacar a su ex-compañero - ¡Le quiero y me necesita!

\- No pueden saber que eres tú o el Ministerio irá a por ti

\- Lo tengo en mente. Me llaman Zeiger y no me quito la mascarita.

\- El collar... - Se fija por primera vez el auror

\- Si bueno...eso no lo he tenido en cuenta - Dellestar da una vuelta y vuelve a ser la de siempre, una auror.- Bien, ahora estoy del lado de los rebeldes

\- De los que hacen lo correcto

\- Lo que tu digas. Voy a ayudar a Black antes de que se lo carguen.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada más decir esa frase Bellatrix lanza un Avada Kedavra directo al pecho del merodeador y Sirius cae en el arco. Remus agarra a Harry antes de que se lance tras Sirius y Dellestar se queda sin respiración. Harry grita, grita desesperado y lleno de dolor. Consigue zafarse de los brazos de Remus y corre tras Bellatrix dispuesto a matarla.

\- He de ir tras él

\- Necesitamos ayuda para retener estos mortífagos

\- Confío en que podéis hacerlo vosotros Alastor. Siento que se me necesita en otra parte.

Dicho esto Dellestar sale corriendo tras Harry y alcanza a oír a Bellatrix montar un alboroto con lo que se da prisa.

\- ¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK! - gritaba la maldita loca haciendo que Harry tuviese más ganas de asesinarla- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- ¡CRUCIO! - grita Harry lleno de ira y Bellatrix cae al suelo.

Dellestar nota la presencia de su hermano y sabe que llegan los problemas. Tom aparece y segundos después aparece Albus.

\- Ha sido una imprudencia venir aquí hoy Tom. Los aurores están en camino.

-Cuando vengan yo me habré ido y tú...Estarás muerto.

Dellestar observa impresionada desde una de las gárgolas la pelea entre Dumbledore y su hermano. Le daban tanto dramatismo que estaba a punto de llorar de la ilusión... Bueno no, la verdad es que no, aunque unas palomitas no vendrían mal para el momento, se estaba volviendo interesante. Tom se mete dentro de Harry y Dellestar observa al chico con puro interés.

\- Harry...se trata de vuestras diferencias - le susurra Albus.

\- ¡No ayuda Albus! - tenia ganas de gritar Dellestar- ¡Tom, Tom, vamos Tom... Voooooldy! - se imaginaba a ella misma de animadora en esa pelea...la falda le quedaría bien. Finalmente se da cuenta de que su hermano iba perdiendo y vuelve a posar su mirada sobre Potter.

\- Tú eres el débil.-Nunca sabrás lo que es el amor, o la amistad y siento lástima por ti.

\- Eres un necio Harry Potter...Y lo perderás...todo

\- Claro que es un necio - susurra Dellestar para sí con las piernas colgando de la gárgola- ¿Qué sabrá él? Tom sí sabe lo que es el amor...me tiene a mi...él me quiere... - se autoconvence Dellestar y observa al ministro aparecer acompañado de varios aurores mientras su hermano desaparece.

Desaparece siguiendo a su hermano y su lo encuentra sentado en la sala de reuniones. La chica hace aparecer un chupa-chups y se sienta frente a Lord Voldemort apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno que, ¿no te ha salido la jugada como pensabas?

\- Voy a quitar a Dumbledore de en medio. Solo me produce problemas.

\- Buena suerte con eso... - Jo, el anciano le caía bien.

\- ¿Has creído las palabras de Potter?

\- No. Nos tenemos el uno al otro...lo que hacemos es necesario, algún día lo entenderá. No eres un santo pero sabes amar - se levanta y se acerca a su hermano abrazándolo por detrás

\- Pienso castigar a Lucius - comenta mientras sonríe misteriosamente. Su hermana seguía estando controlada.

\- ¡Es mi amigo! - se queja Dellestar- Trátale bien - le besa la mejilla y Voldemort hace una mueca - A mi no me hagas esas muecas de asco. Cuando tengas un plan me avisas y te hago una visitita.

\- Potter es tan débil... Acabaré con él Dellestar, te lo aseguro

\- Es solo un crío

\- ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mi? - pregunta a la defensiva para probarla

\- Es obvio que no, es solo que...- Dellestar sacude la cabeza- Da igual. Estoy contigo Tom, en lo que sea.

\- ¿Harás cualquier cosa que te pida? - pregunta Voldemort con ausencia de cariño en su voz, algo que Dellestar advierte pero no le da importancia, su hermano no la utilizaría, solo la quería pero le costaba mostrarlo.

\- Cualquier cosa


	31. 30 La confesión de Dellestar

Dellestar, o mejor dicho Zeiger, entra en la habitación donde notaba la presencia de Tom. Se encuentra a Cissy y a Draco hablando con él. ¿Dónde está Lucius? Posiblemente no habrá podido venir, supone la auror.

- _Hola Tom, ¿qué haces? ¿Me has llamado? - le pregunta en pársel_

 _\- Sí - se gira hacia ella - escucha lo que voy a decir y no interrumpas_

Draco se mantiene firme y espera pacientemente mientras que Narcissa intentaba contener las lágrimas

\- Draco - Voldemort vuelve a centrar su atención en el rubio - Ya sabes cuál es tu misión. Tienes que matar a Dumbledore - Dellestar suelta un gritito de sorpresa que su hermano decide ignorar- Serás marcado esta tarde. Retiraos.

La cara del pobre Draco era todo un poema. El miedo se mostraba en sus ojos mientras observaba a Voldemort. Cissy, temblando, le agarra de los hombros y tras susurrar un tenue "vámonos Draco", salen de allí. Tom se deja caer sobre la silla sabiendo lo que le espera.

\- ¿Acabas de pedirle a MI querido y precioso ahijado que mate a Dumbledore? - pregunta con una tranquilidad tan mortal que hace que Tom trague saliva, solo él sabía de lo que verdaderamente era capaz su hermana.

\- Tengo que conservar mi mano firme Dellestar, Zeiger o como te llames con ese aspecto... -le responde sin darle importancia- Albus está en medio y yo lo voy a quitar de ahí.

\- Yo mataré a Albus. No voy a dejar que mi precioso niñito se destroce el alma por uno de tus caprichos.

\- No me hables de esa manera - se levanta - Soy yo quien manda aquí. Ambos sabemos que no eres lo suficientemente dura para quitarle la vida a un hombre.

\- ¿Y tú dices conocerme? - se transforma en la Dellestar habitual y sus ojos rojos comienzan a brillar aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

\- Estás cambiando Dellestar...no quiero saber el por qué

Dellestar levanta una ceja completamente seria con una mirada que habría hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a su hermano, quien se queda estático buscando diferentes razones por las que ella se comportaba tan...Slytherin.

\- Tenemos una tarea que terminar - su voz suena grave, como si estuviese en otro momento- Y no me pienso echar atrás. Ahora tengo por lo que luchar... - susurra esta vez más para sí.

\- ¿Algo por lo que luchar? - su hermano parecía realmente confuso - Tú no luchas por nada ni por nadie.

\- Bueno depende del alguien

\- Dellestar ¿qué se supone que has echo?

\- Nada, yo...

\- Dellestar, mi paciencia se agota por segundos

\- Estoy embarazada...

\- ¿QUÉ? - Eso podía cambiar todos sus planes

\- Cállate, no seas pesado. ¿Recuerdas cuando decidiste experimentar conmigo en el lago negro?

\- Voy a tener que soportar a un crío y no voy a poder torturarlo... - Tom estaba en shock.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas o no?

\- Sí pero eso no me interesa ahora mismo...por favor dime que el padre no es Snape...dime que no es mi cuñado...

\- Cuando me metiste en ese lago me convertiste en un monstruo...

\- En realidad fuiste tú la que se apuntó a ese estúpido torneo...Seguro que era para impresionar a mi cuñado...¿Es Lucius? No sé cual de los dos es peor...

\- Y al ser un monstruo digamos que mi...embarazo está resultando raro - sigue hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas embarazada de ese bastardo?

\- Que no se te vuelva a pasar por esa cabeza pelada de serpiente tuya llamar a mi hijo bastardo - le sisea Dellestar con voz fría - Es un poco complicado...

\- Te he echo una pregunta - le dice pacientemente Tom con unas ganas tremendas de estrangularla por su comentario.

\- Pues desde hace dos años - Tom se toca la sien.

\- No puedes estar...

\- Ya lo he consultado en un libro de esos aburridos que tienen letras - se sentía realmente estúpida nada más decir ese comentario. ¿Desde cuándo insultaba a sus preciosos libros? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? - Las sirenas tienen un ciclo de embarazo de tres años

\- Tú no eres una sirena

\- Gracias a tu increible persona puede que mi hijo...o mi hija, nose, sea un pez. Severus te va a matar como salga un pez por ahí abajo... Digo yo que saldrán por ahí, eso no lo he consultado, me estaba mareando de ver tantas letras... - Se toca la sien sin creer que ella hubiese dicho esa frase.

\- Snape es el padre...

\- Eso creo...- Tom la mira con mala cara de arriba a abajo - Osea, estoy prácticamente segura. Después del incidente con el calamar gigante nosotros...

\- Suficiente. Vale, entiendo por qué quieres ayudarme. Puedes hablar con Draco si quieres y... ¿Cuándo pretendes decirselo a Snape?

\- Pues nose. No me hace mucha gracia que piense que nuestro hijo puede ser un pez... ¿Por qué te interesas tanto? Odias a los críos.

\- Porque pensaba matar a Severus si resultaba ser un traidor...

Dellestar lo único que hace es levantar un dedo y amenazar a Tom levantando una ceja. Sale de allí y decide ir a la mansión Malfoy. La verdad es que esto del embarazo como una sirena no estaba mal, no le salía barriga. Mira que eso es raro...si no hay bulto, ¿dónde está el bebé? Dellestar no era de las que pensaban en los grandes misterios de la vida así que se coloca bien la gabardina y entra en la mansión.

\- Draaacooooo, ¡cariñoooo! - grita Dellestar haciendo que su voz rebote por las paredes de la mansión

Draco baja a los pocos segundos con los ojos aún rojos de haber llorado pero sus mares de plata no mostraban nada, ningún sentimiento. Era un témpano de hielo. Dellestar estaba orgullosa.

\- Por favor Dellestar, me das dolor de cabeza... - se queja Draco y se sitúa frente a la auror - ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿No puedo venir a visitaros?

\- Vienes en un mal momento - hace una mueca - Estoy solo

\- Bueno, en realidad quería verte a ti - se sientan uno junto al otro - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien...

\- Esa contestación no es propia de un Malfoy Draco, me decepcionas - Dellestar imita la voz de Lucius - Un verdadero Malfoy habría dicho: Estoy tan sexy como de costumbre - Draco lanza una media sonrisa a la auror.

\- Tienes razón, soy un encanto

\- Así me gusta -Dellestar le remueve el pelo

\- ¿¡Qué manía tienes con mi pelo!?

\- Tu padre nunca me dejaba removérselo y a ti te he enseñado a soportarme desde que eras una pulga con un solo pelo platino... - le dice Dellestar con la voz cargada de cariño.

\- Oh vamos Deles-D...No rompas mis defensas

Dellestar le abraza

\- Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti. No te sientas mal por lo que vas a hacer, hay algunas cosas que son necesarias

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Yo me entero de todo rubito, sé que te vas a dibujar esa asquerosa marca en el brazo - Draco suspira.

\- Ah, eso... No quiero ser un mortífago Deles-D

\- Recuerda algo Draco, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, en lo que sea. Voy a protegerte a ti y a tu familia.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que afirmas - Draco se levanta y Dellestar le sigue.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. - le agarra de los hombros y le obliga a mirarla - Todos tenemos secretos. Algunos más oscuros que otros...

\- No tienes nada que hacer contra él

\- Más de lo que crees.- le besa la frente y Draco hace una mueca de asco para mantenerse como el tipo duro pero Dellestar no le da la mayor importancia.- No estás solo. Tengo que irme mi rubito, que nadie te encierre en un sótano secreto mientras estás solo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has parado a escuchar lo que dices?

\- Alguna que otra vez - Draco sonríe - Nos vemos mini Lucius

\- Hasta luego chiflada

Dellestar sale de allí decidida a estar presente en el momento en el que el chico recibiese su marca.

Dellestar, o mejor dicho Zeiger, observaba con la máscara en la cara a Draco recibir su marca. Intentando no agarrar Bellatrix y tirarla por la ventana por hacerle daño a su ahijado se mantiene firme. Greyback se acerca a ella.

\- Eres una preciosidad, ¿lo sabías?

\- No me junto con chuchos - la voz distorsionada de la máscara protege a Dellestar de ser descubierta. Gira lentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre lobo - Deja de mirarme de esa manera.

Greyback, claramente ofendido, le dedica un gruñido y vuelve su atención hacia Draco, quien se entretenía observando a Dellestar sin saber que era ella.

\- Desde ahora eres un mortífago - Dellestar le tiende la mano y Draco la acepta - Bienvenido - levanta la cabeza velozamente y observa a través de la ventana. Juraría que había visto a...¿Potter? Seguramente su hermano le estaba pegando esa manía tan extraña suya.

\- Vámonos Draco, hijo

\- Suerte...-susurra Dellestar - La necesitarás.


	32. 31 La muerte de Albus Dumbledore

Dellestar esperaba pacientemente frente al armario evanescente a que Draco apareciese. Los mortífagos miraban el armario divertidos...y Greyback más bien sediento de sangre. Dellestar empieza a tocar su largo pelo blanco para no perder los nervios. Después de una eternidad, Draco les manda un pájaro negro como aviso de que pueden pasar. Uno a uno, van entrando al armario y llegan a la sala de los menesteres. De ahí buscan la torre de astronomía.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí. ¡Bien hecho Draco! - grita Bellatrix cuando ve a Dumbledore desarmado

\- Buenas noches Bellatrix... - la saluda él con una tranquilidad envidiable..- Deberías presentarme a tus amigos

\- Me encantaría Albus...pero me temo que tenemos una agenda muy apretada! - mira a Draco - ¡Hazlo!

\- No tiene agallas...igual que su padre - Dellestar aprieta los dientes - Deja que yo acabe con él a mi manera.

\- ¡No! El señor tenebroso fue claro. Ha de hacerlo el chico - le interrumpe Bellatrix - ¡Ha llegado tu momento, hazlo! ¡Vamos Draco, ahora!

\- De mayor quiero ser como Dumbledore - interrumpe Dellestar de repente y todos le miran como si estuviese loca.

\- ¿Perdón? - es Albus el que pregunta ya que se queda descolocado

\- Definitivamente - se acerca a Dumbledore con paso firme

\- ¡Que seas la hermana del señor tenebroso no te hace invulnerable! - le grita Bellatrix pero Dellestar hace caso omiso - ¡Zeiger!

\- Ni siquiera Tom tiene tanto temple - susurra junto a Albus

\- Dellestar...has sido tú, siempre has sido tú - susurra Dumbledore para sí mirando la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de la chica.

\- Perdóname Albus, perdona que no pueda ayudarte. En verdad me caes bien y yo no... - dirige la mirada al suelo.

\- ¡Hazlo Draco! - grita de nuevo Bellatrix

\- ¡No! - interrumpe Severus apareciendo en la sala.

A Dellestar se le para el corazón. Qué hace él aquí? Se aleja prudentemente de Albus para poder mirarle. Severus solo reparaba en la presencia del director. Dellestar se vuelve a girar hacia Dumbledore y ve en sus ojos, casi llorosos, súplica. Una súplica que se ve confirmada segundos después.

\- Severus...- todos permanecen callados- Por favor...

\- Avada Kedavra

El cuerpo de Dumbledore cae por el balcón y Dellestar no puede evitar soltar una lágrima. Bellatrix lanza un grito y la marca se planta en el cielo. Salen de allí con paso firme, Dellestar les seguía por instinto. Tenía ganas de replantearse todo. ¿Por qué Dumby? Le caía muy bien. ¿Tan traidor era Severus? Se adelanta para mirarle y observa la mano del mortífago agarrando a Draco fuertemente para que no se quede atrás. Al menos todos están bien. Busquemos el lado positivo de las cosas...

\- ¡Snape! ¡Él confiaba en usted! - Bellatrix queda la cabaña de Hagrid entre saltitos.

\- Ojalá pudiese dar saltitos... - piensa Dellestar.

\- ¡Vete! - le grita Severus a Draco mientras se gira a mirar a Potter

\- ¡Lucha! ¡Cobarde lucha! - Dellestar saca la varita para darle su merecido al crío pero Bellatrix se le adelanta y le lanza un hechizo.

\- ¡No! - grita Severus - Él pertenece al Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix levanta los hombros y se va dando saltitos hacia el bosque. Dellestar estaba a punto de estallar a llorar, ¡era injusto! ¿¡Por qué ella no podía ir felíz de la vida dando saltitos!? Severus tumba a Harry y se gira para irse pero Potter sigue insistiendo.

\- ¡Septumsepra! - Severus lo para con total tranquilidad y se acerca de nuevo a Harry.

\- ¿Te atreves a usar mis propios conjuros contra mi,Potter?- La cara del pobre Harry era un poema - Sí, yo soy el príncipe mestizo.

Dejando a Harry tirado en la hierba, Severus se da la vuelta y, ondeando la capa, se da prisa en entrar al bosque.

\- ¿A qué esperas? - le dice a Dellestar, quien había estado observando.

\- A que no te quedes atrás.

\- ¿Y por qué a una mortífaga, hermana del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso debería importarle un simple vasallo? - pregunta Severus con ironía.

\- El chico, Malfoy, ¿cómo está? - Él la mira de arriba a abajo.

\- Vivo y libre, a diferencia de su padre

\- ¿Lucius? - Severus la vuelve a mirar rara - Lo conozco bien - se excusa Dellestar. Se le notaba demasiado, tenía que actuar mejor.- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Lleva un año en Azkaban.

Dicho esto Severus da por finalizada la conversación y desaparece entre los árboles dejando a una Dellestar sola y confundida con la boca abierta.

En ese momento una furia se extiende a través de cada terminación de Dellestar. Tom no le había dicho nada sobre Lucius... Su mejor amigo se encontraba en esos momentos sufriendo en Azkaban. Mejor dicho, llevaba un año sufriendo en Azkaban. Pega un grito de furia que hace que todos los árboles tiemblen.

\- ¡Te voy a matar Tom!

Dellestar vuelve a su aspecto habitual y va hacia Azkaban. Nada más llegar a la isla siente cómo su felicidad baja pero no le da mayor importancia. Se sentía invencible y mientras la furia no abandonase su cuerpo no iba a pensar en la consecuencia de sus actos. Los guardias le permiten pasar gracias a su título. Nada más llegar hasta la celda de Lucius se queda quieta observando a su amigo tras la reja.

\- ¿Dellestar? - pregunta Lucius con un hilo de voz

La chica no puede contener las lágrimas. Mirando hacia los lados, abre las rejas con un movimiento de varita y se lanza a los brazos de su destartalado amigo con las lágrimas cayendo a los lados de su cara.

\- ¡Lucius! Oh Merlín, no sabía que estabas aquí - le besa la frente - Amigo mío, te quiero, te quiero - le abraza fuertemente - No quiero ni pensar lo que has tenido que soportar.

\- Esto es ilegal Dellestar...¿Y Draco?

\- Las cosas han cambiado. Tu hijo está bien, no te preocupes. Oh Merlín, oh Merlín... si lo hubiese sabido...No quiero ni pensar...

\- No te tortures - le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.- Vamos a salir de aquí - Dellestar se queda agarrada a Lucius.

Lucius la agarra en brazos y va hasta la entrada .

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - grita Dellestar y todos los guardias caen muertos al suelo. Lucius, con miedo, mira a su amiga y juraría ver fuego brillar en sus ojos.

Lejos de allí, Dellestar se desaparece junto con Lucius para aparecer de nuevo en una casa.

\- ¿Cómo conoces el punto de reunión?

\- Entra

Lucius obedece a la auror, quien estaba abrazada a él fuertemente escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mortífago. Cuando están frente a la puerta, Dellestar abre de una patada y todos se giran hacia ellos sorprendidos hasta que Tom interrumpe.

\- Buenas noches Lucius - saluda tranquilamente.

\- ¿BUENAS NOCHES LUCIUS? ¡ADIVINA DE DÓNDE VIENE! - Tom parece tremendamente calmado mientras todos los objetos de la habitación se estrellan unos contra otros y la casa tiembla.

Dellestar tira del brazo de Lucius y lo sienta junto a Narcissa, quien se muerde el labio deseosa de abrazar a su marido mientras Severus observaba sin creer lo que entraba a través de sus ojos. Draco mira a su padre y le agarra la mano por debajo de la mesa.

\- Has destrozado tu tapadera

\- ¡Me importa una puñeta mi tapadera, nuestros planes y cualquier otra cosa! - le grita Dellestar- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que Lucius estaba en Azkaban?

\- No me has preguntado...

Dellestar se acerca a él y le mira directamente a los ojos. Cuando Tom nota la furia ardiente en ellos se...medio comporta.

\- Creí que estabas de acuerdo con que tenemos que hacer sacrificios

\- No es lo mismo y lo sabes - le responde más tranquila - En fin, todos tus loquitos me miran raro. ¿No reconoceis a Zeiger o qué?

\- Tranquilízate un poco Dellestar, estoy en mitad de una reunión. Te felicito por cierto, algo al fin sale bien. Con Albus muerto todo será más fácil...

\- Si tú lo dices... Que yo sepa no pudiste matar a ese chico ni cuando estaba solo en aquel cementerio.

\- No juegues conmigo Dellestar

\- _Eres un maldito incordio... - le responde en pársel y Voldemort pierde los nervios_

 _\- Nagini, mata_

 _\- ¿_ Lo dices en serio? - pregunta ya sin pársel

La serpiente repta através de la mesa y se yergue freten a Dellestar observándola. Al final la chica la acaricia y la serpiente se acomoda en su cuello.

\- _Hola Nagini, te he echado de menos serpientecilla._

\- _Lo misssmo digo, un placer verte de nuevo Dellessstar_

 _-_ Severus, serás el nuevo director de Hogwarts y te llevarás a Dellestar contigo

\- Joooooo - se queja ella -Yo no quiero ir a Hogwarts con Severus. - la chica se sorprende por la rápido que su hermano había conseguido destrozar su vena asesina. El miedo aparece en su corazón. ¿Y si la controla? ¿Y si ya la estaba controlando?

\- Deja de quejarte, no entiendo por qué te soporto

\- Porque me... - Tom le tapa la boca.

\- Como desees mi señor - consigue articular Severus levantándose.

Se acerca a Dellestar y se desaparece con ella. Siendo el nuevo director le era posible aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts. Ya en el despacho, Severus la deja caer sobre una silla y se sienta frente a ella.

\- Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones

\- No te debo nada...

\- ¿Me dejaste hace tanto tiempo por tener la marca en el brazo cuando tú ya la tenías? ¿Cuando él era tu hermano? ¿Tuviste el valor de mentirme? - su voz sonaba como un témpano de hielo

\- ¿Sabes que vas a ser padre? - le pregunta intentando eludir el tema

\- ¿QUÉ? Tu y yo no...

\- Digamos que también soy especial en eso...quizá tengamos pescaditos

\- Empieza a hablar. - Severus arrastra las palabras, mala señal- .RA

\- Sí - pensaba Dellestar - Definitivamente lo voy a pasar muuuy, muy mal...


	33. 32 Te quiero chica

El curso en Hogwarts estaba a punto de empezar y Severus se paseaba de un lado a otro por el despacho bajo la atenta mirada de Dellestar.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cuando vas a parir?

\- No, pero traigo buenas noticias - Severus la mira- El bebé se parece a mi, no deja de dar patadas - Severus resopla- Asume de una vez que vas a ser padre. ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

\- Ummm

\- ¿Si es niño qué te parece Severus?

\- Ya tuvimos esta conversación...

\- ¡Cierto! Se llamará Lucius.. ¿y si es niña? No pienso llamarla Lily

\- ¿Por qué no? - se queja Severus

\- Porque se aprovechaba de ti y no me gusta...¿Aldy?

\- Está bien... si tú quieres...

\- No te veo muy participativo

\- Va a nacer en mitad de una guerra Dellestar, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

\- Tom le protegerá

\- Disculpa que no confíe en tu hermano para cuidar a mi hijo Dellestar - le responde con sarcasmo

\- Aceptadas - Severus se sienta junto a ella rindiéndose y le pone la mano en el estómago

\- Desde luego es como tú...

\- Deja de preocuparte Severus, todo va a salir bien pero esta guerra debe celebrarse y tiene que ganar Tom

\- ¿Ese es el futuro que quieres para nuestro hijo? ¿Un dictador chiflado?

\- Cuidado con lo que dices sobre mi hermano...

\- Dellestar... - se toca la sien sabiendo que era imposible hablar sobre ese tema y se coloca frente a la chica arrodillándose- Cásate conmigo

Dellestar se queda mirándole de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta.

\- Sé que soy directo pero piénsalo. Nos peleamos y nos reconciliamos continuamente y vamos a tener un hijo y...

\- ¡Severus! - se tira encima del mortífago- ¡Claro que quiero!

La marca les empieza a quemar a ambos en ese instante.

\- Odio a tu hermano

\- Pues no vamos

\- No podemos hacer eso...

\- A ver - se levanta- Vamos a invitar a los Malfoy, a Remus - Severus hace una mueca- No te quejes, me cae bien. A Alastor, a...

\- Primero vamos a la reunión o no tendrás a nadie con quien casarte

Dellestar se ríe y desaparecen para aparecer en la casa. Suben las escaleras y abren la puerta de la sala.

\- Severus...Empezaba a preocuparme de que te hubieras perdido. Ven, te hemos reservado un asiento. Traerás noticias imagino.

-Tendrá lugar el próximo sábado al anochecer - Dellestar se sienta junto a él guardando silencio por primera vez en la vida cosa que a su hermano no le pasa desapercibida.

\- Yo he oido otra cosa mi señor...Potter no será trasladado hasta el día 30 - interrumpe un mortífago

\- Eso es una pista falta, la oficina de aurores ya no juega ningún papel en la protección de Harry Potter. Sus más allegados creen que nos hemos infiltrado en el Ministerio.- prosigue Severus

\- Y con razón, ¿no os parece? - los mortífagos se ríen.

\- ¿Dónde llevarán al chico?

\- A una casa franca, de alguien de la Orden. Una vez allí será inútil atacarle.

\- Ujum, ujum... Mi señor, quisiera presentarme voluntaria para esa misión - dice Bellatrix con un tono lastimero.- Quiero matar a ese chico

Se oye un grito y Dellestar observa a la mujer que su hermano mantenía flotando sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Colagusano! ¡No te he dicho que mantengas callada a nuestra invitada! - le grita Voldemort a su asqueroso vasallo.

\- Sí mi señor...

\- Por muy inspiradora que encuentre tu sed de sangre Bellatrix he de ser yo quien le mate... - Bellatrix agacha la cabeza acatando órdenes.- Pero me enfrento a una desafortunada complicación. Mi varita y la de Potter son gemelas. Si he de matar, debo hacerlo con la varita de otro. ¿Alguien querría gozar de tal honor? ¿Qué me dices tú Lucius?

Dellestar respira profundamente y se muerde el labio. Severus observa la escena sin apartar los ojos del rubio.

\- Para quién no lo sepa se ha unido a nosotros la profesora de estudios muggles de Hogwarts. Su teoría es que los muggles no son distintos a nosotros. Según su opinión...somos semejantes a ellos- muchos hacen ascos y se burlan - Para ella la combinación de magia y sangre muggle no es una abominación sino algo que debe incentivarse...

\- Severus... - súplica con un hilo de voz- Somos amigos...

\- La sangre mágica no debe corromperse con la de los muggles - interviene Dellestar por primera vez mirando a la mujer- ¿Ha pensado, profesora, lo que puede conllevar eso?

\- Guarda silencio Dellestar... - le ordena su hermano- ¡Avada Kedavra! - la mujer cae muerta sobre la mesa y Draco pega un bote.

\- Hermano escúchame...

\- Nagini, tu cena... - la serpiente se sube a la mesa y se arrastra hacia la profesora muerta - Te he dicho que te mantengas en silencio Dellestar.

\- No - todos la miran, incluido Tom- Ésta estupidez de Potter nos está, o mejor dicho te está distrayendo de nuestro verdadero objetivo. ¿Es que no lo ves?

\- Solo veo a una cría desobedeciendome

\- ¡Tom! ¡Yo no soy tu esbirra! - se levanta enfadada y da un golpe en la mesa- ¡Ésta obsesión va a acabar contigo, te estás volviendo loco!

\- ¡Cállate! - grita dándole una torta que le desdobla la cara a su hermana, a quien le empieza a sangrar el labio. Severus cierra un puño y se hinca las uñas para contenerse - Yo soy superior a ti... Nadie está a mi altura, nadie.

\- Quién eres tú y dónde está mi hermano - Dellestar levanta el mentón valientemente mientras la sangre le cae por el labio- ¡Nunca me has pegado! ¡Me quieres!

\- Soy Lord Voldemort - le dice con la voz completamente fría - Y no soy capaz de amar. Ni a ti, ni a nadie

Una lágrima cae por la mejilla, ahora amoratonada, de Dellestar. La chica da un grito de furia y sale de allí llorando, deseando que todo eso fuese solo un mal sueño.

El día del transporte de Potter había llegado. La cara de Dellestar no había mejorado demasiado desde el 'desafortunado' incidente. Severus la abraza.

\- No vengas Dellestar...quédate aquí - le besa el cuello acariciándole el pelo

\- Tengo que ir, yo aún recuerdo mis obligaciones.

\- ¿Qué os traeis entre manos?

\- Salvar nuestra raza. Ahora vámonos.

Severus se queda descolocado con esa respuesta pero le coloca la máscara a su prometida y aparecen en el punto de encuentro donde todos esperaban.

\- Les tenderemos una emboscada...- escuchan hablar a Voldemort - ¡Adelante!

Los mortífagos se suben a sus escobas y Severus, al notar que Dellestar no cogía ninguna escoba se acerca a ella.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

\- No

Lucius se acerca a ellos.

\- Dellestar...¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Paro emocional - le responde ella conteniendo las lágrimas- Vamos antes de que nos mate

Severus y Lucius se suben a sus escobas mientras que Dellestar simplemente se elevan en el aire como el mismo Voldemort. Los mortífagos lanzan gritos ahogados de sorpresa pero su líder no les da la mayor importancia.

\- ¡Mi señor! ¡Hay muchos Potter!

Y era verdad, cada una de las escobas llevaban un Harry. Voldemort comienza a buscar con la mirada a Alastor pensando que al ser el más poderoso lo llevaría él mientras que Dellestar buscaba lo mismo pero con otras intenciones. Entre la batalla es capaz de ver a Severus lanzando un hechizo para desviar una maldición imperdonable de uno de los gemelos pero desafortunadamente se lleva la oreja de éste.

Al fin, Dellestar consigue ver al auror. Se acerca a él pero su hermano no se queda atrás. Ambos vuelan velozmente hacia la escoba y el Harry al que portaba desaparece, dejando claro que no era el verdadero. Alastor se queda totalmente indefenso y Voldemort aprovecha para lanzarle una maldición que parte la escoba. Alastor comienza a caer y Dellestar se deja caer tras él.

\- ¡Alastor! - la chica extiende el brazo pero no conseguía llegar hasta el auror. - ¡Alastor, por favor!

\- ¡Dellestar! ¡Para! - le grita el auror en la caída libre - ¡No podrás parar!

\- ¡No te dejaré! ¡No pienso dejarte! ¡Por favor! - Dellestar alarga la mano todo lo que puede pero el suelo está prácticamente junto a ellos.

\- Te quiero chica - le susurra

Dellestar no tiene más remedio que frenar antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Aún así cae con una gran velocidad y se rompe una pierna, que rápidamente se cura con magia. Se toca la barriga y nota las patadas de su pequeña. Gracias a Merlín. Nada más caer nota algo dentro de ella desgarrándose y mira su colgante, al cual se le había caído una de las partes del ala. Un trozo de su alma había muerto. Sin poder creerlo se acerca corriendo al cuerpo del auror.

\- ¡ALASTOR! ¡POR FAVOR! - Dellestar zarandeaba el cuerpo de su amigo con la vaga esperanza de que despierte, de que le regañe, de que le sonría, de que la abrace- Alastor...

Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente gritando, desahogándose, preguntando por qué. Por qué la vida le había arrebatado a la única persona que consideraba un padre?

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! - grita rompiendo los cristales de todos los edificios a su alrededor- Alastor...vuelve conmigo...no me dejes...por favor...por favor...

Dellestar se queda allí, en el suelo, alrededor de un charco de sangre, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de quien una vez consideró su padre


	34. 33 Una visita a Malfoy Manor

Dellestar estaba ía pasado varios días junto a Alastor. Agarra el cuerpo del auror y se desaparece con él a Hogsmeade. Cargando con su amigo, se adentra en el bosque prohibido intentando no desmoronarse. Aún sentía su alma desgarrándose. Suspirando cava una tumba y entierra el cuerpo del auror frente a un enorme árbol. Hace un hechizo y todo el suelo se llena de flores. Aquí yace Alastor, escribe en el tronco del árbol mientras observaba las flores.

\- Bueno amigo, ya sabes que...que yo...- sorbe- no soy muy buena para...bueno, pues estas cosas - intenta no ponerse a llorar - Pero...que eso...siempre te he querido. Se me olvidó comentarte que me voy a casar con Severus, espero que no te moleste...Desde ahora seré...Dellestar Snape...

No puede aguantar más y rompe a llorar ahí en medio. Ahora que caía en la cuenta debería ir con Severus, el pobre debe de estar muy preocupado.

\- Los funerales son para los vivos según me han dicho...- pasa la mano por la corteza del árbol - Te quiero viejo cascarrabias.

Se aleja de allí a paso lento dirigiendose al castillo. Por su cabeza pasaba lo más típico del mundo: Asesinar a su maldito hermano. Ese asqueroso calvo sin nariz y con cara de serpiente se había atrevido a asesinar a Alastor y dejar a Lucius un año encerrado en Azkaban. De esta no pasaba, Dellestar lo tenía total y absolutamente claro. Entra por la puerta principal sin preocuparse por nada salvo por la ira que poco a poco la iba carcomiendo.

\- ¡No pienso hacerlo! - escucha a un chico chillar y se acerca curiosa

\- Te digo que le lances la maldición cruciatus, ¡ahora!

\- ¿Algún problema? - la chica se acerca hacia Alecto Carrow, quien parecía bastante enfadada.

\- Mi señora... Es solo este crío...Se está atreviendo a desobedecernos.

\- ¡Tú no eres así Dellestar! ¡No eras así! ¿!Qué te ha echo cambiar?! - le grita el gryffindor escupiendo sangre cerca de sus pies.

\- ¿Cómo osas? - Alecto levanta la mano para desdoblarle la cara pero Dellestar, absolutamente seria, la agarra antes de que de el golpe.

\- Neville Longbotton...¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer?

\- No pienso torturar a los alumnos de primero, ¡me niego!

\- Una actitud típica de un Gryffindor - hace una mueca de asco y le agarra del jersey - Vas a hacer lo que ellos te digan Longbotton porque el mundo es injusto y como el mundo es injusto las personas sufren y mueren sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada por evitarlo ...¿comprendes?

Neville no aparta la mirada y Dellestar siente cómo un sentimiento de puro asco hacia sí misma le recorre.

\- Cuando esos - hace un gesto de cabeza hacia el niño de primer año - Entiendan que el mundo es injusto, se defenderán. Hasta que no sufran, no querrán ser más fuertes que tú para hacerte sufrir - le suelta- La destrucción es lo que nos espera si no se defienden Longbotton, si no nos defendemos. ¡Crucio!

Neville cae al suelo pero aguanta la maldición. Dellestar pasa por encima del crío y sube hasta el despacho del director. Entra sin llamar.

\- Me tenías preocupado. Nadie te encontraba. ¿Estás bien? - se acerca a ella y le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

\- No Severus, no estoy bien - Severus la guía hasta un sofá y la sienta mientras Dellestar se echaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba al suelo - No puedo más...No puedo seguir así...Oh Severus...

\- Tranquilízate...dime lo que te ha pasado - la abraza y ella se deja.

\- Alastor...además, acabo de torturar a Longbotton.- Severus respira hondo- Qué me está pasando...esto me supera...

\- Qué te supera Dellestar - ella le mira directamente a los ojos.

\- La misión... Tom y yo tenemos una misión. Si no la cumplimos... - Dellestar sacude la cabeza y Severus aprieta los dientes.

\- Estás cansada, tienes que descansar - le dice Severus tiernamente más para convencerse a sí mismo que para subirle la moral a su prometida.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Lucius, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien... Además, también tengo que ir a hacerle una visita a mi queridísimo hermano - susurra con la voz cargada de odio.

\- No creo que te encuentres en tus mejores momentos para dialogar...

\- Nadie a dicho nada de dialogar. Te quiero Sev.- agarra los polvos flu.

\- Ten cuidado por favor...no quiero quedarme sin mujer antes de la boda, si es que podemos celebrarla - Dellestar dice el nombre de la mansión y aparece allí.

Había algo extraño en el ambiente...camina hacia el comedor donde lo entiende todo. Encuentra a Lucius aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un Avada a Bellatrix, quien bailaba alrededor de un puñado de muggles bajo la atenta mirada de Voldemort. Draco se mantenía junto a su padre con una mirada temerosa.

\- Dos pájaros de un tiro...- Dellestar entra en el comedor de la mansión totalmente seria y se acerca a su hermano dando pasos largos. Cuando él advierte su presencia le sonríe.

\- Dellestar... me tenías preocupado. Pensé que te había sucedido algo - se levanta y abre los brazos como bienvenida.

La ex-auror se queda estática en el sitio y levanta una ceja. No se esperaba eso. Empieza a sopesar posibilidades velozmente en su cabeza.

\- Alastor... - comienza

\- Siento esa tragedia. No era ni mucho menos mi intención acabar con la vida de alguien que... te importaba tanto. Me he preocupado, no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera. Solo de pensar que estabas muerta... - Bellatrix había dejado de bailar y miraba a su señor, al igual que Lucius y Draco, con confusión.

Dellestar se mantiene unos segundos seria pero finalmente levanta las comisuras de sus labios como sonrisa y abraza a su hermano, quien mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

\- No te preocupes...no querías hacerlo. Echo de menos a Alastor.

\- Te entiendo... - comenta en tono aburrido Voldemort

\- Somos hermanos y no podemos estar peleados...te perdono Tom - le abraza más fuertemente.

\- Me alegro... - Dellestar se separa de él

\- Severus me ha pedido matrimonio y le he dicho que sí. Estás invitado desde luego.

\- _Mi sueño hecho realidad...Snape de cuñado_ \- le comenta el pársel a su hermana.

\- _No seas así, al fin y al cabo voy a tener un hijo suyo_

\- _Ah si, el pequeño bastardo...- la cara de Dellestar lo decía todo - Quiero decir, el pequeño príncipe, desde luego - le sonríe a su hermana_

 _\- El pequeño príncipe mestizo... - Dellestar da una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras Voldemort rodaba los ojos._

 _-_ Bellatrix - la aludida mira a su señor - Nos vamos. - Nada más decir ésto desaparece seguido de su más fiel mortífaga.

\- Así que Snape ha decidido echarle un par de...

\- Draco, cuida tu lengua - interrumpe Lucius a su hijo - Me alegro por ti Dellestar. Creí que ese auror te importaba mucho...

\- Y me importa...importaba...era como un padre para mi pero en estos tiempos no puedo estar peleada con él. Unidos somos más fuertes. Además, estaba arrepentido, me quiere demasiado para hacerme daño.

Lucius prefiere no opinar sobre eso. No quería que su amiga se pelease con él, bastante tenía ya.

\- ¿Qué os parece celebrar la boda aquí, en la mansión? Sé que Severus odia las fiestas y preferiría algo más intimo

\- ¡Es una idea fantástica Lucius! - le abraza - ¡Muchísimas gracias!

\- No hay de qué Dellestar - le devuelve el abrazo - Me alegra verte feliz.

Draco observaba a su padre abrazar a su madrina con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de envidia. Dellestar se da cuenta de que el rubio giraba la cabeza y le agarra del brazo uniéndolo al abrazo.

\- Él sobra... - se queja Lucius

\- Papá sobra...- Draco mira a su padre y decide rectificar - tiene toda la razón, sobro - sin embargo se queda ahí.

\- Qué haría yo sin vosotros dos... - le remueve el pelo a Draco, quien se queja instantaneamente y le da un beso en la mejilla a Lucius.- ¿Dónde está Cissy a todo esto?

Nada más preguntar por ella, Narcissa entra al salón y ve a su marido y a su hijo abrazados a la ex-auror.

\- Se nota que te han echado de menos Dellestar - se acerca ella también para abrazar a la chica - Me alegro de ver que estás bien. Lucius me ha comentado lo que pasó en la misión...

\- Un poco vacía pero...supongo que todo pasa. Nunca le olvidaré desde luego...- los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas pero cambia de tema antes de empezar a llorar.- Voy a casarme con Severus.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh Dellestar eso es maravilloso! - Cissy la abraza- Tenemos que ir a buscarte un buen vestido...

\- Le he propuesto celebrar la boda aquí - interrumpe Lucius

\- Por mi estupendo, es una idea maravillosa. A Severus no le suelen gustar

\- Las fiestas - termina la frase Draco - Es un amargado...

\- ¿Qué has dicho sobre mi Sev? - Dellestar le mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Pues que es un amargado... - la chica le abraza y le vuelve a remover el pelo - ¡Y otra vez con tu manía! ¡Suelta! - Draco se ríe.

\- Hacía tiempo que no le veía reírse...- susurra para sí Lucius y Narcissa asiente abrazando a su marido mientras observaba a su hijo intentar librarse de Dellestar sin mucho éxito.

\- Pues si tienes suerte viene otro amargado en camino aunque creo que se parece más a mi que a su padre... - Narcissa abre mucho los ojos

\- Quieres decir que... - Dellestar asiente- ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Eso es maravilloso Dellestar! ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?

\- Pues si es niño hemos pensado llamarlo Lucius - el rubio sonríe al escuchar eso y Draco hace una mueca de asco ganándose una buena colleja por parte de su padre- Y si es niña por ahora Aldy... aunque no me convence demasiado.

\- Son unos nombres preciosos Dellestar, estoy deseando que nazcan.

\- ¿Puedo ser el padrino? - pregunta Draco haciendo que sus padres le miren con extrañeza- ¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede ser padrino del hijo de su madrina?

\- ¡Claro que si Draco! ¡Estaría encantada de que lo fueses! Severus no se muestra muy participativo así que lo decidiré yo.

\- Mira por donde no me extraña...

\- ¡Draco! ¡Compórtate!

\- Pero si me comporto... - se queja

\- Mañana puedes venir si quieres a preparar las cosas para la boda Dellestar, lo estoy deseando

\- Aquí estaré Cissy, muchas gracias por todo - la abraza y se acerca a despedirse de Lucius.- Arréglate un poco, esas ojeras te hacen lucir como una pasa Lu

\- Estoy un poco agobiada amiga mía - Dellestar le da un beso en la mejilla - Si algo pasase... - le susurra el mortífago

\- No tienes ni que decírmelo Lucius, Draco es como mi hijo - le responde también en un susurro aunque Draco y Narcissa habían oído la conversación perfectamente - ¡Hasta otra Draco! Es una pena que ya no seas un bebecito revoltoso con un pelo rubio...

\- Gracias por el cumplido Deles-D

\- De nada - le revuelve el pelo

\- Por favor.. me compadezco de tus hijos. Al menos si es un chico se cortará el pelo y no lo tendrá como Snape...

\- ¡DRACO! -le gritan sus padres a la vez

\- Está bien, está bien... - el rubio levanta los brazos.

\- Qué haría yo sin vosotros... - suspira Dellestar mientras se desaparece de nuevo hasta el despacho de Severus, donde abraza al mortífago.

\- Veo que vienes de buen humor...- Dellestar le sonríe y se queda dormida contra el pecho de su futuro marido: El príncipe Mestizo


	35. 34 La boda de dos serpientes

Dellestar no estaba nerviosa. ¡ESTABA MURIENDO POR LOS NERVIOS! Solo quedaba un día para su boda y no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro por el despacho del director.

\- Tranquilízate un poco Dellestar - le pide Severus estando el también nervioso.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo Severus! Lucius o Aldy no deja de dar patadas y me pone el doble de nerviosa...

\- Sobre eso...quería preguntarte...si es niña me gustaría que tuviese otro nombre. No es que Aldy no me guste - agrega velozmente - Es solo que...

\- ¡Me encanta que des tu opinión Severus! Por fin te interesas por nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Qué te parece Eileen? - le pregunta más convencido- Es el nombre de mi madre y siempre...bueno, ella es de las únicas personas que me han apoyado... - intenta explicar.

\- Me parece un nombre precioso Severus. Me encantaría que fuese una niña y se llamase así...- una patada más fuerte de lo habitual hace que Dellestar se doble - O debería decir Dellestar 2...

\- Ojalá salga a ti como dices, sería preciosa - Dellestar se hace la sorprendida.

\- Es la primera vez que me lanzas un cumplido en los últimos...¿13 años? Eres un amor

\- Soy más bien el responsable. ¿No tendrías que haberte ido con Narcissa para tu despedida de soltera Dellestar?

\- Oh sí - le responde con una mirada ensoñadora- Tienes razón...Cissy debe estar esperándome

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero estoy pensando en lo curiosa que es la vida. Si me hubiese casado dos añitos antes todo el mundo mágico habría asistido. ¡Mi despedida habría sido brutal! Ya sabes, me la imaginaba con más de cien personas amontonadas, de fiesta y esas cosas. Ahora ni siquiera puedo invitar a Remus a mi boda...

\- ¿Qué tienes con ese lobo? - gruñe Severus celoso

\- Me cae bien, le quiero mucho... La verdad es que nunca quise decírtelo porque supuse que te enfadarías conmigo. Black también me caía bien. Me dolió su muerte. Cuando salíamos en séptimo, tú y yo - especifica por si Severus piensa otra cosa - él me guiñaba el ojo cada vez que me lo cruzaba.

\- Odio a Black, odio a Potter y...

\- Odias al mundo y a la vida. Me voy de fiesta...con una persona... -hace como que se le cae una lagrimita y le besa la mejilla - Pórtate bien, intenta salir del despacho de vez en cuando a tomar el aire - se escucha un gruñido - Cómprame flores y chocolates para que esté contenta y que no se te olvide lanzarme un piropo cuando vuelva - Severus la observaba con la ceja levantada.- Eso es todo

\- Que el rubio no se te acerque demasiado que le conozco

\- Lucius se está comportando Severus... ya no somos unos críos. ¡Tenemos 38 años, por Merlín! Lucius 44. Qué triste...nunca pensé que tendría un hijo tan vieja. A este paso cuando esté en la adolescencia seré una abuela.

\- Adiós - le recuerda Severus

\- Oh sí, hasta luego cari - se desaparece mediante la red flu hasta el Callejón Diagón. Estaba en posesión de los mortífagos con lo que podían pasearse por allí sin problemas.

Cissy la esperaba en una esquina. Cuando la ve aparecer se acerca a ella con enojo.

\- ¡Llevo una hora esperándote Dellestar Dracon!

\- ¡Dellestar Snape mañanaaaaa! - grita y todo el Callejón la mira - Cissy, creo que lo he dicho muy alto - le susurra a su acompañante quien se moría de vergüenza.

\- ¿No me digas? Oye sobre tu despedida especial...

\- Dime que nos vamos de fiesta

\- No tengo edad para fiestas. Lo que quería decir es que tu hermano ha mandado que Bellatrix venga a vigilarte...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- A mi no me mires. Se lo ordenó estando yo delante. - nada más decir estas palabras Bellatrix se acerca a ellas desde el Callejón Knockturn.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Bellatrix? - pregunta Dellestar apretando los dientes

\- El señor Tenebroso me ha pedido que os acompañe. Insiste en que no tendrás inconveniente alguno - la mira con suspicacia.

\- ¡Desde luego que no! - Dellestar le sonríe para sorpresa de ambas hermanas - ¿Qué, nos vamos? Es mi despedida así que tengo el sitio perfecto para ir... No estamos aquí para matar muggles Bellatrix. No quiero ni uno muerto o mi hermano se enterará.

\- Aburridaaaa - canturrea la loca esta dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

\- Genial...y dicen que yo hago cosas raras. Vamos a un... chan chan... - le intenta dar tensión pero queda como una cría - ¡Un centro comercial muggle!

Las dos hermanas se quedan mirando a Dellestar y luego se miran entre ellas.

\- ¿Has dicho muggle? ¿Qué es un centro comercial? - preguntan cada una una cosa.

\- Tranquilidad, tranquilidad señoras... - sonríe maliciosamente - Es un lugar de compras muggle. Estoy segura de que te divertirás Bellatrix. Lo veo en tus ojos.

\- ¡ME NIEGO A IR A UN LUGAR MUGGLE! - grita pataleando - ¡ME NIEGO!

\- Nadie te ha pedido que vengas...

\- El señor Tenebroso me ha mandado una misión. No te vas a librar de mi aunque quieras.

\- Oh, si yo no quiero librarme de ti Bellatrix, ¡qué cosas más horribles dices! Vámonos pues.

Al tiempo las tres caminaban por el centro comercial con Dellestar guiándolas y señalando cosas sin cesar. A sabiendas, se va hasta una plaza cercana donde se estaba celebrando un concierto.

\- ¡Qué divertidos son estos muggles! - se interna entre la gente mientras que Narcissa y Bellatrix la intentan seguir sin mucho éxito.

Cuando las dos hermanas se separan, Dellestar aprovecha para agarrar a Cissy del brazo.

\- Nos vemos en la mansión Malfoy. Voy en cinco minutos, tengo que comprobar una cosa...

Narcissa asiente sabiendo que a Dellestar no se le puede negar nada cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza y desaparece escondiendose en un callejón oscuro. La ex-auror camina mirando atenta a todas las personas de alrededor hasta que termina centrándose en el mensaje de una pared escrito con grafiti muggle:

 **ELLOS SON NUESTROS ASESINOS, SON LA VERDADERA AMENAZA PARA LA HUMANIDAD. ¡DESTRUYAMOS SU MAGIA!**

Dellestar se toca la sien preocupada. Había llegado antes de lo planeado. Debía avisar a Tom pero ya se lo había repetido una y otra vez . Él seguía sin escuchar. Dellestar suspira y decide volver a la mansión Malfoy junto a Narcissa antes de que Bellatrix la encuentre.

El día de la boda. Dellestar lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro a través de la habitación esperando la hora. Por fin, la puerta se abre y Dellestar gira para darle las gracias a Narcissa por acompañarla pero no se encuentra a la rubia frente a ella.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Se supone que alguien te tendrá que acompañar al altar ¿no? Al parecer soy el único que queda por aquí.

\- Iba a ir con Lucius...

\- ¿Vas a negarle a tu hermano que te acompañe hasta el altar?

\- Creí que estabas ocupado

\- Al menos una amenaza tengo que lanzarle a Severus - sisea pensando ya en un nuevo plan dado los acontecimientos.

\- ¡Me alegro de que estes de acuerdo Tom! - le abraza

\- Sí, sí... Vamos, que te están esperando. Lucius ha estado repitiéndole a Snape que no se vista así. Si te da demasiado miedo puedes salir pero manteniendo la cabeza alta.

\- Por favor, cómo me va a dar miedo mi súper increible...

\- Déjalo. No digas que no te he avisado

Dellestar baja con cuidado de no tropezarse por las escaleras y sale al jardín. No estaba muy acostumbrada a llevar un vestido taaan largo. Comienza a andar hacia Severus observando que habían colocado muchos bancos y todos estaban llenos de mortífagos. A la chica no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero mantiene su vista en Severus, quien la observaba con una mirada llena de cariño. Cuando pasa junto a Bellaatrix le guiña el ojo.

\- Te odio... -susurra la mortífaga apretando los dientes.

En cuanto se fijó en Severus, Dellestar comprendió por qué razón Tom le había avisado. Su muy próximo marido se había vestido como un verdadero vampiro. La novia no le da mucha importancia y se coloca junto a él para comenzar la ceremonia.

Ya casi al final los mortífagos parecía que estaban discutiendo quién le lanzaría el Avada a quién para poder librarse de la boda. Cuando por fin terminan, Dellestar agarra a Severus de la nuca y lo atrae hacia ella besándolo. Todos aplauden, ella se sube sobre los brazos de Severus y lanza los zapatos, que caen en las cabezas de Lucius y Draco.

\- Bienvenida señora Snape - le susurra Severus al oído.

\- Muchas gracias señor Snape...

\- ¿Somos al fin una familia felíz? - pregunta Severus esperanzado mientras todos los mortífagos desaparecían dejando sola a la pareja y a los Malfoy

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

Cuando Draco se da cuenta de que ya están solos sonríe maliciosamente.

\- Accio - susurra

\- ¿Qué has echo ahora? - le pregunta su padre bastante harto

\- Nada

Una montaña de arroz se cae sobre Dellestar y Severus enterrándolos mientras Draco reía dando vueltas en el suelo. Su madre le regaña sin mucha gana y su padre se ríe junto a él cuando la cabeza de Dellestar aparece sobre la montaña de arroz

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy...- El jóven se esconde detrás de su padre mientras Dellestar se acercaba a él- Eres un chico muuuy malo -le tinta el pelo de verde - todo un Slytherin

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?

\- Por favor...di la frase, di la frase - Draco sonríe

\- ¡MI PADRE SE ENTERARÁ DE ESTOOOO! - gritan Dellestar y el rubio a la vez riendo mientras Severus sale de la montaña de arroz.

Los Malfoy se despiden dejando sola a la pareja. Severus le tiende la mano y la chica la agarra. Se quedan bailando hasta altas horas de la noche cuando Severus decide volver a preguntar.

\- ¿Somos entonces una familia feliz? - posa las manos sobre el estómago de su esposa

\- Severus... - ella le pasa la mano por la mejilla - Posiblemente la felicidad acabe con este momento - le abraza recordando el cartel cercano al centro comercial muggle.

Sin lugar a dudas las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor...


	36. 35 Te amo Severus Snape

Dellestar estaba sentada en un sillón observando cómo Severus caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro de la habitación. La chica baja la cabeza hacia su estómago. El momento estaba cerca...tan cerca...

\- No puedo creer que hayan visto a Potter en Hogsmeade...si consiguiese entrar...

\- Tranquilízate Severus

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice contigo en ese estado?

\- A mi no me va a pasar nada - le responde con seriedad mientras su mente volaba por otro lugar

\- A veces no soy capaz de comprenderte ... - le susurra apoyándose junto al marco de la puerta decidiendo si bajar junto a ella o dejarla en el despacho.

Antes de que tomase una decisión, Dellestar se levanta y se coloca junto a él. Ambos bajan las escaleras dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

\- Hay algo que me ocultas - se atreve a insinuar Severus mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras que ella le devuelve la mirada.

\- Siento... - niega con la cabeza - Serán cosas mías.

Entran al Gran Comedor y Dellestar se mantiene escondida entre las sombras de una esquina. Severus espera a que todas las casa se coloquen y se coloca frente a ellos con los Carrow a sus espaldas

\- Muchos de vosotros os estaréis preguntando por qué os he reunido a estas horas - hace una pausa y se mete las manos en los bolsillos - Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que hoy por la tarde, Harry Potter ha sido visto en Hogsmeade - se escuchan muchos susurros por parte de los alumnos- Sabed que si alguien, alumno o profesor, intentase ayudar al señor Potter ...sería castigado de modo proporcional...a la gravedad de su transgresión. Cualquier persona que sea consciente de estos echos que no se pronuncie será tratado...igualmente como culpable.

Severus comienza a caminar por el pasillo observando a los alumnos.

\- Así que...si alguien es conocedor del paradero de Potter le invito a que se pronuncie - hace una pausa- AHORA.

Todo el Gran Comedor se mantiene en silencio. Tanto Severus como Dellestar notaban la presencia de Potter entre las filas de alumnos y ambos lo buscan con la mirada. Harry sale de entre los alumnos produciendo exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa

\- Parece que a pesar de todo sigue teniendo un problema de seguridad director - la puerta se abre dejando paso a media orden del fénix - Uno bastante grande. Cómo se atreve a ocupar su lugar. ¡Cuénteles lo que ocurrió aquella noche! Cuénteles cómo le miró a los ojos, a un hombre que confiaba en usted, y le mató! - grita Harry enfadado

Severus saca la varita pero Minerva empuja a Harry y se coloca en su lugar decidida a hacerle frente al director. Dellestar sale de entre las sombras pero cae al suelo rompiendo aguas.

\- Buen momento para salir... - susurra desde el suelo observando a Severus con dolor en sus ojos.

Minerva le lanza un hechizo, que Severus repele no sin dificultad. Prosiguen peleando, aunque en ningún momento el director ataca, sino que se mantiene a la defensiva. Minerva empieza a lanzar hechizos con más rapidez y los Carrow caen al suelo. Sin atacar, Severus no podría aguantar mucho más y él lo sabía. Agarra su capa y se transforma en una bola de humo negra. Da unas vueltas por el Gran Comedor buscando a su mujer, quien le ordena con un gesto que se vaya. Muy a su pesar, atraviesa una ventana lanzandose al vacío.

\- ¡COBARDE! -grita McGonagall

\- ¡QUÉ SABRÁS TÚ DE COBARDÍA! -interviene Dellestar ya gritando de dolor

\- Dellestar... -Remus se acerca velozmente hacia ella mientras una niña comienza a gritar.

De repente, el grito se alterna a otra chica del lado contrario. Todos los rostros del Gran Comedor mostraban miedo exceptuando a Dellestar, quien se aferraba a la mano de Remus.

\- Sé que muchos de vosotros querreis luchar. Algunos incluso pensareis que es lo más inteligente pero es una insensatez. Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré Hogwarts intacta. Entregadme a Harry Potter y sereis recompensados. Tenéis una hora.

\- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Atrapadle! - grita Pansy señalándolo.

Muchos se colocan frente a Harry mientras que Remus agarra a Dellestar en brazos y se la lleva a la enfermería.

\- Señor Filch, llevese a la casa de Slytherin a las mazmorras, hoy vamos a luchar - la voz de McGonagall es lo único que escucha Dellestar antes de desaparecer del Comedor en brazos de Lupin.

\- ¡Estás completamente loca! - grita Remus corriendo por los pasillos

\- Gra-gracias... ¿Por qué me ayudas? - pregunta aguantando gritos.- Una vez fuimos amigos pero después de todo lo que he...

\- No voy a dejar a una mujer pariendo en mitad de una guerra. No sigas hablando.

Nada más entrar en la enfermería deja a Dellestar sobre una de las camillas gritando de dolor. Severus aparece de entre las sombras y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se encontraba junto a Dellestar agarrándole la mano sin hacerle caso al hombre-lobo. Remus estaba confundido, debería avisar a la orden pero...

\- Deja que te ayude Snape, estás demasiado nervioso

Aunque Remus sabía quienes eran las dos personas que tenía a sus lados, no podía hacerse el ciego y no ayudar a Dellestar, que no dejaba de gritar. Remus le da instrucciones bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, que respiraba más rápido de lo normal y no apartaba la mirada de su mujer. Remus saca un niño precioso de ojos azules realmente oscuros pero Dellestar seguía chillando. Remus le entrega el niño a Snape y aparece otra cabeza. Una hermosa niña de ojos rojos.

\- Severus... - El director se acerca le deja al niño mientras que Remus le deja a la niña.- Ninguno tiene cola... -suspira y Snape se toca la sien.

\- Eres única.

\- Lucius Alastor Snape - el niño no dejaba de patalear - y Eileen Snape - la niña descansaba sobre su madre con una tranquilidad envidiosa.

\- Felicidades Dellestar - le susurra Remus observando a Snape arrodillarse a abrazar a su esposa. Era una imagen hermosa, una familia.

Al escuchar al lobo, Severus se levanta y se coloca frente a él, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Gracias... - gruñe Severus sin gana y Remus acepta la mano mientras que se acerca a Dellestar.

\- Gracias Remus - le abraza bajo la atenta mirada de un Severus totalmente erguido y serio - Ojalá... - cierra la boca. "Ojalá fuese como tú" iba a decir. "Ojalá tuviese tu corazón..."

\- No hay de qué Dellestar... son preciosos. He de irme. No os preocupeis, no diré que estáis aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Snape confuso.- ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? ¿Ayudarnos?

\- Tú también me ayudaste con la poción mata-lobos...Además - observa a Dellestar con sus hijos y a Severus junto a ella - Sois una familia preciosa... ojalá seáis felices. No eres tan cruel como dices Snape - dicho esto sale de allí dejándolos solos.

Severus se queda unos minutos observando la puerta por la que Remus había desaparecido y le tiende la mano a su esposa, quien la agarra con fuerza. Se aparecen en el despacho del director. Aún desde ahí eran capaces de escuchar la guerra que se celebraba fuera de las paredes. Severus agarra a su hijo y éste le tira de los pelos.

\- No puedo creer que sea hijo mío...parece más el hijo de Potter - Dellestar se ríe.

\- Ha salido a mi - acuna a la niña que permanecía en sus brazos con los ojos muy abiertos observando a su padre - Y ella a ti.

Severus le devuelve al chiquillo con dificultad y agarra a la niña, quien se acomoda en sus brazos sin dejar de mirarle y le sonríe a su padre. En ese momento un mortífago entra por la ventana y se materializa en Lucius.

\- Severus... - se da cuenta de la presencia de los dos niños y mira a su amiga - Dellestar.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza

\- Son preciosos

\- Lucius Alastor Snape y Eileen Snape - presenta la chica a sus hijos. Al escuchar su nombre, Lucius sonríe.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta Severus observando al rubio.

\- El señor Tenebroso requiere tu presencia

Se hace el silencio en la habitación. Lo último que querían Dellestar y Severus era separarse. Snape se acerca a ella.

\- Volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

\- No te vayas Severus, por favor...

\- Shhh - apoya la frente en la de ella - no puedo hacer otra cosa. No te preocupes. Procura que Lucius no haga nada raro... - el niño, como si supiese que se refieren a él, sonríe.

La besa trasmitiendole un cariño infinito. Dellestar cierra los ojos y le acaricia el pelo.

\- Te amo Severus

\- Y yo a ti... - le da un beso rápido - Siempre

Se aleja de ella y le da un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos. Después de eso se acerca a Lucius.

\- Cuida de ella...de ellos mientras no estoy, hay una guerra ahí afuera

\- Lo haré - Severus se gira de nuevo hacia Dellestar y se queda unos segundos perdiéndose por esos ojos ardientes y brillantes como el fuego. Luego se gira y desaparece por la ventana directo al cobertizo donde había sido llamado por su señor.

\- Me alegro tanto por vosotros Dellestar... - el rubio se sienta junto a ella mientras que el pequeño Lucius abría y cerraba sus manitas en dirección al hombre. Eileen mira a su hermano con atención.

Lucius agarra al pequeño y lo acuna sin mucho éxito, porque tras observar unos segundos al rubio, Lucius junior se ríe y le tira del pelo.

\- ¡Incordio de crío! - grita Lucius intentando quitarselo de encima mientras Dellestar reía y Eileen observaba atentamente.- Me cae mejor la niña. ¡Hola pequeñina! - le hace gestos. Acerca el dedo para acariciar a la pequeña pero ella le mira de arriba a abajo y levanta una ceja como llamándole estúpido - Son raros, parece que tienen más edad

\- Llevan más tiempo que los demás en mi barriga... -Dellestar siente un inmenso dolor en el pecho que le hace gritar desesperada. Lucius agarra a Eileen antes de que caiga al suelo con su madre.

Dellestar cae de rodillas y se queda sin aliento. De sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas desesperadas y vuelve a gritar. El grito se escucha por toda la batalla y cada bando deja de luchar nada más escuharlo. Todo Hogwarts comienza a temblar. Tanto mortífagos como alumnos y aurores se miran entre ellos agarrándose. Voldemort suspira lentamente y agarra la varita con fuerza. Remus se muerde el labio desde su puesto mirando dolido a su esposa.

Dellestar, que aún gritaba mirando hacia el techo se levanta lentamente bajo la mirada de Lucius. La chica se gira hacia el rubio, quien simplemente asiente haciéndose cargo de los niños. Dellestar saca el cuerpo por la ventana y se mantiene flotando en el aire con las lágrimas aún resbalando por las mejillas pero con una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera que osase sostenerla. La rabia se apodera de ella y se deja caer en mitad del puente, haciendo un hoyo en las gruesas piedras. Una de las alas de su colgante se había roto. Severus estaba muerto, y ella sabía quién había sido su verdugo.

\- Tom... - susurra para sí.

Mientras, subido en una colina, Lord Voldemort observaba la escena y alcanza a estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Su hermana estaba echa una furia y ya tenía un objetivo. Él.


	37. 36 Ya no queda esperanza

La voz de Voldemort se escuchaba a través de todo Hogwart y Dellestar atiende aprentando los puños.

\- Habéis luchado con valor...pero en vano. No deseo ésto. Cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una terrible pérdida. Por tanto, ordeno a mis fuerzas que se retiren. En su ausencia, desaceos de vuestros muertos con dignidad.- Dellestar aprieta los puños al escuchar eso - Harry Potter, ahora te hablo directamente a ti. Esta noche has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte a mi en persona. No hay mayor deshonor. Reúnete conmigo en el Bosque Prohibido y enfréntate a tu destino.

Nada más escuchar la localización de su hermano, Dellestar se dirije hacia allí a paso lento y mentalizándose. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer y esta vez las palabras de su hermano no iban a detenerla. Al adentrarse en el bosque, agacha la cabeza durante unos segundos frente a la tumba de Alastor y llega hasta un claro donde su hermano aguardaba de espaldas. Varios mortífagos mantenían a Hagrid sujeto con unas cuerdas y Bellatrix observaba a Lucius con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se mantenía firme sujetando a los bebés.

\- Nunca supe por qué el sombrero me puso en Slytherin pero ahora soy capaz de entenderlo.- Voldemort se gira - Porque no descansaré hasta que estes muerto Tom

\- Dellestar... ¿Qué he echo para que irradies tanto rencor hacia mi?

\- Te permití matar a Alastor, me envenenaste con tu asquerosa lengua bífida - algunos mortífagos sacan la varita pero Tom levanta la mano deteniéndolos - Pero Severus...MI SEVERUS, has superado la línea Tom.

\- Yo nunca te haría daño Dellestar. Ni a ti - se gira hacia Lucius - Ni a tus hijos. Yo solo quiero protegerte

\- No quiero escuchar tus palabras Tom, ésta vez no.- saca la varita.

\- ¿Cómo voy a permitir que mi hermana esté con un hombre que en realidad no la ama? Yo nunca permitiría eso - se acerca a ella cauteloso. Voldemort era capaz de percibir el fuego de la ira brillar en los ojos de su hermana.- Siempre has sabido que te quiero y ya no me importa declararlo.

\- Habla

\- Lily Evans - comienza él - ¿Nunca te preguntaste cuál era el patronus de Snape? Era una cierva Dellestar. Una cierva. Siempre amó a esa sangre sucia - Dellestar negaba autoconvenciendose - ¿No lo ves? ¡NUNCA TE AMÓ! Te engañó mientras su corazón le pertenecía a un fantasma. Nunca escapó de su pasado.

\- Mientes

\- Nunca me fue verdaderamente fiel al volver. Fue un espía. ¡Me permitió ver una parte de sus recuerdos antes de morir! Incluso a ti te lo ocultó. Eres de mi familia y él pensaba que eso te convertía en un monstruo similar a mi- relaja el tono de voz y abraza a su hermana mientras a ella se le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara- El mundo es tan traicionero... Se que es difícil de comprender. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es disfrutar, disfrutar de la venganza. Matar al hijo de la mujer que te robó al amor de tu vida...- le susurra cerca del oído

\- Harry Potter...

\- Harry Potter - afirma - No me detengas ahora. Sin él podremos ayudar a que los magos sigan siendo lo que son ahora...Estas al tanto de la situación, como yo...Tus hijos necesitan un futuro.

\- Sí...mis hijos.. - se aparta las lágrimas - Necesitan un futuro...

Sonriendo y satisfecho, Tom se aleja de su hermana y vuelve a girarse pensativo. Dellestar se va hasta donde Lucius y coge a hijo mientras que el rubio se queda con Eileen en brazos.

\- Mi señor...- Bellatrix interrumpe el silencio - Parece que Harry Potter no va a venir - hace una pequeña reverencia - mi señor...

\- Creí que vendría...al parecer me equivoqué.

\- Aquí estoy - todos se giran y la sonrisa de Tom se ensancha.

\- ¡Harry! - grita el semi gigante - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Harry Potter... - Tom le apunta con la varita - Ven a morir... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El hechizo va directo hacia Harry y le da en mitad del pecho. El cuerpo de Potter cae al suelo al igual que Tom, quien sale despedido hacia atrás. Bellatrix intenta ayudarle pero él la aparta.

\- ¿¡Está muerto?! - pregunta desesperado.

Narcissa se acerca al cuerpo del chico y asiente despacio.

\- ¡Dellestar! ¡Compruébalo!

Sin mucha gana, Dellestar se acerca y agacha su oído en el pecho de Harry, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Narcissa había mentido. Le echa una rápida mirada pero se gira hacia su hermano que esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Se da cuenta de la locura, la obsesión que irradian sus ojos y no le cabe duda de lo que tiene que hacer.

\- Está muerto - miente

Todo su dolor acumulado, ese dolo que le recorría las venas y le destrozaba el alma. ¿Su hermano tendría razón? ¡Severus la amaba! Pero siempre ha querido más a Lily...siempre...Lord Voldemort grita de júbilo mientras que obliga a Hagrid a cargar con Potter hasta el castillo. Al llegar, Dellestar se mantiene en la fila de mortífagos agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Lucius.

\- Él te amaba Dellestar - le susurra Lucius a su amiga.

\- Su patronus...

\- Severus nunca ha sido una persona fácil...- suspira- Desde que le dijo al señor Tenebroso esa profecía se ha sentido culpable...

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque solo cuando estaba contigo se le veía la cara iluminada y sonreía. Tú eras la única que le hacía feliz... Odio verte así de dudosa por alguien que te amaba tanto.

\- Tienes razón... Estoy segura de que me amaba - Lucius le abraza teniendo cuidado de que Eileen no se caiga.

\- Ven Draco - cuando se separa de Dellestar da unos pasos hacia delante tendiéndole la mano a su hijo, quien se mantenía en el otro bando.

Draco se acerca, Tom le abraza y el rubio se coloca junto a su padre.

\- Si que tiene que estar ido para abrazar gente de esa manera...- susurra Dellestar

Lucius les hace un gesto y la familia Malfoy y los Snape se alejan de la multitud y se para frente al puente.

\- Nos vamos Dellestar, casi pierdo a mi hijo ahí.- Narcissa asiente corroborando las palabras de su marido.

\- Yo no puedo marcharme - mira un segundo hacia atrás- Es mi hermano. Haga lo que haga...es mi hermano.- suspira- Llévate a Lucius y a Eileen. Ya han vivido suficiente con tan solo unas horas de vida...

\- No puedes quedarte Dellestar - le abraza Draco fuertemente - Por favor, ven con nosotros

\- Cuidate rubio - le besa la frente apartandole varios mechones de pelo.- Mira lo grande que estás ya Draco...te quiero tanto - abraza a su ahijado dándole a Cissy su hijo.

\- Y yo a ti... - susurra él - Prométemelo Dellestar - la chica le mira extrañada - Pométeme que volverás

\- Te doy mi palabra Draco. Cuida de mis pequeños en mi ausencia, ¿vale? - el rubio asiente.

\- Esto no es una despedida Lucius.

\- No espero que lo sea.

\- Nos vemos pronto amigo mío. Estoy destrozada, no voy a negarlo, pero aún puedo vivir... por Lucius y Eileen.

\- Hasta luego amiga mía - Lucius se gira y se va junto a su familia llevando a Eileen en brazos mientras que Narcissa mantiene quieto a Lucius junior como buenamente puede.

Dellestar observa a los Malfoy alejarse y sonríe al ver a sus dos hijos girarse a mirarla antes de desaparecer. Da la vuelta y vuelve a la batalla. Su hermano y Harry mantenían dos hechizos echando chispas en el aire. Dellestar entiende en ese momento lo que pasa y sale corriendo hacia su hermano para apartarlo de la trayectoria del hechizo.

\- ¡Tom!

El rayo impacta contra el pecho de su hermano, quien la mira. Dellestar agarra el cuerpo de Tom antes de que caiga de rodillas.

\- Per...dóna...me - le susurra Lord Voldemort ya sin locura. Ahora se daba cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, de todo lo que había echo.- Te esperaré...

Así fue como Lord Voldemort cayó sin vida y su alma, demasiado destrozada como para seguir adelante, se quedó anclada en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Dellestar grita al notar su alma desgarrarse pero esta vez era diferente, era una muerte que jamás superaría. Su piel se agrieta y sus ojos se vuelven más rojos y oscuros que nunca. El alma de su hermano no estaba muerta, iba a permanecer sufriendo como en el momento de su muerte y eso es lo que Dellestar sentiría durante toda su vida: un dolor insoportable que nunca se apagaría.

\- Tom... - abraza el cuerpo de su hermano llorando - Tom, por favor, Tom... ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos! ¡Que algún día seríamos héroes! ¡Que nadie nos detendría! ¡Que nunca me dejarías! - apoya la frente contra el pecho de su hermano - Me lo prometiste...

Dellestar ya sabía que iba a morir. Sin Tom, ella no era nada, su alma estaba destrozada.

\- Aún no... - se dice para sí misma

Deja el cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, quienes no se decidían entre el asco y la comprensión. Tras escuchar a Harry susurrar "sí que era capaz de amar" Dellestar se da la vuelta y se va de allí, apartando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, hasta la mansión Malfoy.


	38. 37 Ya voy amor mío

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la muerte de su hermano y Dellestar cada vez estaba peor. Casi no dormía ni comía y dejaba las horas pasar mirando al techo. Ni siquiera cuando Lucius o Narcissa les acercaban a sus hijos se inmutaba.

\- Dellestar...- Draco se sienta junto a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Tienes que seguir, llevas casi una semana sin comer

Al ver que la chica no le contesta se levanta, se coloca frente a ella y le agarra la cara

\- ¡DELLESTAR! ¡Tienes una edad, comportáte! - pierde la compostura justo cuando sus padres entraban en el salón.- ¡Mírate! Tienes dos hijos Dellestar, ¡tienes que cuidarlos! ¡Mi padre no va a estar ahí siempre! Probablemente muera dentro de poco - Dellestar, por primera vez, le mira con los ojos vacíos, sin ningún sentimiento.

\- Draco... suficiente. Déjala.- interrumpe su padre.

\- No padre, tiene que saberlo, tiene que levantarse. Ambos habéis sido llamados al Ministerio. Os van a juzgar por vuestros crímenes y probablemente os condenen a un maldito beso de dementor. ¡Reacciona! - la agarra de los hombros y la zarandea apretando los dientes frustrado.

\- ¡Draco! - le grita Lucius pero no lo detiene.

\- ¡Ambos vais a morir si no hacemos nada Dellestar! Escúchame...por favor...levántate...- se tapa los ojos con las manos - Madre está enferma...tenemos que irnos de aquí Dellestar, no os pueden matar. Por favor Deles-D... - le suplica dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Su madre se sienta junto a Draco y le abraza. Ante la sorpresa de todos , Dellestar se levanta y anda hasta la cuna de sus hijos tambaleándose. Su piel se había agrietado a lo largo de los días y sus ojos no brillaban. Según recordaba, años atrás, las profesoras del orfanato le comentaron que su madre llegó en un estado parecido al que ella se encontraba. Se acerca a una gran cuna donde sus hijos descansaban y se asoma. Lucius le tiraba del brazo a Eileen riéndose mientras que la pequeña lo observaba de arriba a abajo llamándole estúpido con la mirada.

\- Mis pequeños... - les besa la cabeza a cada uno

Se gira y observa a la familia Malfoy abrazarse fuertemente. Lucius se despide de Narcissa y toma el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

\- Recuerda qué es ser un Malfoy, Draco - le dice totalmente serio - Honra a nuestra familia y...- Lucius se calla poco a poco y suspira- La familia es lo primero hijo mío. Cuídala y ...bueno, trata de ser feliz. Te quiero - Draco le abraza fuertemente

Cuando Lucius se aleja de su hijo es Dellestar la que se le acerca.

\- Rubito...esta vez no te prometo volver, ni siquiera quiero volver. Por favor...cuida de Eileen y Lucius...

\- Eso haré Dellestar - la abraza- No te preocupes. No dejaré que les pase nada. Te doy mi palabra.

\- Gracias Draco - le da un beso en la cabeza - Siempre has sido como un hijo para mi. Cuidate.- hace el gesto de girarse pero antes de irse con Lucius se acerca al oído de su ahijado - Recuerda que el amor viene de donde menos lo esperas Draco...y tú tienes corazón - Draco le mira extrañado- Puedo oírlo. Todos tenemos corazón.

Dicho esto se acerca a Lucius y ambos se desaparecen hasta el Ministerio. Callados, comienzan a andar bajo la mirada de todos cuantos pasaban. Finalmente Lucius rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Así es como vamos a terminar amiga mía?

\- Eso me temo... - suspira- No te imaginas, Lucius, cuanto dolor se acumula aquí dentro - se da unos golpes sobre el corazón.

\- Puedo verlo reflejado en tu cara. Aún así, ¿dejarás a tus hijos solos? ¿Te rendirás dejándolos huérfanos? ¿Severus habría abandonado de haber estado en tu lugar?

\- No soy Severus

\- Te comportas como una cobarde Dellestar, no puedes rendirte ahora - la chica se queda quieta y mira al rubio. Comienza a rebuscar en su cuello y saca un collar que mantenía oculto.

\- ¿Ves esto Lucius? - Estaba prácticamente roto - Dividí mi alma en cuatro partes, algo así como los horrocruxes de mi hermano pero ligándome a personas. Tres de ellas han muerto y la cuarta me acompaña hasta la muerte. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Quizá...

\- ¿Quizá no elegí bien? ¡Por supuesto que no elegí bien! - grita dejando escapar unas lágrimas - Lo único que hice fue elegir personas a las que amaba...

Lucius no es capaz de decir nada más y ambos se detienen frente a la puerta de los juzgados del departamento de Misterios. Dellestar se echa una capucha sobre la cabeza para que no sean capaces de verle la cara y, con ayuda de su amigo, entran a la sala. Al rato llegan todos los aurores y varios 'héroes' de la batalla observaban sentados a los dos mortífagos.

\- Silencio - pide Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual Ministro de magia.- Agarren a los acusados

Varios guardias sientan a Lucius sin dificultad y le agarran las muñecas. Cuando se acercan a Dellestar se echan hacia atrás soltando grititos de sorpresa y miedo. Antes de que alguien más se le acerque o de desplomarse sobre el suelo, Dellestar se sienta y ella misma se ata las manos como puede.

\- Bien... - Porsigue Kingsley sorprendido por la actitud de los guardias.- Comencemos. Se les acusa, Lucius Malfoy y Dellestar Snape - varias exclamaciones al oír el apellido- De servir fielmente a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

\- Voldemort - interrumpe Harry mirando a Dellestar con los ojos ardiendo de odio.

\- Voldemort...-prosigue Kingsley con el nombre algo atragantado- Asesinar y torturas tanto muggles como magos y estar entre sus más abyegados súbditos. ¿Cómo os declaráis?

Lucius mira a Dellestar y ella contesta con la voz quebrada.

\- No era un súbdito. Soy su hermana y sí. Todos esos delitos que merecen la muerte - prosigue irónica - Los hemos realizado.

\- No hay mucho más que hablar entonces. La condena es el beso del dementor...¿Votaciones? - todos levantan la mano - Que así sea pues.

Se podía notar el miedo en los ojos de Lucius pero en los de Dellestar no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Traen a un dementor y lo colocan frente a la chica.

\- ¡Espere! - grita Hermione - Es la mujer de un héroe... ¿tiene que morir? No es necesario que lleguemos al punto de matar.

\- Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta? Es la hermana de Voldemort - le responde Ron

\- Es igualita a él - prosigue Harry

\- Me da absolutamente igual. No os va a servir de todas maneras - se quita la capucha y muchos lanzan exclamaciones ahogadas al verle la cara llena de grietas y los ojos escondidos tras un contorno increiblemente negro.

El dementor se acerca a ella mientras que Hermione se gira para no ver eso. El dementor se quita la capucha y comienza a aspirar pero nada salía de ella. Consternados, mirad a la mortífaga.

\- No se para qué aviso las cosas... - se apoya en la silla mientras que el dementor se coloca frente a Lucius aspirando. Dellestar, al notar que su fin estaba cerca, se acerca a su amigo y lo abraza por la espalda mientras el dementor seguía aspirando.

El rubio cae de rodillas por el dolor y Dellestar se deja caer junto a él, abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ilusos...

\- ¿Qué? - Kingsley y los demás se giran hacia ella cuando, de repente, empieza a reír

\- Nos acusais de asesinar y torturar muggles sin saber que, pronto, sereis vosotros los que cometais ese delito.- suspira- claro que entonces no será un delito.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Nosotros nunca asesinaríamos muggles! Somos personas decentes, ¡con corazón! - grita Harry

Dellestar levanta la cabeza y mira a Potter con los ojos totalmente en llamas.

\- No me digas que no tengo corazón Potter... ni se te ocurra decirlo. Recuerda mis palabras. Porque soy una mujer, pertenezco a la raza humana... y todo el que es un hombre tiene corazón. Por muy pequeño que sea, por muy poco que sienta...Siempre se tiene corazón.

Dellestar nota su alma destrozarse por completo y observa el alma de Lucius salir de su cuerpo para alimentar al dementor. Dellestar se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo y le besa la mejilla.

\- Te quiero - le susurra al rubio justo antes de notar una explosión dentro de ella.

El colgante que hasta entonces descansaba sobre su cuello se rompe en mil pedazos justo cuando el alma de Lucius entra en el dementor. Pega un chillido de dolor y, con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, mira hacia el techo de la sala, relleno de estrellas, pudiendo ver a Severus, a Alastor, a Tom y a Lucius sonriéndole con cariño. Dellestar les sonríe a su vez y mira a Severus mientras explotaba por dentro.

\- Ya voy amor mio...- susurra y cae de cara contra el suelo mientras todo se vuelve negro.


End file.
